Charmed Lineage 1x14:Memory Lane
by TBorah89
Summary: The source is anxious to get rid of the thirteen so he sends them to a place that they haven't been in four years. It will cause two members of the gang to finally sort out their feelings for each other. This is the first part of the season finale.
1. Teenage Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed only what I make up.

A/N: Special thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for making the last episode the most reviewed I have ever posted.

Summary: The source is upping his bid to get rid of the Halliwells and their friends to do that he is going to send them all to a place they rather not go and they are unwilling to talk about. Jake continues to be mistrustful of Ben with good reason. Patty finds herself in a little bit of trouble not only with her parents but with Ricky when she decides to help cover for Carly. Despite having Troy Val continues to play around with Huck. Chris is living on borrowed time as far as his flashbacks go he is only going to be able to hide them from his parents for so much longer. The same thing goes for Jake and his demon half. This is the first half of the season finale so expect secrets to come out and some questions to be answered. The ending is going to have a surprise twist that no one sees coming. Another part of the prophecy will be fulfilled when we find out which two lovers are going to separate.

* * *

Chapter 1: Teenage Drama

"Oh wow that is seriously hot." Carly said leaning around the doorframe looking into the living room of the manor.

"That is more than hot I think that man may be part Adonis." Val replied her jaw almost on the floor.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Mel asked coming up behind them not that anything her two younger cousins did surprised her. She startled them and they both jumped.

"Mel don't sneak up on us and don't be so loud. The last thing we want is for Dom to catch us staring at him." Carly gestured to Dom who was doing pushups without a shirt on. They could see every muscle in his back ripple as he went about his task.

"You guys don't think that drooling over our niece's fiancé is a little out of line?" Mel asked knowing that when it came to men the two of them could care less.

Val shook her head "No all we are doing is looking tell me that you don't think he is fine."

Mel smiled a little at that in the three weeks he had been at the manor she had slowly gotten used to him. Seeing him without a shirt on didn't phase her anymore. "The first thought that pops into my head is a little petty but I can't help it. Looking at him I never realized that Ro was so short."

"Finally you realize what we have all been trying to tell you. Your boyfriend is practically a midget." Carly said she didn't hold back.

"Hey now he isn't as short as he looks all the muscle he has makes him look shorter. And trust me what he lacks in height he more than makes up for in other departments." Mel replied she loved her boyfriend he was just on the short side.

"So Roman has a big one? We've kinda been wondering about that." Val asked no topic was off limits with the two of them.

Mel smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah surprised the hell out of me the first time he took me to bed."

"Bullshit Mel you damn near raped him and you know it." Carly laughed she was proud of Mel for that.

"Guilty as charged but I had wasted enough time beating around the bush. If I hadn't of made the first move on him he would have never taken the hint." Mel informed them. Roman would have never thought about her in that way he liked living and she was Wyatt Halliwell's baby sister that was a line you didn't cross.

Val craned her neck so she could get a better look at Dom "I don't care what you say Mel that boy is fine."

"Mel doesn't care because my girl only has eyes for me." Roman said walking up behind Mel and kissing the side of her neck.

Mel leaned back into him and sighed "Good morning babe I didn't expect to see you." she reached around so she could kiss him on the mouth.

"I was giving Em driving lessons again it scared the shit out of me. Aunt Piper says that breakfast is ready." Roman reported when they came up for air.

"Hey Dom." Mel called out and he stopped mid pushup to look at her.

"Yeah Aunt Mel." Dom answered her.

"Breakfast is ready and the Hoover otherwise known as my friend Ricky is here. So if you want to eat you better come now." Mel replied.

"Ok I'm coming." Dom said grabbing his shirt off the back of the couch. They all walked into the kitchen together.

"Hey Dom you're up early this morning. Where is Paige?" Piper inquired sweetly. They were all in luck this morning she wasn't having a major mood swing.

Dom shrugged his shoulders "You're guess is as good as mine Aunt Piper I woke up and she was gone. Most likely to the underworld knowing her." He pulled his shirt over his head.

"That girl doesn't know when to give it a rest that is the third time this week." Leo mused looking up from his morning paper.

As if Paige knew she was being talked about she orbed in followed by Jack. She stalked over to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door and began rooting around for something. "Shit what the hell happened to all those ice packs I just bought?" she cussed.

"Paige I really wish you would let me heal that for you." Jack pleaded with her.

Paige turned to scowl at Jack "Jack if I could be healed I would gladly let you but this can't be healed it's nothing a little ice and some Tylenol won't cure. It's only a concussion it's what I get for letting my guard down."

"That wouldn't be a problem if you gave going to the underworld a break." Piper told her granddaughter pointedly.

Paige couldn't find an ice pack so instead she pressed a bag of frozen peas to her neck. "I will give it a rest just as soon as I finish following this lead." She was her father made over that was for sure. Dom set her pills and a glass of water on the counter in front of her. "Thank you Dom you just saved my life."

"I do what I can." Dom replied blushing a little bit when she kissed him.

Penny put her hand over her eyes and sighed "Ok I'm begging you people I really don't want to watch all of you swap spit. Mel and Ro are keeping their hands off each other for a change. So I just want you two to behave."

"I second that motion it is sickening." Emily agreed sneaking a quick glance at Jack.

"Dominic and Paige don't make out in the kitchen before breakfast you're making everyone sick." Chris said as he orbed in.

Paige went to him and threw her arms around his neck "Hi daddy."

"Good morning baby." Chris said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Peanut what are you doing here so early? You just got off of work." Piper asked her son sweetly.

"I just came by to see my mother I didn't know that was a crime now." Chris replied giving her a big grin.

Leo smiled at his son "As long as you're here tell your child to give the early morning demon hunts a rest."

Chris looked at his daughter and frowned she was going to give him gray hairs before his time. "Paige Victoria Halliwell give it a rest and don't go to the underworld alone."

"I didn't go alone dad Jack was with me." Paige replied innocently.

"Of course he was. Dom control your fiancé I have to go check the book. Because there might be a demon but there is always a demon. I swear I'm going to kill my cousin." Chris bitched as he made his way up to the attic.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

And

Emily Bradford- Hilary Burton

* * *

"Just so you know you're the one who broke the no physical contact rule." Henry informed Bianca as they lay in her bed a tangled mass of limbs.

Bianca laughed deep in her throat at him " I didn't hear you complaining. I forgot how much I like this."

Henry pulled her closer to him "I like this too. Are you going to take me back yet or do I still have to fight?"

"I don't think that you have given it your best shot yet. I'm going to let you sweat it out a little while longer." B replied pinching the flesh of his inner thigh he gave a little yelp.

"I'm going to have a big ass bruise when I change in the locker room at work that I'm going to have to explain." Henry complained.

"Hank you don't change clothes when you go to work." She pointed out to him.

He rolled his eyes "I know that but I had to try making you feel guilty it didn't work."

"Good luck with that I grew up Irish Catholic I felt guilty for the first nineteen years of my life. I don't worry about that so much anymore." Bianca laughed.

"B that was so wrong on so many levels but I can't help but find it funny. Although I have to admit nuns do scare the hell out of me." Henry was rambling on about nothing she had that effect on him.

"Hank I didn't fake sick today so I could listen to you ramble I can do that without taking time off." She smiled at him to temper her sarcasm.

Henry put his hand over his heart like he had been wounded by her comment "B you wound me deeply when you say things like that. So what did you have in mind for today then?"

"I could have you wait on me hand and foot again but I think I have tortured you enough like that. So I think for right now I will settle on you taking me out for lunch. I can't imagine why but for some reason I'm hungry." She laid her head on his chest.

Henry smacked himself in the center of the forehead when he heard his phone go off. "What?" he asked the caller on the other end he listened for a moment before he let out a sigh. "Damn it Prue I'll be right there as fast as I can." He replied hanging up.

"What did she do now?" Bianca asked as she watched him throw his clothes on.

"Prue was calling me from the underworld where her and Peanut went alone without telling me. Now they need help so I have to go if the demons don't kill them I'm going to." Henry said he was more than a little pissed off those two were going to get killed one day.

"Do you need help?" Bianca asked.

"No I have this under control I will be back as soon as I can." Henry said before he orbed out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Now do you two care to tell me what this was all about?" Henry asked his arms crossed over his chest. They were in the attic now and they were covered in dirt from the under world.

"We were hoping that you wouldn't find out about this at all. I got attacked by a demon this morning and well I called Chris you were sleeping. We didn't want to bother you unless we had to." Prue offered trying to make herself sound innocent.

"Yeah we thought that it wasn't a big deal and we could handle it by ourselves. Little did we know that the demon was going to take the power of three to vanquish." Chris added nodding his head in agreement with Prue.

Henry took a deep breath so he didn't yell at them but they were bringing out the big brother in him. "That was incredibly stupid Chris you are older and you are supposed to keep Prue from doing impulsive things not go right along with her. And Prue just because Chris tells you something is a good idea it doesn't mean you have to go along with him."

"So I take it that now would be a bad time to ask to look at the book?" Dom asked meekly as he stood in the doorway of the attic Paige had put him up to this because Piper had banned her from going after any more demons today.

"No you can come in Dom. Actually it's a good thing you decided to stick your head in the door we were just about to get into it." Prue smiled at him.

Dom chuckled and shook his head at them as he went to the book. He started thumbing through it not that he knew what he was looking for. "Damn stubborn girlfriend all she has to do is look at me with those eyes and I'm done for. When the simple thing to say is no Paige I won't go demon hunting for you I don't have a death wish like you do. But no like always I say yes whatever you want honey just go with Aunt Piper not that you have much of a choice when she puts you on house arrest." He mumbled to himself.

"Gee Dom did my little angel put you up to this?" Chris asked unable to contain a smirk.

"Yes she did Uncle Chris and she is not an angel that girl is hell on wheels. Aunt Piper is holding her hostage right now so she doesn't get herself killed. But she was perfectly alright with her getting me killed." Dom answered sighing the things he did because he was in love with a Halliwell.

"Hey Chuck try this one on for size tell her no she might get pissed but you will both be better off for it." Hank said he knew that he had called him by the wrong name. But Dom reminded him of Chuck and his inability to tell Prue no.

Prue frowned at him "That was not funny Harry Chuck doesn't do everything I tell him to do." That was a lie and she knew it.

Henry could feel the back of his neck getting red from anger he hated to be called Harry in the worst way possible. "Prudence I swear I will kill you and make you have to deal with Grams if you call me Harry again."

"Uncle Hank I really rather that you not mention Grams in front of me. Something tells me that she doesn't like me very much. Well really she doesn't like Paige very much and it is guilt by association." Dom rambled on he had picked up some of the Halliwell traits.

Prue consulted her watch "You boys have fun discussing how much Grams dislikes both of you. As much as I would love to stay and listen to this I have to meet mom and Cookie Dough for lunch."

"Bullshit you have to meet Aunt Phoebe, Cookie Dough, and Greg for lunch. You and Aunt Phoebe just neglected to tell Cookie Dough that because he would have found a way to get out of it." Chris corrected her.

"Yeah pretty much now don't mention that to him I don't want him to know that I was in on this little set up." Prue replied.

"Did you need to be orbed somewhere Prue?" Henry asked just so he could get rid of her and get back to Bianca.

"Not by you I learned that lesson the hard way when we were kids and you orbed me and O into the path of a fireball." Prue answered not realizing the slipup she made.

Henry's face fell "We were demon hunting Prue I was trying to get you both out of there. Actually you both got yourselves in that mess and I had to go bail you out. I wonder sometimes how you both didn't manage to get killed."

Prue took a deep breath she really put her foot in her mouth sometimes "Henry I'm sorry I know how you are about her I shouldn't have said that. It just slipped out it won't happen again."

"Dom shimmer your Aunt Prue where she wants to go before this gets out of hand. I don't care what Paige asked you to do just do this one thing for me." Chris said and Dom did what he asked without another word.

* * *

Val slammed her locker door shut and she looked over her shoulder to see Emily standing looking like she had something important to ask her. "Penny for your thoughts Em?"

"Val you're the only one I can talk to about this Mel would only go all big sister on me and Carly wouldn't take it seriously." Emily said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Em just tell me what it is and I will try to help you deal with it." Val assured her now she wasn't so sure she wanted to know. Ha who was she kidding? Of course she wanted to know it was in her nature.

Emily tugged on the bottom of her shirt for a minute before she answered "What would you do if your kinda sorta boyfriend wouldn't have sex with you?"

Val was going to laugh until she saw the younger girl was serious "Ok I have never had that problem this is me we are talking about Em. But Jack won't have sex with you?" she asked. Emily had been right Mel would have flipped out on her.

"No he says he doesn't want to rush me into anything. But I want to." Emily replied.

Val couldn't believe she was having this conversation "How far have you two gone?" she asked she had to know.

"Third base and that was him doing it to me not the other way around." Emily blushed a little.

Val arched an eyebrow "Damn Em that boy is a keeper if only you could get him to go all the way with you he would be perfect. Maybe he is afraid of hurting you because you both know that at some point he is going to have to leave. He is a sweet guy Em he probably doesn't want you to get more emotionally attached to him than you already are."

"Well it is frustrating the hell out of me I have raging hormones too I hope everyone realizes that. I'm not as sweet and innocent as I look." Emily bitched.

"Ok as much as I would love to continue to discuss this matter with you I have things to do right about now Em but if you still need to talk later come by the house." Val said looking at her cell phone it was Tuesday afternoon and she had an appointment with Huck to keep.

"You're seriously going to meet up with Huck?" Emily asked her not that she put anything past Val.

"Of course I'm going to meet Huck I would be stupid not to. He is a man whore so he knows his shit and like you said I have raging hormones that won't let me concentrate on anything unless I take care of them." Val replied patting her on her shoulder before she walked off.

"Where the hell did Val just sleeze off to?" Patty asked stepping up behind Emily with Ricky at her side. She had to grab her book out of her locker.

"To go meet one Mr. Huck Cavanaugh I think she headed off to the third floor janitor's closet. Either that or the boy's locker room it's too cold for them to be out under the bleachers." Emily replied.

Ricky shook his head "Emily Grace if I ever find out that you have done anything like that I will kill you." he said.

"Ricky let me assure you that is one thing you don't have to worry about me doing. Now I have to go find Penny and discuss what party we are sneaking off to tonight." Emily said sarcastically as she bounced off down the hall.

"She makes me want to strangle her sometimes. I swear my life would be so much easier if I didn't have sisters." Ricky sighed.

"I say the same thing all the time and look here she comes now. and from the look on her face I can tell she wants something." Patty said as Carly walked up to them.

"Hi Ricky do you think I can borrow my sister for a minute?" Carly asked him sweetly.

"Yeah sure thing Charlie I'll save a seat for you." Ricky said as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Carly you're being sweet you want something what is it?" Patty asked her twin got her to do entirely too many things she didn't want to do.

"Oh I just need you to cover for me with mom I'm going to see Jason right now. And she is going to ask you if something is yours and I need you to say yes. But you can't tell anyone that it's mine." Carly got out in one breath.

"Carly what the hell am I admitting to being mine?" Patty asked.

"Uh it's a pregnancy test and the results were inconclusive but I swear I'll take care of it. Don't worry about it just tell mom that it's yours her and dad won't flip on you like they will on me. Please Charlie." Carly begged giving her a sad puppy dog face.

Patty shook her head and sighed "Oh come on Carly I will do just about anything for you and you know it. But that is asking a little much out of me." she really didn't want to admit that in front of her mother and father but Carly was on thin ice as it was.

"Please I will owe you big time if you do this one thing for me. I swear you will know right after I know if I'm pregnant or not." Carly pleaded with her.

"Carly does Jason know?" Patty asked.

"No and with any bit of luck he will never have to know about any of this." Carly responded.

"Ok fine I'll do it but you owe me so big that it isn't funny. I mean we're talking you have to do my chores for a month." Patty relented.

"Charlie we don't have chores but I swear I'll think of some way to make it up to you." Carly swore.

"It's a deal and this is the last time I do anything like this for you." Patty said sternly.

"Trust me this isn't fun for me either. I'm not ready to have a kid hell I can barely keep myself out of trouble." Carly replied.

"Yeah well you better hope that you're not pregnant I'm too young for you to make me an aunt. I expect my first niece or nephew to come from Hank." Patty glared at Carly the things that she allowed her to talk her into sometimes.

"Thank you sister of mine I love you so much." Carly said hugging her.

"I love you too don't make me regret this." Patty warned knowing that she should have never agreed to this.

* * *

Phoebe, Coop, Prue, and Jake were sitting at a table in a restaurant none of them were really talking. They were waiting on Ben to show up. Phoebe thought it was best to meet in a public place so he couldn't make a scene. Prue was avoiding meeting her brother's gaze because she would spill if she did.

"Alright what's going on here guys?" Jake asked he had noted the fifth place setting.

"Greg is meeting us here and Jakie I'm begging you to be nice for an hour. That is all I'm asking for. I'm not saying that you have to act like you love him I just want you to be civil to him." Phoebe pleaded with him. She knew that his damn stubborn Halliwell genes didn't allow him to be reasonable but it wouldn't kill him to be civil.

"Prue you knew about this and you managed to keep your mouth shut the one time I needed you to tell me something." Jake said glaring at his sister they were supposed to look out for each other.

"Sorry Jake I knew how you would have reacted I couldn't tell you." Prue reasoned with him.

"That is exactly why you should have told me. I don't trust myself to be in the same room as him and be nice." Jake rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Knock it off you two here he comes." Coop said he wasn't exactly thrilled that another of Phoebe's children had shown up out of the blue but he accepted him because he loved her so much.

Ben walked over to the table and kissed Phoebe on the cheek before he shook Coop's hand "Hi mom, hi dad sorry I'm late class ran a little late today and I couldn't get away any sooner." He was seriously laying it on thick but he had to in order to make them trust him.

"It's ok sweetie you're not that late." Phoebe said cheerfully while Jake looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Hi Prue it's good to see you again." Greg said hugging her.

"It's good to see you too Greg." Prue replied hugging him back.

"Jake." Ben said offering him his hand.

Jake reluctantly took his hand he was only doing it for his mother "Greg." He said stiffly.

"So Greg what are you going to school for?" Coop asked when he saw that his oldest son was going to be able to be nice for long.

"I'm going to be a lawyer." Ben answered.

"Imagine that Jake is going to be a lawyer too." Phoebe replied.

"That has yet to be decided mom I was only tossing the idea around. I think that I would make a pretty good marriage counselor." Jake said winking at his dad.

"Say hello to a higher divorce rate San Francisco." Prue cracked dryly.

"And they trust you with children Prue I shudder to think about how many of them will be living out on the streets because of you." Jake shot back in a good natured tone.

Ben looked back and forth between his brother and sister "Are they normally like this?" he asked filing it away for later use. Anything could be helpful to him.

"Yes they are always like this if they didn't argue we would think there was something wrong with them." Coop answered.

"Please daddy he is my little brother if I didn't give him a hard time then he wouldn't be good for anything." Prue replied like he was being ridiculous.

"So is this the kind of thing I can expect from you on a regular basis?" Ben asked he was trying to force his way in with the oldest five. The best chances he had of doing just that were with Prue and Wyatt.

"Yes I treat all my little brothers like this it has worked wonders with Jake. Without me there is no way he would be a functioning member of society." Prue smiled at him. And Jake fought the urge to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe that his sister was swallowing all his bullshit hook line and sinker.

"Wyatt said you would say something like that. We've actually been hanging out once a week trying to get to know each other better." Ben replied.

Jake felt the tips of his ears go red from anger. Wyatt had been too busy to hang out with him and they were best friends in addition to being cousins. Yet somehow he had found the time for him. He didn't know whether to be pissed or hurt. The two people he loved most in his family were pretty much turning their backs on him for someone they had known less than a month. Honestly he was beginning to see what Chris and Henry had been saying for years he and Wyatt both trusted too easily. And then he wasn't as bad as Wyatt. For him to be twice blessed he didn't know shit about watching his ass.

"You have to take what Wyatt says with a grain of salt everyone knows that." Prue said rolling her eyes. Her older cousin had no room to talk about how she acted with her younger siblings when he was an overprotective jerk.

"I'll keep that in mind but I have been getting that from multiple sources. Parker said that I had to watch out for you or you would be trying to set me up against my will. And Liz said that I had to watch out for you and Jake both or you would get me in all kind of trouble." Ben replied he just might have found the opening he was looking for.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you have known for three weeks that Tim is back in town and you didn't tell me?" Nicole Shane asked her two children incredulously.

Troy pointed to his sister "No she has known for three weeks that he is back in town she only told me last week." He wasn't going down for this one he was the innocent party in all of this.

"First of all Troy I have a name. And second off I didn't want to tell either of you that he was back until I could figure out why he was back. I had Chris and Henry do some digging around but they couldn't find anything. So your guess is as good as mine as to why he came back." Liz replied she was not going to take the fall for him coming back he had hurt her more than enough for one lifetime.

"Lizzie that is not the point. The point is you should have told me he was back. I shouldn't have had to find out by bumping into him at the store and then having him tell me he went to see you. I should have heard that first hand from you." Nicole reasoned with her youngest child.

"Mom I have been trying to block the fact that he came back from my memory. I don't want to think about him being here. If I don't let him in then he can't hurt me again." Liz really didn't feel like stressing over him anymore.

"Liz trust me when I say I will never ever let him hurt you again but you still should have told me. I've spent the last eighteen years trying to forget about that man walking out and what it did to you kids. All it took was seeing him one time for the past to come rushing back on me." Nicole ran her fingers through her hair like she did when she got flustered.

Troy ran his hand across his chin "That still doesn't explain why the hell he came back. I mean why now? He had the chance to come back when he first left but he never did. Why wait almost twenty years? It makes no logical sense."

"Troy nothing he did ever made sense the only thing we could count on him for was to break his promises." Liz said trying to make him see reason.

"Look against my better judgment I will call him and see why he is back. I don't want either of you to worry about anything. I let him hurt you babies once it will not happen again." Nicole assured them.

"Mom we're not babies anymore we can handle him I got over him leaving a long time ago. I know just how I would like to handle him too he could do with a swift kick in the ass." Troy raged he hated his father with a burning passion.

Liz rolled her eyes at her brother "Mom the idiot I call my older brother is right we did just fine without him for all these years we didn't need him then and we don't need him now. There is no use in you calling him and bringing up ancient history."

"If I know anything I know Tim Shane he has a reason for doing everything he does. He wouldn't have come back if he didn't want something. I'm going to find out want he wants and then I'm going to tell him to do what he does best leave. But like I said I don't want you two wasting any time worrying about him because I'm going to take care of it." Nicole put her foot down with the both of them.

"Fine mom I've got it but I really have to go now I'm supposed to be meeting my boyfriend." Liz said consulting her watch she missed her boyfriend she hadn't seen him all day.

Nicole smiled at that "Tell Wy that I said hi and he needs to come by and see me sometimes. I'm not going to threaten him over you I'm sure that Troy has already done that for me."

"Mom they have both been threatened with a dire number of things if they do anything to hurt each other. I assure you that none of us could take it if they broke up." Troy said dramatically.

"Troy go stun gun yourself I don't have time to argue with you right now." Liz smiled at him sweetly and kissed her mom before she walked out the door.

* * *

_Oh boy. _Patty thought to herself when she walked through the door and she saw the pissed off look on her mom and dad's faces. This was not going to end well she mentally cursed Carly for ever talking her into this. "Hi mom, hi dad." She said trying to sound upbeat. When Paige frowned at her she sighed. This so wasn't going to end well.

"Patricia do you know what this is?" Henry asked holding up the box for a home pregnancy test in front of her face.

"It looks like a pregnancy test to me dad." Patty answered unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She wasn't helping her case any Henry was already beyond pissed he had called her by her given name.

"What he meant to ask was who does it belong to. I know that it's not mine obviously I have no need for it I know that I'm with child." Paige said pointing to her swollen belly.

"Well that is something I really don't know where it came from." Patty said giving a nervous grin.

"The way you're acting right now leads me to believe that you are covering for your sister yet again." Henry sighed his oldest daughter was such a handful. "I swear if this is Carly's I'm going to kill her this time. She is seriously out of control."

Patty had momentarily contemplated telling the truth but she couldn't not after what her dad said. She didn't want Carly to be in trouble unless there was a good reason for her to be. "Actually daddy it's mine." She felt the blush creeping up her neck Carly owed her so big for this one it wasn't funny.

"Patricia Charlotte Matthews Mitchell Halliwell." Paige yelled at her daughter.

Patty groaned she was in so much trouble her mother had used her long name. "What mom?" she asked meekly she was not used to being in trouble that was more Carly's area. And that was not to mention what her brother would do when he found out and he more than likely would.

"Don't you what mom me young lady. I always thought you were the one out of you two girls that knew when to exercise your common sense. You have no clue what bringing a baby into this world entails." Paige ranted and raved when deep down she wanted to cry Patty was her baby girl the thought of her having a baby so young was too much for her to bear.

"Mom it was an accident I didn't do this on purpose." Patty offered up an argument she knew she had to or her cover would be blown.

Henry rubbed his temples to calm himself "Well what did the damn test say?" he asked testily.

"It was inconclusive I guess it is just too soon to tell. But trust me you guys will know as soon as I know." Patty said cursing Carly to hell for ever getting her to agree to this.

"I can't believe that you and Ricky could be this careless you are both smarter than this. What are you both going to do with a child you're still in high school." Paige made a valid point.

"Mom I don't know I obviously didn't think this through all the way." Patty said and it was the truth her sister hadn't thought this through at all. She didn't know what she would do if she had a kid that was part of the reason she and Ricky hadn't had sex yet.

Henry glared at her "Haven't thought it through all the way? I think that might be the understatement of the year pal."

"Derek will kill Ricky when he finds out about this. Which he will right after I call Eva and talk to her." Paige went on hell bent on destroying her youngest daughter's life.

Patty rubbed her temples on if she had known they were going to react this way she would have never agreed to this. "Mom I really wish you wouldn't do that. I mean I don't even know for sure there is no sense in having everyone worried when it might turn out not to be an issue." She hoped it wasn't an issue or she was going to kill Carly for putting her through this.

"Babe Derek and Eva are both out of town right now you're not going to get very far with that. I guess we just leave the matter rest right now." Henry said trying to calm his wife the stress was not good for the baby at all.

"Thank you dad that is what I've been saying there more than likely isn't any reason to worry." Patty said glad that one of her parents was reasonable.

"Don't thank me just yet. You're grounded until you get some concrete results. I don't want you and Ricky alone together at all. How long you're grounded depends on what your results are. You know what I don't want you seeing Ricky at all. I think that I can trust you enough to stay grounded. But I also thought you were smart enough not to get pregnant. So I have been wrong before." Henry laid down the law.

Patty felt tears slowly making their way down her face. Now she knew why Carly hadn't wanted to tell them it was hers. This was unfair on so many levels she hadn't even done anything and now she was in a world of trouble. What was worse Ricky was going to hate her they hadn't ever slept together and he would think that she had cheated on him. "Mom, dad I swear this isn't what you think." She tried.

"Patricia don't you dare stand here and lie to me be woman enough to admit it." Paige said a hint of sadness in her voice.

_You can't admit to something you haven't done. I hate my sister so much right now. _Patty thought to herself. "Mom I swear that I never meant for this to happen."

"Just save it go to your room and don't leave it until it's time for you to go to work. I don't think I can look at you right now without my heart breaking." Henry said sounding like he was close to tears himself.

Patty only cried harder she hated her parents being disappointed in her they never looked at her the way they were looking at her now. and what was worse was they would never just let her stand there and cry. "Ok I'm really sorry about all this I didn't mean to disappoint you guys." She said meekly before she made the trek up to her room where she cried into her pillow until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Chuck was pacing back and forth in front of his brother he didn't know what to say to him. Hell he didn't even want to believe it but he was reasonably sure that Paige wouldn't lie to him about something like this. He couldn't believe that his little brother was that careless.

"Chuck you are making me nervous. Why don't you just tell me what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ricky asked he had no clue why his brother had made him come over to his apartment. He hadn't done anything that he could remember they hadn't been after any demons since they got rid of Ken.

Chuck sighed this was going to be very difficult for him "Ricky how could you be so stupid?" he asked.

"Chuck I have no idea what you're talking about." Ricky informed him flatly all the while thinking his brother had lost his mind.

"Don't you try to play innocent with me. I know that you have enough sense to know that you use a condom when you have sex." Chuck vented at him.

Ricky looked at his oldest brother completely stunned he didn't know what he was talking about for sure now. He had never had sex so Chuck must have had him confused with someone else. "Chuck I don't know what you're talking about I've never had sex."

Chuck shook his head at him he had never taken his brother for a liar "Don't lie to me Ricky. You have had sex I can't think of any other reason why Charlie would have needed a pregnancy test."

"I'm not lying Chuck I've never had sex and neither has Charlie." Ricky maintained not knowing where his brother had gotten this from.

"So then Aunt Paige is lying I'll be sure to call and tell her that. Because she told me that Charlie admitted to taking a pregnancy test and the results were inconclusive. So in about nine months I might be an uncle before my time." Chuck raved he didn't know how to act with Ricky he had never done something so stupid.

Ricky felt all the air leave his lungs like someone had punched him in the stomach. He knew that he had never had sex with his girlfriend and she wasn't known for lying so that could only mean one thing. She had cheated on him with someone else. "Chuck I don't know how that is possible."

"Derek Brian Bradford Jr. I told you to stop lying to me. You're grounded and you can't see Charlie either." Chuck said a touch of finality in his voice.

Ricky could feel hot tears spring to his eyes he had to talk to her because he had to hear it from her. "Chuck I want you to listen to me carefully. I will swear on a stack of holy bibles if that is what it takes. But I am telling you I have never had sex. So if she got pregnant the kid is someone else's."

Chuck looked deep into his eyes and he could tell that he wasn't lying to him "Ricky you have never lied to me about something like this before so I'm more than inclined to believe you."

Ricky buried his head in his hands "What did I do that was wrong? I think I love her and she did this to me. I thought that she cared about me. I would never do anything to hurt her." He cried.

Chuck went to him and put his arms around him "Hey come on now big guy it will all be ok I promise. Maybe it's not what any of us think. I'm sure that she would never do anything to hurt you either but sometimes we all make mistakes. We learn from those mistakes."

"Chuck it hurts so bad right now I think someone ripped my heart out." Ricky cried harder.

Chuck lifted his chin with his fingers "Hey now I can't have you talking like that. With you being a witch that is not a good thing if that happens you are like to turn into something evil." He tried to joke with him.

Ricky gave him a small smile that he didn't really feel "Ok I'm going to go home now I have to work later." he said wanting to be alone.

"Ok forget what I said about being grounded for the record I'm sorry as hell." Chuck offered.

"It's alright you didn't crush my heart you don't have to be sorry. I just need you to be here for me if the worst comes to pass." Ricky said before he projected out.

* * *

Brady hearted into the Halliwell cousin's living room he had nothing else to do with his time at the moment. So he figured why not aggravate the hell out his cousins and sister. When he saw the sight before him that didn't seem like such a good idea. Henry was pacing around like crazy while Chris and Prue tried to calm him down. Wyatt was sitting on the couch hugged up with Liz and Chuck was just sitting around looking numb.

"Hey guys." Brady said cheerfully.

"Hey Brady." Wyatt replied just as cheerfully.

"I can't believe that my sweet innocent baby sister might be pregnant. And on top of that I can't believe she is a whore this can not be happening." Henry ranted and raved. Chuck had made the mistake of telling him about the Patty and Ricky situation.

"Relax Hank I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is." Prue offered she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Yeah Prue is right for all we know this could be her covering for Carly. Which with those two is entirely possible." Chris agreed quickly. Not knowing how right on the money he really was.

"What would you do if it was Mel Chris?" Henry asked.

"I would kill Roman and D.J. both because with her it would be one of those two people." Chris replied calmly.

"But that is just the thing with Charlie if it wasn't Ricky then I don't know who it is. I can't imagine her sleeping with some random guy. It took her two years to admit that she had feelings for Ricky and I just can't see her doing anything to hurt him." Henry resumed his pacing.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" Brady asked throwing himself down in the first empty chair he found.

Liz shook her head "No you don't want to know. But I'll tell you anyway Charlie might be pregnant but if she is the baby isn't Ricky's because they haven't had sex."

Brady nodded his head in understanding "Oh now I'm sorry that I asked that would explain why Hank is pacing."

"Yeah it's not a good subject for him right now. And I can't believe you showed up here willingly Prue is still gunning for you." Chuck said the man was living in dangerous territory after what he did to Hank and Bianca.

"I had nothing else to do Jack and Alan are working at P3 right now. Paige and Dom have been banned from demon hunting by Piper. So I have no one to back me up I'm may be crazy but I'm not stupid." Brady said reasonably.

"That is proof enough right there that you're not a Halliwell. We aren't known for waiting for backup." Prue said not knowing how deeply that comment had cut him.

"You never know you might get surprised one day Prue one us might actually use the sense we were born with when it comes to demons." Chris said winking at Brady.

"I doubt it Peanut not even the aunts are that good." Wyatt replied to his brother's statement.

"Hey lets get back to my baby sister being a slut." Henry yelled out his sisters made him want to pull his hair out.

"Henry Charlie is not a slut. I assure you when this is all said and done with it is most likely going to be Carly's test. Charlie is just covering for her now stop worrying." Liz said getting tired of him throwing a fit.

"Lizzie is probably right so right now I will bet you that she is right and you're wrong. We'll hammer out the details of this bet later when I win." Chris said trying to cheer him up.

"Fine but I hope that I lose this bet." Henry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We all hope you lose this bet Hank." Chuck chimed in.

* * *

"Grandma this is ridiculous Dom and I are grown we know what we're doing." Paige bitched sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Paige you giving demon hunting a rest for a day isn't going to kill you. It will be good for you, you can't even turn your neck right now." Piper pointed out to her stubborn grandchild.

Dom threw his hands up in the air "Thank you Aunt Piper I have trying to tell her that all day."

Paige twisted her neck and it popped "I'm only like this because I'm stiff I wouldn't be if I wasn't sitting right now." she said logically.

"When you say things like that I swear that Bianca is your mother and not Julie." Piper joked.

"Aunt Piper don't go there." Dom warned when he saw the look on her face.

"Really the last thing I need is to be compared to Aunt B." Paige agreed with her fiancé.

"Oh relax I was just joking. I've never met a Halliwell that couldn't joke before your dad is just a bag full of jokes." Piper said dismissing her.

"She jokes too Aunt Piper she is just mad right now because you took all her fun away from her." Alan said as he orbed in.

"Well hello Alan you're supposed to be at the club." Piper greeted him.

"Sorry I just thought of something that I have to look up in the book and it couldn't wait I didn't want to forget it again. I need to borrow Paige and Dom for a minute." Alan said and Piper nodded that he could take them. He led them up to the attic.

"Al what do you want?" Paige asked she was more than a little cranky.

Alan looked around to make sure no one else was around "I just thought you would like to know I did the math and the thirteen's big show down with the source is in the next couple of days. We need to stay out of the way. Not only that but you know after that this whole mess with Ben is going to come crashing down. We need to think of how to minimize the damage."

Dom just shook his head "Oh shit this is gonna be good." He groaned.

* * *

A/N: So the big show down with the source is at hand the outcome can't be good at all I'm actually scared for them and I know what's going to happen. On one hand they will be rid of Gorgon but on the other hand that means they will then shift their focus to Ben. Phoebe won't just let them say a little spell to vanquish him things could get messy. It looks Patty got herself in more trouble than she bargained for when she agreed to cover for Carly. No one but Chris and Henry know that Brady is a Halliwell. Paige might be overdoing it in the demon department it is taking a toll on her but someone had to help Jack and Alan fix the future they weren't doing a good job of it alone. It makes you wonder what Liz and Troy's dad wants after being gone for so long. Until next time please review.


	2. Past Mistakes

A/N: I'm pretty excited last chapters I got the most reviews I have ever got for a single chapter. Thanks to Thunder903, Melinda Faith Halliwell, and Dancer96 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Past Mistakes

Carly raised her hand and knocked on the apartment door in front of her. She had to talk to someone this whole thing with her thinking she was pregnant had been going on for two days. She felt sorry for her sister Paige and Henry had her on lock down. She could only imagine what they would have done to her had she admitted the truth right off the bat.

"Hey Carly what are you doing here?" a male voice asked her when he opened the door for her.

"Hi Uncle Andy I need to talk to Aunt Prue is she around?" Carly asked hopefully.

Andy opened the door wider for her to allow her entry "Sure she has nothing else to do. She will be glad to have someone to talk to." He smiled at her as he led her in the living room where Prue was. "Prue you have a visitor and I have to go check in at work." Andy said kissing her before he grabbed his car keys.

"Hi Carly to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Prue asked happy to have company.

Carly sat down on the couch next to her aunt "Aunt Prue I messed up and I can't talk to anyone else about this. I just need to get this off my chest."

Prue looked at her niece with compassion in her eyes. "Carly whatever you did it can't be that bad. I'm sure that your mom and dad won't kill you they have taken out all their aggression on your sister."

"Aunt Prue that is just the thing I messed up big time. I'm the one who might be pregnant not Charlie. And not only did I get her in trouble with mom and dad but I've got Ricky pissed off at her too. They have never been intimate with each other and so he thinks she cheated on him. I should have never asked her to cover for me." Carly admitted.

Prue sighed it was a good thing that she had grown up with two sisters "Carly you should have just told the truth to begin with. It is always better to tell the truth than to tell a lie and have to admit to it later. So do you know if you're pregnant or not?"

Carly shook her head "Aunt Prue I don't know yet it is still too soon to tell. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

"There is a way for you to tell for sure. I'm going to make an appointment for you with my doctor so you can get a blood test that way you will know. And as for your sister you need to get her out of hot water as soon as you know for sure." Prue advised her.

"Thank you so much Aunt Prue I'm just so far over my head this time." Carly broke down and cried.

Prue put her arms around her "Everything will be ok sweetie I promise. This is just a learning experience for you everything is going to work out the way it is supposed to."

"What am I going to do if I'm pregnant?" Carly asked that was the question she couldn't get out of her mind.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there if we have to. But I promise if you are you won't have to go through it alone. I will be here for you every step of the way and you'll have your parents and Jason." Prue assured her.

"Aunt Prue I don't know how to thank you for this." Carly said snuggling in closer to her aunt.

"Next time come to me before it gets this out of hand. I would have helped you before now. You just should have told me." Prue said hugging her tighter.

"Aunt Prue I'm not as smart as you or Aunt Piper I'm more like Aunt Phoebe and mom. I'm a little bit of a screw up I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life." Carly admitted.

"Sweet girl you will figure it out. I seem to recall that everything worked out for your mom and Aunt Phoebe. You'll get there one day and if you don't you'll have me on your ass pushing you." Prue joked kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you Aunt Prue I'm glad that the elders let you come back." Carly said.

"I love you too baby I'm glad that I'm here to help." Prue replied.

* * *

"Ricky just stop a second and talk to me you have been avoiding me for the last two days." Patty said she was following behind him as they were getting things ready for Charmed to open.

Ricky looked over his shoulder at her "I have nothing to say to you that's why I'm avoiding you. I would have never done anything to hurt you the way you hurt me."

"And if you would listen to me I would explain everything to you." Patty tried getting him to listen to her.

"Charlie I don't want to hear it I just don't think I can take it right now." Ricky said throwing silverware down on the table in front of him.

Mel stalked over to the both of them and grabbed them by the arm before she drug them into the store room. "That is it I have had it with the both of you this is crazy." She said facing them with her hands on her hips.

"Mel really you might want to stay out of this." Ricky said testily.

"No Ricky she is not going to stay out of this something has to be done about you two. Now you're making me sound like Prue I hope you're happy." Roman said entering the storeroom his girlfriend got him to do things he shouldn't do.

"Really Mel you told Ro?" Patty asked her incredulously.

"I had to tell someone Charlie. I couldn't keep this to myself without wanting to kill my cousin." Mel replied.

"What is going on here?" Ricky asked confused.

Roman turned to face his brother "Your girlfriend has something to tell you. I want you to listen to her before you open your mouth to say anything."

"Ricky I'm sorry if I hurt you but I was covering for Carly again that was her pregnancy test not mine. I would never do that to and I'm sorry if you thought I did. I want my first time to be with you not anyone else." Patty said looking into his eyes as she talked to him.

"Charlie I want you to swear to me that you have never even thought about another man." Ricky said needing to be reassured.

"Snuffy I swear I only have eyes for you it took me two years to admit that. I just need to stop doing things my sister talks me into." Patty swore to him.

Ricky closed the gap between them "Charlie don't ever scare me like that again for minute there I thought I lost you." he said kissing her.

"For a minute there I thought I lost you too." Patty replied.

"So Ro and I are going to go and you give you both a minute alone. Don't tell Aunt Paige that I did this because it will be my ass." Mel said taking Roman by the hand.

"Thank you Mel I owe you one." Ricky said smiling at her while he held Patty in his arms.

Mel smiled back and shook her head "No you don't I still owe you from when I was crazy we're almost even now." she replied before walking out of the room with Roman.

Patty reached up and captured Ricky's lips between hers. "I'm so sorry I was afraid you were going to break up with me before I had the chance to tell you what was really going on."

"Don't worry about it you were helping out your sister I should have known that you would never do that to me. I was stupid to even think that." Ricky said hugging her tighter.

"We still have to worry about my mom and dad if they find out that we are talking to each other we're both dead." Patty said running a hand through her hair.

"If they find out then you tell them the truth it isn't fair that you're in so much trouble when you're not the one who got in this mess." Ricky wasn't very happy with Carly at the moment.

"Ricky you know that I can't tell her no sometimes she is just so needy and I feel like I'm letting her down if I don't help her out." Patty sighed.

"You don't have to cover for her all the time one of these days you aren't going to be there to help her when she get herself in a mess." Ricky pointed out.

"I know but you try telling her no I can't when she looks at me like that." Patty was helpless to tell Carly no when she started looking at her with a sad puppy dog face.

"Lets not worry about her right now lets just enjoy the ten minutes we have before we have to get back to work." Ricky said sitting down on the floor and pulling her onto his lap.

"I now I need to worry about how I'm going to make this up to you." She kissed him up the side of his neck.

"Not like that it has got us both in more trouble than it is worth." He joked giving her a smile before he kissed her again.

"That doesn't mean we can't try one day." Patty replied seductively this was a hell of a time for her hormones to be kicking in. She was a Halliwell and that was the story of her life a day late and a dollar short.

* * *

The next morning the thirteen were gathered in the Halliwell cousin's apartment. There was something in the air they knew that something big was about to go down but they didn't know exactly what it was. Poor Liz had been getting bits and pieces of the future coming in through her dreams. But she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was going on.

"Liz do you have any clue what any of it means?" Chris asked the older woman.

"Chris I have no clue what any of it means I'm only getting bits and pieces. The best chance I have of trying to figure it out is talking to Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Eva. Those are the only two people I know who can help me with my powers." Liz sighed it was frustrating not to know what she was seeing.

"I have a suggestion and remember it is just that but couldn't you talk to Tim about your powers ?" Lilly asked her roommate.

"Lilly talking to her about Tim is about like talking to Henry about O." Jake reminded his fiancé.

Liz ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath "No Jake it's fine. Lilly I would love to be able to talk to Tim about this he knows how to control these fuckin powers I don't. Troy is the lucky one he got mom's powers he might occasionally freeze shit into sheets of ice. But he has control of his powers."

"It has to mean something you can't see anything specific?" Henry asked gently.

"No I've got nothing I can pinpoint I wish I could. You have no idea how bad it sucks to have these powers and not be able to use them to help." Liz stressed.

"Actually I do once upon a time I couldn't heal. And I know it's a sore subject but Ladybug can't get her hearting under control so she doesn't use it." Chris offered.

Liz shook her head "Yeah but you both have other things to offer no demon would dare mess with you two. This stupid psychic thing is all I have going for me I have no active powers. I'm no good in a demon fight the way Lilly is she has that weird gypsy thing going for her sometimes and she fights better than I do. Prue and Jake both have offensive powers. The one thing I have that can help I can't figure out."

Bianca got down on her knees in front of Liz "Hey you are useful you can use your empathy to kill demons you know that. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself. Times like these were why magic school was invented. If I remember correctly which I always do there is a teacher there who is a psychic. Now we will just go talk to him and figure this out."

"Honey B is right we will figure this out I can help if you will let me in your head." Wyatt offered.

"No Wy it's ok B is right I'm only feeling sorry for myself. From what I'm getting whatever is going on I can sense evil in these visions but other than that I can't get a clear picture. And no offense but you get confused easy." Liz replied.

"Parker and I can go to Valhalla and see if my mom knows anything about any big threats." Calleigh offered.

"I don't think we should split up right now Cal for all we know this has something to do with this thirteen thing." Parker countered.

"I agree with Parker I think we should stick together." Roman chimed in.

"We have gone too long without hearing anything from the source maybe he is up to something again." Prue suggested.

Chuck nodded his head in agreement "Ladybug he is a demon he is always up to something it's just a matter of figuring it out."

"Liz gets this visions for a reason and it's to help us. So we just have to figure out what the hell they are supposed to mean." Troy said.

They were all too engrossed in their conversation to notice they were being watched. Before they knew what was going on they were sucked into a portal again. They were always getting sent some place. Little did they know this time where they were being sent was the one place that none of them were willing to talk about.

* * *

Ben shimmered into his uncle's sitting room an impatient look on his face. He was not happy that he had been summoned to see him so early in the morning. He realized that there was evil to be done but that could wait until a decent hour that wasn't too much to ask for. "Yes Uncle Greg." He said giving a sarcastic bow.

"Cole I just wanted you to come here because I wanted to tell you that I'm in the middle of another of my plans. I've arranged to have the thirteen sent some place so you can get in better with your family. All you have to do is act like you helping this won't hurt them or anything like that but it helps build your standing with them." Greg announced grandly.

"Uncle Greg you are going to get you and me both killed with your plans one of these days. You're lucky that when your little minion Ken got killed he didn't drag us both down with him." Ben shook his head.

"Ben I need you to trust me on this one I know what I'm doing I'm trying to help you out here." Greg replied he knew how to talk to him in order to get him to do something.

Ben sighed "Uncle Greg I know this is going to sound odd coming from a demon but I love you and I don't want to see them kill you."

Greg smiled at him "I love you too Ben but I'm doing this because it has to be done. That throne rightfully belongs to you and I will see that you get it even if it kills me. Now be a good boy and run along and do as your uncle asks."

"Fine Uncle Greg I'm going but only because I have no other choice in the matter." Ben huffed before he shimmered out.

"You'll make a fine source someday soon Ben. It's just too bad I won't be around to see it." Greg said looking at the spot his nephew had just vacated.

* * *

"Whoa hold up Piper I come in peace." Cole said holding his hands up in front of him when he shimmered into the kitchen of the manor. Piper had her fingers poised like she was going to blow him up.

Piper smiled at him "Sorry Cole I thought you were a demon my pregnancy hormones make me a little jumpy."

"Piper I am a demon I'm just a good demon. I was wondering if Dom is around here anywhere." Cole replied sitting down at the counter.

"He is up in the shower he is going to help me out at the clubs today." Piper answered him. She set a cup of coffee down in front of him.

He smiled his thanks at her "It's hard to believe that I actually have a son that I raise isn't it?" he asked not able to believe that himself.

"Like you said Cole you're a good demon now I can see it happening for you. And for what it's worth Dom is a really great kid you do a good job with him. I think he has to be a saint to put up with Paige she is one more pain in the ass that's how I know she is my granddaughter." Piper replied in a joking tone.

"The looks did it for me I mean really everything about that girl screams Halliwell. Of course my son would have had to fall for her the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. One smile from a Halliwell woman and we Turner men go weak in the knees." Cole mused.

"Cole please tell me that Carly or Val hasn't been flirting with you." Piper begged him.

Cole got a confused look on his face. "What the hell Piper? God no they haven't been flirting with me I think I make Prue have hot flashes but she has Chuck."

"Cole that was disgusting but she is her mother's daughter. I just don't put anything past Val and Carly. Those two along with Penny are the Halliwell trouble makers." Piper explained to him.

"I thought that all Halliwells were trouble makers I guess I was wrong about that." Dom said coming into the kitchen freshly showered.

"No I'm pretty sure you just chose to get engaged to one of the Halliwell trouble makers." Piper informed him.

Dom shrugged "You might be right on that one Aunt Piper. Hiya dad." He said clapping Cole on the back.

"Hiya back Dom it's really good to see you son." Cole said cheerfully.

"Not as good as it is to be seen dad. I don't know if you know this but swarm demons are mighty testy. I almost got my head taken off by one last night. Because three half whitelighters, a half demon, and a cupid does not the power of three make." Dom shook his head.

Cole arched an eyebrow at him "A cupid Dom? Unless it was one of Phoebe's girls I doubt a cupid was much help."

"It was Brady dad we don't have the heart to tell his stupid ass he can't come along sometimes even though we should. But as Uncle Coop likes to say sometimes Brady is a pretty bad ass cupid he can hold his own." Dom replied he had almost slipped and said Brady was a Halliwell.

"Ugh I swear to God I hate men sometimes. Especially the idiots that I am surrounded by." Paige raged as she was heard stomping through the house for some unknown reason.

"It sounds like she is in a wonderful mood today." Piper commented dryly.

Dom held up his hand in a sign for her and Cole to be quiet. "For Fuck's sake one of these days I'm going to kill Jack dead." Paige yelled Jack had apparently done something to piss her off.

"That was a close one for a minute there I thought I had managed to enrage her." Dom said sighing in relief.

"Dominic Halliwell Turner." Paige yelled at him when she came into the room. She looked exactly like Piper with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes love of my life?" Dom asked sweetly hoping to calm her some.

Paige smiled at him "I'm glad you said that because if you really love me you will kill my retarded uncle for me. And while you're at it you will kill his partner in crime."

"Uncle Wyatt is retarded but something tells me you don't want me to kill him and Uncle Jake. So I take it that it is Jack and Al who have managed to piss you off dear." Dom replied.

"Exactly Jack took all my potions and hid them he won't give them back. He said that one near death experience in twenty-four hours is enough for him." Paige pouted.

Piper raised her hand "First of all there will be no killing of any of my sons. And I have one question Dom. If he is technically your half brother why do you call him Uncle Jake?"

"Because I just do Aunt Piper. I can't explain it right now future consequences but after I talk some sense into Jack. Maybe someone will be in a good mood and decide that I can tell you." Dom answered when he saw the look he was getting from Paige.

"Oh fuck Dom you make me sound like Paige Halliwell super bitch. Go on and tell them it's not like you're going to hurt anything anyway." Paige relented without having to be talked into it.

"When I was born dad you went to Jake and asked him to accept me as his brother. He told you flat out that he couldn't do it. He said that his name is Cooper Halliwell Jr. he couldn't be tied to you in any way. Aunt Prue went through the roof on him I thank God every day that I'm not on her bad side. She told him that he better think up some way he could live with being related to me because she was going to be there for me no matter what. So he relented he agreed that he could live with being my uncle. So that is why I call him Uncle Jake and my future father-in-law Uncle Chris." Dom explained.

"He's not going to be your father-in-law if you don't go do what I asked you." Paige huffed.

"Paige I'm not going to kill Jack because he has more sense than you do sometimes." Dom said he just shrugged when she glared at him. He didn't let her rule his every move the way Chuck did Prue.

"Fine I will do it myself. Actually no I won't we need both of them for later we have another mass demon hunt." Paige rambled on shaking her head to herself.

"Define mass demon hunt." Dom asked more than a little scared to know the answer.

"A free for all the kind where you keep score." Paige smiled at him very pleased with herself.

Dom went over to her so he could wrap his arms around her "You're going to be the death of me one day woman. " He said huskily into her ear.

"And you love me just the same." Paige replied leaning into him.

"So is this team or individual scoring?" He asked giving into her wishes.

"Both and you know the rules the highest scoring team wins and the highest scoring individual wins." Page replied.

"I shouldn't be encouraging this but I have some potions back at my apartment if you want to use them." Cole offered.

Piper shook her head at him "Way to make them worse than they already are Cole that is the last thing I need is to be worried about them."

* * *

Henry groaned and rolled over when he heard an alarm clock buzzing that couldn't be right he hadn't been to bed yet. Had he? He rolled to his left to slap the damn thing off. He felt a brief moment of panic when he hit something warm and soft in the bed next to him. He relaxed when he saw the head full of dark hair it was just Bianca or so he thought. He turned off his alarm clock. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light but when they did he couldn't help but notice there was something off.

After a moment it hit him he knew what was off. Instead of being in his bed at the apartment he was in the bedroom of his childhood home. His eyes caught the back of his bedroom door and he groaned when he saw the calendar was turned to April 2024. He groaned out loud that could only mean one thing the brunette in bed next to him wasn't Bianca it was Oriana.

"Good morning Hen." Oriana said throwing her left arm around him and laying her head on his chest.

Henry tried his best not to flinch her actions. "Morning." He said keeping it brief he didn't really trust himself to speak.

Oriana looked up at him with those brown eyes of hers "You still sound crabby this morning. I thought we made up last night." She accused him.

He searched his memory and it took him a minute to figure out what she was talking about. She was referring to the fight they had the night before she died she had to be. They had only had one fight the whole time they were married and it had been the day before she died. "No I'm still a little sleepy that's all." He covered quickly not wanting her to think there was anything off about him. He cursed mentally it wasn't fair that he had to live this day once much less relive it again.

"Yeah well you know we have to get up. We may be on spring break but you know that counts for nothing with Aunt Piper she is making us work today." Oriana said never once taking her head off his chest.

Somewhere deep inside him he felt the feelings that he thought he had buried come to the surface. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "You have no idea how much I have missed this." He said without thinking first.

"Stop being silly Hen it was one little fight we'll get past it." She assured him pecking him on the lips again.

"O you know that I can't get out of bed until you get off of me." he teased her. He needed to change the subject before he did something that he would regret with her.

Oriana shifted so that she was laying on top of him "I just want to lay here like this for five more minutes. I'm really sorry about last night I should have never said those things to you I know that you love me."

"Oriana Rose I can't breathe you have got to get off the top of me." Henry joked he liked being with her but it didn't feel right. He felt like in someway he was cheating on Bianca with his wife.

"Well you're just going to have to move me if you want me to get off of you Henry Victor." Oriana told him in a seductive tone.

He was finding very hard to resist her charms but he was doing his best he replaced her image before him with a more unpleasant one. Henry flipped her so that she was laying underneath him. "I don't think it is wise of you to play games with me little girl I'm bigger and stronger than you are." He taunted her. She reached up to kiss him and it turned into a full blown make out session. He only hoped that Bianca would forgive him he had to play along. He turned his head when he heard a voice.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to walk in and see anything but you told me to wake you up if you weren't up on time. I'm just going to go now." Patty rambled on her hand covering her eyes.

Henry chuckled to himself "It's ok Charlie you can uncover your eyes now. I assure you we were only kissing. We both are still fully clothed."

"Ok I see that mom says that you better get to the manor if you want to eat breakfast today we ran out of cereal. Unless of course you want to cook something." Patty said avoiding meeting his gaze.

"Nope the manor it is. I still have to get dressed I guess I'll meet you there." Henry said trying to get rid of her. He needed to find Chris or one of his other cohorts they really didn't need to be stuck in the past.

"Alright I'm going now." Patty said "stupid brother he just had to get married I really didn't need to see that." She mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind her.

Oriana smiled up at him "You know I worry about her sometimes. I wonder how she ever expects to have a boyfriend."

"Believe me baby I'm not lucky enough to have her not date ever." Henry replied he was still pissed off beyond words with her for her damn pregnancy test.

"Good point if you want to eat we better get dressed unless of course you wanted to do something else this morning." Oriana tried tempting him.

Henry fought the urge to gag as he got out of bed the last person he had slept with was Bianca it would be wrong on so many levels if he turned around and slept with her sister. "No I think we better get to the manor before we get in trouble." He said abruptly pulling on a pair of jeans. He went to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt out which he threw over his head. He went in search of socks and shoes he found them without a problem.

"I see that you're dressed and ready to go just give me a minute I actually care how I look." Oriana said making her way to the closet. This was like being stuck in the middle of a horrible nightmare for Henry.

* * *

Chris woke up on a couch not really aware of where he was he just knew that he wasn't in his apartment. He didn't remember falling asleep but with the way his flashbacks were always flaring up on him he could never be sure of what he was doing. He studied the room intently for a moment before he realized he woke up in the living room at the manor go figure.

He put his feet on the ground and he groaned when he heard his mother talking loudly in the other room. Not only that but he heard his sister and all his younger female cousins. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked into the kitchen his nose following the smell of brewing coffee.

"Good morning ladies why the hell aren't you all at school?" Chris asked them it was a legitimate question he was afraid to know what the hell was wrong now.

Mel walked to him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. Something about her looked different and he couldn't tell what it was. "Chris how much did you drink last night? We're all on spring break and you know it." She was talking to him like he was simple minded.

"Mel please forget your simple minded brother for like five seconds I might be scarred for life." Patty said trying to get her cousin's attention.

"Charlie what the hell are you talking about this time?" Mel asked rolling her eyes.

Chris studied all the girls there was something different about all of them. "Mel this is serious this time. Hank told me to wake him up this morning right? No because nothing is ever that simple." Patty went on. That sent warning bells off in Chris' head Henry wouldn't have asked her to wake him up he had just got off of work.

Mel laughed "Charlie I have yet to see the problem here." she pointed out.

"There is a huge problem here because I swear I walked in on him and O about to get it on." Patty ranted throwing her hands up in the air.

Now that wasn't right at all he figured his cousin just had a slip of the tongue. "Charlie you said O but I think you meant B." Chris corrected her.

"Oh for the love of God Chris I meant O and don't let her hear you say that. You know as well as I do that they had a huge round last night and she accused him of having feelings for B." Patty smacked him on the back of his head.

Chris got a sick feeling the pit of his stomach this was fate's way of playing cruel joke on him. "Oh God this is not happening I went through this shit once I shouldn't have to deal with it again." He groaned.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell I know that you don't live here anymore but that doesn't change the fact that you should watch your mouth in front of the girls." Piper narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry mom." Chris said pissing his mother off in any time was a bad idea.

"So Val I'm taking bets how much longer do you think this marriage is going to last?" Carly asked she was taking bets on how long her brother's marriage was going to last.

Val shrugged "I'll give them another month I'm half cupid after all I have to at least give them a chance."

"I only give it another week I think they can barely stand the sight of each other." Carly replied. "Charlie, do you and Mel want in on this action?"

"After what I walked in on today I give it six months." Patty said fighting the urge to gag.

"See me I'll give it two weeks it will take Hank that long to get off his ass and decide that he really has feelings for B." Mel wagered.

"You guys don't think that this is a little bit wrong? We shouldn't be betting on when Hank's marriage is going to be over." Penny asked reasonably. Chris smiled a little how missed the days when his cousin was sweet and innocent.

"They may not think that it is wrong but I do you girls know better than doing anything like that. Now that being said I give it three more days O isn't stupid she knows how he feels about B." Piper scolded them and stooped down to their level at the same time.

"Oh my God Aunt Piper can actually joke I think I might die of a heart attack right here and now." Carly said putting her hand over her chest.

Chris shook his head Carly and Val never changed there was really no hope for them. "Mom is actually quite funny when she wants to be. I can't believe you all actually bet on this you are shameless." He had resigned himself to his current fate he would have to play along with them until he could fine a way to get a hold of Wyatt or someone else in his group.

* * *

Henry was sitting alone at his desk in his office. He sighed and ran his hands through his short hair. He was still pissed beyond being able to think straight at his youngest daughter. He could not believe that she had been so stupid. He took the picture he had of her in her softball uniform and Ricky standing next to her in his football uniform and looked at it. The picture had been taken before they started dating before things had gotten so complicated.

"Damn it you two I can't believe that you were stupid enough to do this. You are still babies yourselves you don't know the first thing about having a baby. Really believe me when I say I'm not mad at you I'm just scared for you." Henry talked to the picture as a lone tear slid down his cheek. He loved them both and he didn't want them to get in a mess that they couldn't get out of.

Henry quickly wiped his tears away when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." he called out when he was sure he had his voice under control.

The police officer that sat at the desk outside his office stuck his head in the door. "Capt there is a girl here to see you." he said.

"Which one of my daughters is it?" Henry asked they were both supposed to be in school but with their lives being such as they were he didn't put anything past them.

The officer shook his head "It's neither one of them Capt this is someone that I have never seen before but she insists that she just has to see you."

"O'Hara you've got to give me more than that to go on. What does she look like?" Henry asked he had no clue where this one could have come from. None of his teenage parolees were female.

"I don't know she is kinda short with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks to be about fifteen or sixteen." O'Hara guessed.

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed "Send her in with my luck she is the girlfriend of one of my shit for brain parolees."

"Sure thing Capt." O'Hara said.

The first thing that ran through Henry's mind when the young blonde headed young woman walked through the door was that O'Hara hadn't been kidding when he said she was short she made Roman look like a giant. She was only 5'3 at the most.

Henry looked up slightly annoyed "What did he do that you had to come check in for him?" he asked sure that one of his parolees had sent their girlfriend to talk to him.

"Excuse me?" she asked him timidly.

"You're boyfriend isn't one of my parolees?" Henry asked confused he had thought for sure that was what she had wanted with him.

She shook her head while she looked down at the floor "No, you are Henry Mitchell right?" she asked just to be sure she had the right man.

"Yeah that is me. What I can I do for you?" Henry asked gently looking at her concerned.

She brought her eyes up from the floor for just a moment. "I think that you might be my father." She said simply.

Henry was stunned he didn't know what to say he could have been knocked over by a feather at that point. The only thought that ran through his head was Paige was going to kill him.

* * *

A/N: So the gang got sent back in time to the day Henry's wife died that is going to be loads of fun for Henry and B. He Can't even say her name half the time without having a mental collapse. I thought that it was about time that we saw Prue doing her auntly duties I liked the interaction between her and Carly. Leave it to Mel to patch things up between Ricky and Patty like she was really going to let those two break up. You seriously have got to love the interaction between Piper and Cole they both crack me up together it is sort of the friendship made in hell. Paige is her father made over when it comes to her demon hunting ways she won't give it a rest. It appears that our beloved Henry Sr. has been a little bit of a bad boy he may have a daughter that Paige didn't know about. I can't see him cheating on Paige but you never know. But things aren't always as they seem in the lives of the Halliwells and their loved ones. It seriously makes you wonder where this girl came from and what the hell she wants. Gorgon is making last ditch effort to help Ben out. It's like he knows that his days are numbered. Until next time please review.


	3. Reliving The Past

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reliving The Past

Henry rubbed his hands over his face there was no way he could be hearing what he was hearing. Throughout his almost twenty-two year marriage he had been faithful to his wife there was no way in hell he had fathered a child with someone else. He and Paige had never even hit a rough patch in their marriage sure they fought but they forgot about it five minutes later.

"Are you my father?" she asked him a hopeful tone in her voice.

Henry gestured to the chair that was in front of his desk. "Take a seat we need to talk about this." He said and she did as he told her. "First of all how about you tell me your name?"

"My name is Hailey Mitchell." Hailey told him looking up at him with her big blue eyes. There was something familiar about them he would give her that much.

Henry took a deep breath he had to let her down gently "Hailey sweetie there is no possible way I could be your father. Now if you were older then it might be a possibility but you're younger than my twins." He explained and he watched her eyes fill up with tears.

"If you're not my father then why did my mother have this picture of you?" Hailey asked him handing him a picture with the edges yellow from age.

Henry took it from her and his breath caught in his throat. The picture was of him and the brother he had forgot he had they had been separated as kids when they were put into the foster system. The picture had been taken when they had met up one time as teenagers. Mark had promised him that he would get him out of foster care as soon as he turned eighteen but that had never happened. Over the years Henry had just pushed it to the back of his mind. "I'm not your father but this other guy in the picture with me is. That is my older brother Mark. We were put into foster care as kids and we were separated that was taken the last time we saw each other. I was fifteen and he was seventeen."

"Oh I'm sorry I wasted your time then." Hailey said getting up to leave.

"No don't go I may not be your father but I am your uncle. Now I need you to tell me why you're looking for your father?" Henry said in a soothing tone trying to put her at ease.

Some of the tears that had collected in Hailey's eyes fell "Two years ago my mom died and I have been in the foster care system every since. As you can imagine no one wants to take in an almost sixteen year old girl."

"Yeah bouncing from foster home to foster can be bad that is no way for anyone to grow up. Have you tried contacting Mark?" Henry asked it had been years since he had seen or heard from his brother.

"The only Mark Mitchell they had on record died a few months before I was born." Hailey answered sadly.

"And so you thought that made me your father." Henry stated his life never could be simple.

Hailey slowly nodded her head. "But since you're not I will just go and never bother you again. I can't imagine that you want to be bothered with your dead brother's child."

Henry took a deep breath and shut his eyes years' worth of buried memories coming back on him. "If you're my niece I can't let you stay in a foster home."

"Trust me one week with me and you would be more than ready to give me back. That is how it has been with all my other foster homes in the last two years." Hailey spat out bitterly.

Henry snorted if he hadn't tried to give his twins back to the stork he didn't know what this girl could do that would make him want to get rid of her. "I have a set of twins who are almost eighteen. I doubt there is anything you can do that is worse than the things they do."

"Yeah well I'm willing to bet their not freaks like I am." Hailey replied.

_Ha that is a joke none of my kids are normal but that is what makes them special. _Henry thought to himself but he somehow doubted that this girl could trump their magical powers. "What makes you think you're a freak?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hailey assured him she didn't believe it herself sometimes.

Henry being married to who he was married to would believe just about anything. "You would be surprised."

Hailey sort of shrugged "Ok but when you freak out I did try to warn you. I'll have to show you." she said. She sat there in her chair for a moment before she was enveloped in orbs and she orbed back in behind the chair biting her lip.

Henry had thought there was nothing she could do that would shock him he had been wrong. _Holy shit she just orbed I'm going to have to take her home with me now. _He thought to himself. "Oh my God you just orbed."

"See I told you that I was a freak." Hailey said but she stopped midsentence when she realized he had used the correct terminology. "Wait you know about orbing?"

"You're no more of a freak than my wife and kids are they can orb too." Henry informed her he knew that the elders were involved in this somehow they always were. "Andy get in here now I need you."

Andy appeared a moment later in a shower of orbs "What do you need Henry?" he asked.

"I need you to orb us to magic school. I have to talk to an elder and that would be the place because I know just the elder to talk to. Leo is going to help me have a chat with his little buddies about her. I have a suspicion that they have been holding something back." Henry explained pointing at Hailey.

Hailey looked at them stunned she couldn't believe that Henry knew about orbing much less that he knew a whitelighter. "Oh wow so maybe you don't think I'm a freak."

"Of course I don't think you're a freak. Andy is going to take us somewhere so we can get to the bottom of this." Henry assured her. He put his hand out to her and she took it. Andy put his hand on Henry's shoulder and orbed them all up to magic school.

* * *

Jake was woke up by someone shoving him awake. He didn't remember falling asleep and what was worse than that he hadn't been drinking so there was no reason for him to have blacked out. He groaned out loud when he saw Prue was standing over him. It wasn't bad enough that he didn't know how the hell he got home but now he had to deal with his sister too. It wasn't his idea of a good time she looked pissed off beyond words.

"Prue what the hell are you trying to do? Give me shaken baby syndrome." Jake asked sarcastically.

Prue had to try not to laugh at him that was pretty funny. "You got the baby part right because you have been acting like an over grown infant for weeks." It didn't matter to her that she had no clue what she was doing at the condo. When her brother opened himself up to comments like that she was going to take the opening.

Jake rolled his blue eyes at her "Don't start in on me about Greg again Prue. I can't help the way I feel about him. I am a Halliwell we are not known for being the most reasonable people on the face of the planet."

Prue rolled her eyes right back at him "Jake honestly we wake up at mom and dad's house and you want to fight. I have no clue how we got here and what's more you should see yourself you look like you're twelve."

Jake got out of bed and went to look at the mirror on his dresser. Prue was right he did look younger he had not facial hair to speak of and his hair was cut with just a strip left down the center. That was odd his hair hadn't been cut that way since he was in high school. He turned to look at his sister and she wasn't fairing much better than he was. "Ladybug before you start talking about me you might want to look at yourself in the mirror."

Prue was scared now she actually gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror "There is no way that I have a zit I haven't had a zit since I was seventeen." This was a grave cosmic injustice because Prue Halliwell had flawless skin since she got out of her awkward teen phase.

"Prue I think that you should worry less about having a damn zit. I mean look at me I haven't had my hair cut like this in over two years. Something is seriously off here look around does anything seem different to you." Jake replied his sister was too damn dramatic for her own good he was going to do his best to make sure his baby brother never turned out like that.

Prue looked around his room but honestly she could say that there was nothing jumping out at her Jake's room was a mess like it always was. Looking for clues based on that was like looking for a polar bear in a snowstorm. "Jake this room looks like it needs to be condemned as usual. So if we're supposed to find clues based on that then we might have to start digging through the piles of your dirty socks."

Jake didn't reply to her he just flipped her off and continued to look around. Then it hit him the picture on his mirror was different from the one he currently had taped up there. This one was of him in his football uniform and Lilly in her cheerleading uniform. "Prue what you said before about not having a zit since you were seventeen. Well I have some bad news I think we might be seventeen again."

Prue shook her head in denial "Cookie Dough that can't be true seventeen was not a good year for us. No one is cruel enough to make us relive that age."

"Bullshit if I were trying to make us come apart this is exactly what I would do. What better way to tear us apart then by making us relive the one event that none of us will talk about to this day?" Jake reasoned with her.

"No we are more than willing to talk about it we just don't because it hurts Hank too bad." Prue reminded him making face when she picked up one of his gym socks. "That is just not sanitary Jakie."

Jake actually shared her sentiments when he caught a whiff of it. "You're right it is a miracle I didn't get some kind of disease from my own dirty socks. But that is not the problem we need to focus on right now. We need to find the others so we can think about some way to get back home."

Prue nodded her head in agreement "I agree. Now at about this time we didn't have the apartment so where would we meet up?" she asked knowing the answer.

"The manor so lets get dressed and head over there. And I swear I am going to kill the elders if I can't find my clothes when I get back. That was my favorite pair of jeans they hugged my ass just right." Jake complained.

Prue patted him on the back "And then you talk about me. I'm going to my room to put some clothes on I'll meet you in the living room in five minutes." She said walking out leaving him to the war zone he called his room.

* * *

Like Henry Liz came to in the middle of a nightmare she was being punished for something she had done in a past life she was sure of it. And she was pretty sure whatever she had done to piss off fate had happened when she had been Lady Guinevere that woman was one more pain in the ass. There were things in her past that needed to stay there and never come back and haunt her this was one of those things.

She had to stop herself from screaming when she woke and saw Dean lying in bed next to her. Wyatt would have a fit there were no two ways about it. He was jealous by nature but no one awakened the green-eyed monster in him the way Dean did. She had to assume it was the fact that he had almost lost her to him that did it. For a moment she contemplated sneaking out of bed without waking him up. But she knew that would never work Dean was a light sleeper. So she settled on pushing him out of her bed she didn't like it that he was sleeping in Wyatt's spot.

"What the hell did you did that for Liz?" Dean asked as he pulled himself up out of the floor.

"Oh Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I must have been fighting in my sleep again." Liz said putting on her best innocent face.

Dean got on the bed on his knees and cupped her face in his hands "Hey were you having those visions in your sleep again?" he asked concerned. It was a known fact that she didn't have any control of what she saw in her sleep and some of it was some not so fun stuff.

Liz shook her head "No this was just me tossing and turning I must have forgot that you stayed over last night."

Dean laughed at her "Well it is no wonder that you forgot I was over here with the way you drank last night. I think you and Wyatt were in a contest to see who could drink themselves into having alcohol poisoning first."

Liz fought the urge to frown she didn't like him talking about her boyfriend like that "Dean you know how competitive me and Wuvey Bear get sometimes."

Dean did frown "Damn it Elizabeth what is it going to take for me to get you to stop calling him that?" he asked pissed off.

"Don't call me Elizabeth Dean. It is just his nickname you don't have to be so jealous all the time." Liz flared at him even though he had damn good reason to be jealous.

"You're right I'm sorry I know that he is your best friend and nothing more. So how about I make you breakfast?" Dean asked trying to make it up to her.

Liz had to think fast she didn't want to spend anymore time with him than she had to "Dean I would love that but you need to go. We have a demon to go after and I don't want you around for that you might get hurt."

Dean had been in the process of putting his clothes on anyway. Liz was thankful that she hadn't woke up next to him naked. "Sure say no more I really need to go anyway."

"Right so I'll walk you out." Liz said sounding a little too eager.

They walked out into the living room, which was littered with beer bottles. Not because they had a party there but because this was when she and Troy had shared the apartment. This was before he had decided to go out soul searching. Troy didn't believe in throwing things in the trash until he could no longer see the coffee table.

"So I'll see you later. I know that you have to work at P3 today so I'll swing by at lunch." Dean said as he opened the door.

"Yeah I'll see you then." Liz said not even wanting to think of the ramifications of what him and Wyatt seeing each other would entail. Dean leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head so he only got her cheek.

"I get you're mad at me for just a minute ago I'll make it up to you I promise." Dean said walking out the door.

Liz banged her head lightly on the door after he had gone "Oh this is such a mess. I am going to personally kill the bastard who did this." She groaned.

"Lizzie I think you might be going crazy you're talking to yourself." Troy said from behind her. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. From the looks of him that is what he had slept in.

"I wish it was that simple Troy I just walked Dean out. So something pretty fuckin complicated is going on right about now." Liz informed him.

"Do you have any idea where we are right now?" Troy asked he knew that he was in his sister's apartment he didn't know much more than that.

"Well you still live here so my guess is I have to be twenty-one or twenty-two at the most. According to Dean Wyatt and I tried to out drink each other if that helps any." Liz offered helplessly. "You think about that a minute I'm going to go put clothes on I feel dirty knowing that I slept next to him."

"Liz like me you already have clothes on we must have been really fucked up." Troy pointed out.

Liz looked down and sure enough he was right she didn't really have time to waste putting on different clothes anyway. She twirled the engagement ring that was on her finger around before she took it off and put it in her pocket. "It would never do for Wy to see that he would have a fit. Grab a set of keys off the table we're going to the manor." She announced.

"Sounds like a plan to me sister of mine lets go I'll drive." Troy replied pulling her behind him so they could get out of this mess.

Chuck wasn't really sure what was going on all he knew was he woke up on his living room floor. He didn't know how he got there or why Wyatt was sound asleep on his couch. There was something seriously wrong with this picture he was sleeping on the floor and Wyatt was on the couch this was his apartment after all. He didn't have time to think about that petty bullshit he had to wake up his best friend. They were in deep shit this time and he knew it.

"Hey Wy wake up man." Chuck yelled at him shoving him roughly but to no avail. "Damn stupid twice blessed pain in my ass I don't know why I bother you sleep like a rock." He walked to his kitchen he filled a glass with water. He emptied the contents of the glass over Wyatt's sleeping head. That got him up it was about the only thing minus a natural disaster that could rouse him from his sleep. Unless of course it was Liz who had her own brand of waking him up. But Chuck drew the line at kissing his friend to wake him.

"Chuck what the fuck did you do that for?" Wyatt asked confused and pissed off.

"Because your stupid ass sleeps like a dead person and that is the only way I can wake you up." Chuck explained.

"What are we doing in your apartment?" Wyatt asked after he had looked around.

"My guess would be we just got sent on another all expenses paid trip." Chuck replied shaking his head at the thought it was not a pleasant one.

Wyatt ran his hand through his hair, which was way shorter than he normally kept it. It was about the length it had been when he was in the Navy. "Well how the hell do we know where we got sent this time?"

"I don't know but my guess is with you having your sailor boy cut you are either still in the Navy or you just got out." Chuck guessed.

"What the hell could be gained from sending us back to the past?" Wyatt asked he got confused enough as it was in the present.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I'm not a demon. I don't pretend to understand the way they think."

Wyatt scrunched up his nose and raised an eyebrow "Technically you are a demon Chuck but I know what you mean. I just wish I knew how far back in the past we are."

Chuck thought about it for a moment he didn't keep a calendar he really didn't feel the need to. But there had to be a way and then a thought popped into his head. "Wy look at you knee."

Wyatt looked at him like he was crazy but he rolled his left pants leg up and looked at his left knee. "Ok I'm looking at it but I don't see anything." He replied wondering if he was missing something.

Chuck shook his head there was no sense in one person being that dense. He shuddered to think about what that made him he was his best friend by choice that had to say something about his sanity and his IQ level at the same time. "No, not that knee Wy the other one. I swear you are such a jackass sometimes."

Wyatt rolled up his other pants leg and looked at his right knee it was his bad knee. Sure enough there was a scar going up in from where he had surgery to fix it. The scar was pink it looked fresh meaning he hadn't hurt it that long ago. "This still looks pretty fresh if I remember correctly I hurt the damn thing at the beginning of 2024. I didn't get the case off until the end of March."

Chuck groaned, "You just said the magic words my friend 2024. That should be setting off all kind of warning bells."

"I can't think of anything Chuck." Wyatt said he had to play at being that dumb sometimes there was no way he was really like that.

"Oh Wy come on the one thing we won't talk about happened that year." Chuck said trying to give him a hint.

"Well Lizzie was engaged to Dean but we talk about that. That is really the only thing I can think of other than Oriana getting killed." Wyatt mused he happened upon the answer and he didn't even realize it.

"That is it right there moron Oriana died this year we don't talk about that. So there has to be a reason some demon wanted us to relive this. I can't think of what it is but they don't keep us around for our thinking skills we are simple soldiers." Chuck replied.

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Wyatt asked this was bad news and he knew it.

"Since this is the era before the pent house my best guess in the manor we all spent more time there than we did anywhere." Chuck said after he thought about it for a moment.

"Ok so lets go there then. At the very least I know Chris has to be there." Wyatt said.

"Wy when we get out of this mess you and I are going to have a serious talk about how dense you are sometimes." Chuck informed him shimmering out so he would take the hint and follow him.

* * *

Carly was nervous she never got nervous but she was now. She had just come from getting her blood drawn to see if she was pregnant or not. This was the one test that she needed to fail she couldn't even begin to think about what she would do if it turned out that she was pregnant. She really needed to think things through all the way one of these days her rash actions were going to get her in trouble.

She didn't really know how she ended up on Jason's doorstep but it seemed like the logical place to go. After she had left Prue she claimed that she needed to be alone. That was the last thing in the world she needed. She had spent the better part of four days feeling alone. She wanted to be with Jason because if her test results were positive it was going to affect him too. She knocked on the door she just needed Jason to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

Jason had a bright smile on his face when he opened the door. "Carly this is a nice surprise. I haven't seen you in a few days." He said cheerfully not knowing that his world might be getting ready to crash down around him.

For the first time in her life Carly felt her words fail her. She just fell into his arms and cried. She felt guilty about everything she had done. She felt guilty about not telling him she might be pregnant and she felt guilty about all the trouble she had caused for her sister.

Jason scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He really didn't know what to do he had never seen her like this before. She was normally running around giving everyone including him fits. He held her close to him while she cried. "Hey tell me what's wrong I want to help I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'm a horrible person." Carly managed to get out between sobs. It had to be true a kind hearted person wouldn't get their sister to take the blame for them when they did something monumentally stupid. And they wouldn't keep said action from their boyfriend when it affected him too.

Jason scoffed at her "Carly you are not a horrible person. As a matter of fact underneath that tough façade you put up you have a really tender heart that gets hurt easily. I don't know who has hurt you in the past but I know whoever he is he needs to have his ass kicked for it. But you don't fool me with the act I know that beneath the super bitch act and the wise cracks you're still a scared little girl sometimes. Now tell me what's wrong." He begged her.

Carly took her face out of his chest and looked up into his blue eyes. She couldn't deny anything he said because it was true. "Jason no matter what I tell you you're not going to get mad right?"

"No I won't get mad unless some jerk did something to you in which case I will help your brother rip him apart." Jason said not knowing that if Hank ripped anyone apart it would be him.

Carly took a deep breath to slow her racing pulse. "Jason there is a chance that I might be pregnant. My period is a few days late and my period is never late."

Jason was shocked as hell to hear that but he didn't let it register on his face. "Ok so have you taken a pregnancy test?" he asked her calmly.

"Yes and it was inconclusive. I just got back from the doctor's office I had my blood drawn to be sure. It shouldn't take them long to get the results back. As soon as I know you'll know." Carly explained to him.

Jason cupped her face in his hands and forced her to meet his eyes "I want you to know that no matter what those results come back as I will be right here for you. If you are pregnant I am more than capable of taking care of you and a baby. I will not let someone else raise my child. I want you to understand that."

Carly cried harder again "Thank you Jason you have no idea how much that means to me."

"You don't have to thank me I was into this too. I will take care of what is mine. I promise you if we have a baby together I will always be here for both of you." Jason assured her.

"Jason I'm sorry I waited so long to tell I was scared that you wouldn't want anything to do with me." Carly confided in him.

Jason shook his head at her slowly "Not going to happen ever. You should have come to me when you first found out. I would have gone with you to the doctor there was no reason for you to go through this alone. Because if this results in a child you weren't alone when it happened."

"Jay I just need you to hold me right now. I have never felt so alone in my entire life." Carly threw her arms around his neck.

"Whatever you need I am right here and I will be no matter what." Jason repeated himself wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Jay you are such a great boyfriend." She reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Thank you I try. I know that if I don't behave right towards you Hank and Chris will both kill me very slowly." Jason joked.

"And for what it's worth I think that you would make a really great dad." Carly told hoping it didn't come to that yet.

"Lets cross that bridge when we get there. Right now you're the only one I'm worried about." He brushed away some of the tears on her face using his thumb.

Carly snuggled into him closer and they sat in silence for a little while. "Jay the next time I try to seduce you stop me." she said breaking their silence.

"You're a hard woman to say no to. But trust me I will and I will remind you that you're the one who told me to tell you no." Jason joked a little bit.

For the first time in days Carly felt like everything was going to be ok no matter what happened.

* * *

"Melinda Paige Halliwell." Piper called to her only daughter when she came walking in the side door.

Mel just took a deep breath there was no telling what her mother wanted. It wasn't like she wasn't having a bad day already she hadn't seen or heard from her boyfriend all day he wasn't returning any of her calls. She was going to kill him when she got her hands on him. "What mother?"

"I was just hoping that you were the reason I haven't been able to get a hold of your good for nothing boyfriend all day." Piper said sweetly. That woman's mood swings were going to cause one of her children to kill her.

"Join the club mom I haven't heard from him all day either he isn't answering his phone and he is ignoring me when I try to talk to him telepathically. And no you can't kill him until I get done with him." Mel said sitting down at the counter.

Piper looked deep in thought for a moment "That is odd he normally calls me when he gets caught up in something. With him he could just be running errands for dad. I almost hate to ask but have you heard from you brothers today?"

Mel shook her head "No I haven't heard from them. And no I don't know if they are up to anything."

"I swear they all want to force me into early labor with the way they carry on. I don't think I want to know what they're up to. Knowing them the way I do they might have gotten bored and decided to attack the source." Piper said she had never forgiven them for going after the source the first time.

"Mom no one wants that Chris might still be sleeping. And God knows that I don't want to know what Wyatt is doing with Liz. Besides that they all have other things to do today I think anyway. Or they could just be having an all day movie marathon they are known for that. I'm sure it's nothing you should check with dad and see if B made it to work. If she isn't at magic school then you should worry." Mel reasoned with her.

"Ok I hate to admit it but you're right. Now I need to ask you a huge favor. Be my head chef tonight I have no one else to replace Roman right now. You're the only one I trust." Piper asked hopefully.

Mel groaned she hated that job with a passion she would be so glad when she finally got to be a cop. She still hadn't told Piper about that she was going to have to soon. "Mom I will do it but when you have a minute I have something that I need to talk to you about."

"Mel just tell me you're not pregnant." Piper said that was the first thought that popped into her mind.

"God no mother I'm too smart for that there was this thing called birth control invented for a reason and I use it. It's nothing too life altering it's just about school." Mel rolled her eyes leave it to her mother to think the worst about her.

"Mel we have time now just tell me what it is." Piper said her little girl never kept secrets from her.

"Ok but I warn you you're not going to like it." Mel replied in a sing song voice.

"Mel I don't like half of what I here as long as you don't tell me you're not going to college I could really care less." Piper said testily.

"Mom I signed up for the police academy I'm still going to school. But I will be working as a cop too. I know that you don't like it that Chris is a cop and you're going to like me being one even less. But I have to follow my heart." Mel explained she never was one to back down from her mother.

Piper didn't know what to say. There were so many things running through her head at the moment. "Melinda Paige Halliwell I don't know how you could keep something like this from me. No I'm not happy about it at all but I will support you no matter what you decide." She hugged her.

Mel looked a little unsure for a minute "Ok who are you and what have you done with my mother?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mel I only want you to be happy. You are my baby girl and I want to keep you safe but you're right you have to do what makes you happy. And who knows maybe one day you will grow out of it. I have hoped the same thing about Chris and Hank but it won't happen. It doesn't hurt a girl to dream though." Piper smiled at her.

"I love you so much mom thank you for understanding." Mel gushed hugging her back this time.

"I love you too. At least all I have to live with is you wanting to be a cop not hiding pregnancy tests." Piper quipped.

Mel had to bite her tongue. "Yeah well the twitches were never known for always using their brains. I have to go get ready for work now. Roman is so finding a way to make this up to me later."

"You give him hell baby girl." Piper said propelling her towards the steps. She had some kids in their twenties to track down she was going to kill them when she found them. So not only did the thirteen have to worry about getting out of the past but they had Piper gunning for them.

* * *

Leo orbed into his office wearing his black robe. Very rarely did he wear it unless he had to take over for a teacher. He was having to do that more and more these days and always for the same teacher. And no matter how many times he tried to come down on her he couldn't because she would smile at him and say but Uncle Leo. And he had to admit Bianca had a pretty good reason to miss work.

Leo pulled his robe off and put it on the back of his chair. "Sorry Henry I didn't mean to keep you waiting but you know who didn't show up to work again she called in sick."

Henry offered him a shrug "You know B Leo she might actually be sick or her and Hank might be getting into something."

Leo smiled and nodded his agreement "Alright Hen what did you need that was so important?" he asked when he saw the small blonde haired girl sitting next to him.

"This is Hailey I think she might be my niece by my older brother Mark. Leo that isn't the half of it she can orb. So I thought that maybe I needed to talk to the elders." Henry explained pointing at Hailey.

Leo smiled at the young girl who was pretty much in awe "Well then I'm your man. But you know there was a twenty year period when I wasn't an elder and there is no telling what Odin thought was a good idea."

"You're an elder?" Hailey asked she had heard about them but she never thought she would meet one.

"Sure am." Leo said putting her at ease "Hailey is orbing the only power you have?" he asked very gently.

"No I have others but I'm not sure how to control them. Sometimes when I get upset things start flying around the room. And if something startles me I orb out and then back in really fast. I can't stand to be in a roomful of people sometimes because I swear I can hear their thoughts." Hailey told him.

"Telekinesis and telepathy seems like a hallmark for the half whitelighters they all have it." Henry said dryly.

"True but the also have teleorbing and I'm not so sure she doesn't she just may not know about it." Leo replied.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hailey admitted shyly.

"It's ok you'll get it sooner or later. Now I need to ask you do you know which one of your parents had powers?" Leo asked her.

"I think that it was my dad mom never really talked to me about my powers she just told me that they were special and I had to not use them in front of other people. I just can't help it sometimes." Hailey replied she didn't like being the center of attention.

Henry's eyes went wide if his brother had powers that meant there was a chance he had powers. That was if she was really his brother's child though. "Leo get an elder now I need answers."

Leo closed his eyes and Kevin orbed in a minute later. "Hey Leo what can I do for you?" Kevin asked him cheerfully.

"Kevin what do you know about Hailey?" Leo asked pointing at her.

"More of Odin's doings." Kevin replied simply.

"Is she really my niece?" Henry asked he was sure that she was every time she looked at him he saw his brother's eyes staring back at him.

"Yes she is your brother's child. There were those of us who wanted to guide her to you two years ago but Odin was being stubborn." Kevin answered his question.

"Which of her parents had powers?" Leo asked him.

"Her father he was killed by a demon right before she was born." Kevin reported he may have had a little hand in her showing up at Henry's office.

Henry gulped "But if he was half witch and half whitelighter what does that make me?"

"Henry you're half witch and half whitelighter too." Kevin said looking him in the eyes.

Henry felt like he was going to faint this could not be happening to him. Everything he thought he knew about himself had been a lie.

"Kevin I think that you should get Odin to come down here and explain." Leo said putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

* * *

Bianca woke up in her apartment she really didn't care to think about how she got back there. She knew that the clothes she had on needed to be thrown in the trash. They were covered in blood and dirt. She was sore all over she groaned when she pulled her shirt over her head. She had a huge cut on her left arm that hurt when the fabric touched it. So she put on a tank top and a clean pair of jeans.

There was pretty much no doubt in her mind what time period she was in when she heard giggling coming from her living room. She walked out there and sure enough there was her older sister Maria and her husband Tyler. Before they had moved out she had shared an apartment with them.

"Hey B I didn't think that we would see you up this early." Tyler called to her cheerfully. He was sitting on the couch with Maria on his lap.

"Trust me I didn't expect to be up this early." Bianca grumbled.

"My God B you are such a crab ass all the time I miss my fun sister." Maria whined at her and then she caught sight of her sister's arm. "B you've had to stop with all the demon hunts it is going to get you killed."

"Maria just don't worry about it." Bianca said trying her best to remember the details of this conversation.

"Leave her alone Maria she can't help it that it is no fun being a home wrecker." Tyler smirked at her.

"Yeah that is true it can't be easy being the person who is going to be the end of your sister's marriage." Maria agreed with her husband.

"That isn't funny you guys I'm not trying to break them up." Bianca rolled her eyes and it had been true she hadn't been trying to break them up.

"Honey it's not anything that you're doing we are referring to the fact that he loves you. Oriana makes a pretty convincing case sometimes she wanted him because you did you know that." Maria explained to her.

"Yeah what my brilliant wife said B. But all this demon hunting and these jobs you are doing for Mickey isn't going to help anything." Tyler chimed in.

"I do jobs for Mickey because I have nothing better to do and it keeps me from going insane." Bianca argued she couldn't remember if that is what she said the last time Tyler accused her of that but she was going with it now.

As if on cue Mickey shimmered into the room looking for Bianca. "Anca I'm glad that you're up. I have another job for you and it has to be done tonight."

Bianca was really fighting hard to keep her emotions in check. She knew the first time that Mickey offered her the job she should have said no. And knowing what she now knew she was reluctant to tell him she would do it. "Why does it have to be done tonight Mickey?" she asked him she had asked him the same thing the first time around.

"Because it is one of those things that has to be done on a full moon. Everything you need to know is on this piece of paper right here." Mickey replied handing her a piece of paper that was folded in half.

Bianca took the paper from him even though she didn't have to she knew what it said by heart. Part of her wanted so badly to refuse him but she knew that she couldn't she would have to do things the way she had done them that day. "Ok it won't be a problem I'll call you when the job is done."

"I knew I could count on you sweetheart it's just Lindsey has this thing that she really wants me to be at." Mickey explained to her.

"Don't mention it Uncle Mickey I'll take care of it. " Bianca replied shrugging off his gratitude.

"Uncle Mickey this is the very last time she is doing something like this for you. Look at her arm the girl is retarded she doesn't need to be running around doing that crap alone." Maria said glaring at her uncle.

The funny thing was Bianca had sworn to herself that was the very last job she would do for him. She just hadn't known that it would cost her so much. On the bright that last job had led to her getting her job at magic school. "Alright you two stand here and argue about me like you own me. But I have things to do. I still have a real job and Aunt Piper will kill me if I'm late." Bianca said before she shimmered off to the manor that was the only place she could think that the others would be.

* * *

When Roman and Lilly walked into the manor they didn't know that anything was wrong. They had woke up at their mother's house and since she had worked all the time when they were younger they didn't know anything was up. So Roman didn't think twice about walking up behind Mel and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey baby." He said huskily in her ear.

"Roman what the fuck are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Mel asked him elbowing him in the ribs.

Roman wasn't used to her rejecting his advances. "Mellie what's the matter with you?" he asked using his pet name for her. That was a bad move on his part.

Mel whirled around and glared at him "Ugh first of all get off of me you creep and second of all don't call me that you know how much I hate being called that."

He did know that she didn't like to be called that he was about the only person she would let call her that. "Mel you told me that you liked it when I call you that." Roman was plain confused he was alone with her in the kitchen so he didn't have anyone around to tell him what was going on.

"I think you might want D.J. to kill you. You know he will if you don't keep your hands to yourself. And it wouldn't take much he is like half a foot taller than you." Mel taunted him.

Roman's eyes narrowed "What the hell are talking about D.J. for?" he asked he was pissed he and D.J. were at odds over her at the moment.

"He is my boyfriend I think all of you guys drank too much last night. Chris was acting weird earlier and now you are. Go be with the rest of your little friends in the living room." Mel said pulling out of his grasp.

Roman left her alone and went into the living room where the rest of his group was. "Ok what the fuck is going on here guys? My girlfriend won't let me touch her."

"That would be because she isn't your girlfriend." Chris said leaving it at that he inclined his head towards Oriana he was sitting on Henry's lap.

"Oh I get it this just isn't fair." Roman sighed they would have to get sucked back into the past.

"You're preaching to the choir man." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Oriana I need a huge favor from you baby. I need you to go home and see if you can find my wedding ring I think I lost it." Henry said he knew damn good and well where it was it was in his pocket.

Oriana leaned down and kissed him "We've talked about this but I'll go see if I can find it." She said shimmering out.

"Oh thank God I thought that we were going to have to have this conversation telepathically. Not a good thing since B and Chuck wouldn't know what was going on." Liz sighed.

"B I'm sorry you know that I'm just playing along here." Henry offered his maybe girlfriend.

"Don't worry about it Hank. I know I had to play the part with Maria and Tyler." Bianca replied trying to act like seeing those two kiss didn't bother her.

"What are we going to do about this?" Chuck asked.

"Let me work on a plan but I think we should just do what we did that day and try to go from there." Chris suggested his plans were just as bad as Henry's.

"I think this is a distraction because normally we get attacked first." Wyatt said making his first smart observation all day.

"Well it is entirely possible that Jack and Alan are behind this." Prue said she still hadn't forgiven them for sending them to Oz.

Lilly shook her head "No I don't think so. They wouldn't make us relive this they would have sent us to some fantasy land."

"I'm worried about Parker and Cal we don't know where the hell they are." Troy said it was a legitimate worry. They hadn't known the two of them so there was no telling where the hell they were.

"With those two there is no telling but I think that we should do whatever it was we did that day. We just need to be careful there could be demons lurking around anywhere." Jake said.

"Just let me be the first to say that this is bullshit. We had to live this once and now we have to do it again. We all have been messed up over this for years. I don't know that I can let this happen again. But I know that I have to." Henry bitched.

"I know I feel the same way what happens tonight is my fault. I really don't want to lead her off like a lamb to the slaughter." Bianca agreed with him.

"This just plain sucks there has to be a reason behind this though. Maybe someone is trying to break us." Chuck suggested he didn't know what else it could be.

"It makes a lot of sense Henry is one of the Charmed Ones. Tearing them apart would be in the demons best interest." Liz pointed out logically.

"Troy when Oriana comes back we're going to need you to keep her occupied. We have to discuss what we all did that day and we can't do that with her sitting right here." Chris said making a snap decision.

"Lets go to Wyatt's apartment it's not the pent house but it will do. When she shimmers back in here tell her whatever you have to tell her to keep her busy." Lilly said she had a good idea every now and then.

"Lets just go talk this out. I don't want to do this but since we have to we have to do it right." Jake sighed as they all orbed or shimmered out leaving Troy there to deal with Oriana. They didn't put that much thought into where Parker and Calleigh were but they should have. Those two might have been in the most trouble of them all.

* * *

A/N: So all the gang has met up in the past with no Parker or Calleigh in sight. There is no telling what kind of trouble the two of them have managed to get into. It appears that there were some things that Henry Sr. didn't know about himself that should be really interesting. Piper, Mel, and Leo all know that the 13 are up to something they just don't know what is going on with them. I like how Piper and Mel had to make time to have a little heart to heart talk. So Carly got her blood test and now it's all up in the air until the results come back. Until next time please review.


	4. History In The Making

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing

* * *

Chapter 4: History In The Making

Parker groaned and brought a hand up to his aching head. It felt like he had a hangover the only problem was he hadn't had any alcohol in well over two days. That wasn't the only problem with that little theory of his. He woke up in his bedroom in the apartment he shared with Andy and Kyle for most of his life. This was a problem because very rarely did he ever stay there anymore Prue and Andy getting married had pretty well put a stop to that.

Parker didn't take the time to consider waking up in that apartment was a problem at all. As he got up he did notice that the other side of the bed looked like it had been slept in. He didn't think he was stupid enough to have let Calleigh sleep over there with him but he wasn't always known for his clear thinking. The last three girls he dated before Calleigh were proof of that.

He threw on a pair of jeans and the first clean looking shirt he found he just didn't feel like dressing up. Whatever had been clouding his thinking sure cleared up in a hurry when he walked out into the kitchen and found one of his ex-girlfriends sitting at the table talking to Andy and Kyle.

Things really didn't get much better from there she walked over to him and pressed her lips to his. This is what finally set the warning bells off in his head he hadn't dated her since he was nineteen. She didn't act like it had been almost four years since they dated she was acting like they were still dating.

"Oh shit." Parker groaned he was fairly sure that he had got sent back to the past. So he was in this one alone unless he could find Calleigh. There was no way he could go to his family they didn't know about him yet.

The girl with her arms wrapped around his neck looked at him with a pout on her face "Park I thought that you would be happy to see me this morning."

"No it isn't that I'm not happy to see you Jenna I just think I have a little bit of a hangover." Parker lied he tried not to lie because the truth of the matter was he was horrible at lying.

"That is what you get for drinking so much Parker. I know that you're on spring break but you're going to get alcohol poisoning one of these days." Andy warned him. Parker looked at him and thought that he was going to make a great father when his baby finally came.

"Don't worry about me Papa Andy I'll be fine it's nothing some food won't cure." Parker replied that was his hangover cure food.

"And you plan on cooking this food how? Park the last time I checked you couldn't cook to save your life." Kyle chuckled.

Parker stopped himself just in time from protesting. He used to not be able to cook but Piper had been teaching him how and he had gotten a whole lot better. But he didn't think it would be wise to tell Kyle and Andy that not when in this time he wasn't supposed to know about having sisters. "Well I hadn't thought that through all the way." He knew they would buy that argument they had always accused of him of not thinking ahead.

"Never fear that is why you have me here I will cook for you. I'm pretty much a trophy wife." Jenna giggled. He remembered now why he broke up with her. She was possessive and clingy and come to think of it her voice was annoying as hell. Parker just wanted to tell her to shut up. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him at the moment.

"Ok thanks Jenna." He said taking a seat at the table. As he watched her walk to the stove he couldn't help but think her one redeeming quality was that she had a smoking hot body. And then he mentally kicked himself Calleigh would kill him for looking at another woman the way he was looking at Jenna. He shuddered to think about what she would do to him for thinking what he had just thought.

"You don't have to think me I like taking care of you." Jenna replied cracking some eggs in a pan. This girl was all kind of crazy he couldn't remember now what had possessed him to go out with her in the first place.

Kyle looked at him with a slight smirk on his face. Parker narrowed his eyes and scowled at him. He was really thankful that he had broken up with her she was crazy even by Halliwell standards. "You say one word Kyle and I will kill you." he threatened him.

"Victor don't you and Kyle start I'm in no mood to hear it this morning." Andy warned them both.

Parker didn't reply he just concentrated hard he was trying something that hadn't worked real well for him in the past. _"Hey Cal it's Parks where you at?" _he tried communicating with his girlfriend telepathically.

He was pleasantly surprised when he got an answer back _"I'm at my dad's house I can't get away meet me here as soon as you can." _Calleigh sent back to him she sounded slightly annoyed. Slightly annoyed was probably a gross understatement knowing her she was probably downright pissed and it would only get worse the longer he kept her waiting. But first he was going to have to find a way to get away from the guys and Jenna.

* * *

Henry was less than thrilled when Odin orbed into Leo's office. Even he knew enough to know that this elder was a piece of work. He had to stop his son from hiring a hit man to kill him when Oriana had died so that told him he must be pretty bad.

"What is this nonsense Kevin?" Odin demanded of the baby faced elder his golden robed rustling as he moved about the room.

"It would appear that Hailey found her way to Henry and he has some questions about being half witch and half whitelighter." Kevin answered not in the least bit bothered by the tone the older elder took with him.

"Yeah like why the hell didn't I know until now that I have powers?" Henry demanded hotly. He was in no mood to play nice. He wanted answers and he wanted them fast.

Leo put an arm on his shoulder to calm him he knew that his friend had a little bit of a hot head when he wanted to. "Odin it would be nice if you could explain what is going on to us."

"Well as you have figured out Hailey is your niece from your brother Mark. Both your brother and her mother are dead so she needs you to guide her." Odin explained like they should have thought of that.

"But I thought Paige was the first half witch half whitelighter ever." Henry said looking confused.

Odin shook his head the men who were married to the Halliwell sisters were all fools in his opinion. "Your mother was a witch a very good witch she was meant to be a whitelighter. When you and Mark were in that car accident with your parents you both died. However some of us foresaw that you would father one of the thirteen we just didn't know which brother it would be. So we gave you your mother's whitelighter powers and bound both you and your brothers powers."

"So because of your precious prophecy that my son has to fulfill you decided to play God with my life." Henry stated incredulously he was pretty pissed off.

"With both your parents gone we had to bind your powers. Some way Mark's came back on their own but yours never have. Someone should have bound Hailey's with her being in foster care." Odin said mostly to himself like he was having an afterthought.

"Kevin said that you knew I was related to Henry and you could have sent me to him when my mom died but you didn't." Hailey said. It came out as a statement but it was a question.

"There were other factors at play now if there is nothing else I have to be getting back. Henry as for your powers the Charmed Ones can unbind them and teach you how to use them. You have whitelighter powers and you have telekinesis ." Odin said orbing out without another word. Kevin followed after him.

"He is such a nice guy." Henry mused once he was gone.

"Yeah I know I can unbind your powers now if you want it's up to you." Leo offered his friend reaching in his desk and taking out a potion vial.

Henry shrugged "Might as well I have to get used to them sometimes."

Leo handed him the potion "Here you have to drink this and I'm almost positive that Paige didn't make it so it won't kill you." he joked trying to make light of situation.

"God I hope she didn't I love the woman but she seriously can't handle her potions." Henry said chugging down the contents of the vial. He felt lightheaded for a moment and a strange tingling sensation coursed through his body.

"Well how do you feel?" Leo asked him after a moment.

"I don't know I feel all light headed." Henry responded sitting down in a chair since his legs were unsteady.

"That is just your powers coming back to you it's normal I know that's how I felt when I first got mine back." Leo said trying to be helpful.

"How do I know if my powers work?" Henry asked.

"You have to test them out and see try orbing." Leo coached him.

Henry stood and concentrated on orbing it worked but only for a second he was enveloped by blue and white orbs before he appeared back in the same spot. "Whoa that was a rush." He said grabbing the side of his head that had made him more dizzy than before.

Leo looked at him and smiled "Come on lets get you two home. I'm sure the girls are going to have field day with this one."

* * *

Mel was sitting alone in the living room when from out of nowhere Carly orbed in with a huge grin on her face. Mel knew from experience that when she had a look like that on her face she was up to no good.

"Hey Mel guess what?" Carly urged her older cousin excitedly.

Mel shook her head she was pissed off with the young witchlighter "I don't know tell me I'm in no mood to play your guessing games today."

"I'm not pregnant." Carly practically screamed at the top of her lungs she knew her sister well enough to know that she had at least told Mel.

Mel frowned at her cousin they had more things going on than whether or not she was knocked up. "That is great because you of all people really don't need a kid now or ever come to think of it. And you might want to go tell your sister who you asked to cover for you yet again." She said testily.

"Ah come on Mel don't be like that I had to do something I needed time to think and plus I didn't want mom and dad to kill me it was an honest mistake." Carly said sticking out her bottom lip at her cousin.

"Yeah well if you were more careful those mistakes wouldn't happen. There was a reason oral contraceptives were invented to keep things like this from happening. Here I have a present for you." Mel said thrusting a package of birth control into her hands. "Take one of those every morning and then you won't have to worry about getting pregnant."

"Mel I know that I messed up but you don't have to be like this with me. You're making Aunt Piper and Grams look nice right about now." Carly bitched at her cousin.

"Carly there was no excuse for you not to be on birth control to begin with." Mel chastised her she felt like she was the mother of her group sometimes.

Carly rolled her brown orbs at her cousin "Oh yeah Mel I can see that conversation. 'Mom I need to be on birth control because I want to go screw Jason senseless.' At which point mom would faint. That is a really great idea Mel."

"My mom had no problems putting me on birth control when I decided that I wanted to have sex with D.J. sure she cried every time she looked me for days but she took me to the doctor. Aunt Paige would have done the same thing for you all you had to do was ask. But no instead you rather play Russian Roulette with your youth because not only would you fuck your life up you would fuck some kids life up." Mel seethed her cousin didn't think with the brain God gave her half the time.

Carly was going to be honest a lot of what her cousin said sometimes went over her head because she insisted on talking like an English professor. "Come on Mel cut me some slack I messed up and I admit to it. You act like you and Roman never have sex which is pretty much all you two do."

"Carly I'm not going to pretend that Ro and I don't have sex because we do but that is not that point here. I don't skip school so I can go have sex with him and that isn't all we do together. However that seems to be the basis of your and Jason's relationship." Mel really was starting to lose her temper and she was trying hard to control it. She really didn't need her powers going haywire. She was going to need them in working order for what they had to do.

"Mel if you would speak English I might actually be able to understand you. You can't get mad at me for doing the same things that you do and besides that you're not my mom I have a mom." Carly argued back. This was a test of wills Carly was stubborn like Grams but Mel had gotten Piper's stubbornness which was believe it or not the worst of the two.

Mel sighed her cousin didn't spend enough time in school to realize she was speaking English "Carly it is not the same thing I didn't think I was pregnant and then get my sister to say the pregnancy test was hers."

"Mel you don't have sisters." Carly pointed out it was a little bit of a sore subject with her.

"I know I don't have sisters and right about now I'm glad that I only have brothers. I only had to cover for them when they went off demon hunting." Mel said feeling her temper rise with each passing second.

A loud wolf whistle pierced the room "What the hell is going on in here you two? We can hear you screaming in the kitchen." Piper asked her hands on her hips.

Carly and Mel both had their eyes locked together. Neither one of them was going to look away first. They would be like admitting that they lost a stare down contest to the other. "Carly and Melinda you both need to give it up. Carly you know that Mel will win a stare down contest with anyone. She'll look at you until you start thinking crazy shit and your ears start to bleed and you have to blink." Paige pointed out shaking her head she was more amused than annoyed.

"I hate to tell you two this but we have things to do. So Piper and Paige if you could please get your daughters under control before I do it for you I would like that very much." Prue said looking from both her sisters to her nieces.

"You heard Prue she is worse than I am sometimes. One of you two better start explaining yourself right now." Piper ordered them.

Mel didn't break eye contact with her cousin but she answered her mother. "Mom I can't explain first because Carly has something to say and Aunt Paige needs to hear it from her not from me."

"Alright then get on with this because your loving Aunt Phoebe is worried and I never worry." Phoebe said she couldn't find either one of her oldest two babies and it was driving her insane.

Carly threw her hands up no Halliwell had any expectation of privacy. "Mom that wasn't Charlie's pregnancy test it was mine. I went and had my blood test today to be sure and you will be happy to know that I'm not pregnant. And now thanks to Mel I have birth control though I think that this is what this is because she said something about oral contraceptives I'm not really sure what that is." She said adopting an I don't give a fuck attitude about the whole thing.

Paige smirked at her daughter a little "Yeah I know Carly and we will talk about it later. But right now you have a brother to find. Along with twelve other people."

"Aunt Paige don't remind me I am thinking up ways to kill my boyfriend right now. I don't know how and I don't know why but for some reason this is his fault." Mel seethed she wasn't quite sure how this was all Roman's fault but it was.

"Oh Melinda give it a rest he is in trouble we know it, you know it, and I'm sure wherever he is right now he knows it. There is no use rehashing that every five seconds." Phoebe said she got really mean when she didn't know where her babies were at all times.

"Ok we've got it Aunt Phoebe it's attic time don't worry so much we'll find them I promise." Mel swore to her aunt she was more interested in finding Roman and ripping him a new anal orifice if this was them just playing around.

Just then Leo, Henry, and Hailey orbed into the room. "Hi honey I've got something to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it." Henry said to his wife by way of greeting.

* * *

Calleigh was in hell there was no other way to phrase the place she now found herself in. she was beginning to remember why she had moved out of her house to begin with. Living with two men had never been easy for her and having to relive the experience again was just not fun for her. Her dad and her brother were currently in the middle of arguing over who had the bigger muscles Eric Cavanaugh won that competition hands down but only because Huck was thirteen. She couldn't wait for Parker to show up and save her from the madness.

"Honestly I know this is hard for the two of you but I would love it if you could put your shirts back on." Calleigh pleaded with them.

"Aw I think we're upsetting your sister Puck. Tell her that when she moves out and gets her own apartment she can make the rules." Eric said flexing his muscles.

Huck flexed his muscles in retaliation "Cut her some slack dad she is pissed right now because her and Mike broke up." He taunted her.

"I swear I was raised by a wild animal sometimes." Calleigh rolled her eyes when her dad didn't pay any attention to what she had said.

"I'm not a wild animal I just spend a lot of time out in nature Cal." Eric corrected her he was a satyr after all she knew that.

"Yeah dad I know and it carried over into the home." Calleigh sometimes resented the way she had been raised but she had come to terms with it.

"Dad, Cal lets not have this fight again it makes me want to light myself on fire." Huck interjected before his dad and sister could get going.

Calleigh breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the doorbell ring. "Don't worry I'll get it's most likely for me anyway I don't know why anyone would willingly visit the two of you." she called over her shoulder but they weren't listening they were two busy wrestling with each other to notice anything she was doing.

Calleigh pulled Parker into a kiss when she saw that it was him "Oh thank God get me out of here I don't care where we go or how we get as long as I'm not here."

"Hi Cal I missed you too. I'll give you the pleasure of touring around in my old broke down car for as long as we are stuck here." Parker offered giving her his arm.

"Dad, Puck I'm going out." Calleigh called to the two men in her life before she walked out the door she knew not to wait for a response because she wouldn't get one.

Parker opened his car door for her. He wasn't kidding when he said that his car was old and broke down. It was a 1990 Ford Mustang and it showed its age. The whole thing was covered in rust. Thank God had got a new car and it wasn't much better than this piece of junk.

"Don't mind the exterior it runs I guess that's all that counts." Parker offered her lamely he just didn't know what to say to her sometimes. He felt like she was way out of his league.

"Don't worry about it Parks I'm with you that's all that matters to me. Though I have no idea what we are going to do with ourselves since we can't exactly meet up with the others." Calleigh replied scooting over in the seat so she could be closer to him.

Parker wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "Well if you and I could communicate telepathically maybe you should try Wyatt and let him know we are ok."

"Yeah I'll get right on that one Parks." Calleigh said concentrating on trying to get in touch with her whitelighter.

* * *

"Ok that is the fifth time I have tried scrying for them I'm having no luck at all with this. Anyone else who wants to try is more than welcome to." Patty said holding up the scrying crystal. She wasn't getting anywhere with it and it was starting to piss her off so it was time for her to walk away.

Val pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed she had a whole lot on her plate she had a missing boyfriend who she was incidentally cheating on with the young man standing next to her right now. "So I think we can scratch scrying off the list it isn't going to work if it hasn't worked yet."

"We could try the to call a lost witch spell." Penny suggested but when she saw the looks she got from her sister and cousins she shut her mouth again. She was only trying to help this was one testy group of bitches at times.

Mel smiled at her to soften the blow "Sweetie we would try it and it was a good idea but it might not work. There are thirteen of them and we would have to try the spell several times to get all of them. Maybe later if we can't think of anything else."

"Here is a thought maybe we should check with the future people and see what they know." Ricky suggested.

"Yeah right like they would tell us anything. Getting something out of them is like trying to get alcohol at a pre-school." Carly chimed in not that anyone wanted to hear from her at the moment she was in the doghouse.

"But we promised the aunts we would find them and they are going to be pissed with us if we don't." Emily whined she wished her boyfriend wasn't such a tight-lipped bastard all the time. That was his other flaw right under he wouldn't have sex with her.

"It seems to me like they are always pissed." Huck observed and no one objected because he was right.

Mel looked thoughtful for a moment and then her eyes lit up like she had an idea. "That's it I've got it." She announced happily.

"Mel no way we are doing any spells we all saw what kind of trouble that got you in the last time." Val protested she didn't want to piss her mother and aunts off worse than they already were that was suicide.

Mel shook her head at the younger girl "No that was not my idea just hold on a minute and you will see." She replied before she got back to her idea. "Cole look I don't know how this works but I could use a little help here." she called out.

Not two seconds later Cole shimmered into the attic "Yes Melinda?" he asked a cheeky smile on his face.

"Uh ok the thirteen are missing we have no clue where they are. I don't know if you can find out but I figured since you know a lot of demonic contacts you could help out." Mel said hopefully.

Cole gave her a bow "Say no more I'll see what I can find out you guys just sit tight and don't do anything stupid. You're all too much like you mothers for your own good." He warned them before shimmering back out.

"God I know how wrong this sounds but Cole is hot." Val said she could always be counted on for the off the wall comments.

"Val just shut up I think I threw up in my mouth a little." Ricky said the Halliwell women were a little too much for him sometimes.

Patty threw herself down on Aunt Pearl's old sofa "This is just great now we wait for our friendly neighborhood demon to see what he can find out." She huffed she was pretty much pissed at the world at the moment.

Carly rolled her eyes at her twin "Jesus Charlie you don't have to be so crabby." That was not a smart thing for her to do considering she had just covered for her.

"You try having mom, dad, and Hank all pissed at you for something you didn't even do and then you tell me about being crabby." Patty shot back at her this was going to get out of hand fast. "Oh but wait I forgot that is never going to happen because you always are doing something." She added.

"I said I was sorry about that once Charlie I didn't know they were going to react like that or I would have never asked you to cover for me. Oh and I think that you would be happy to know that you're not going to be an aunt by me anytime soon. And it would make you even happier to know that Mel has given me some birth control." Carly shouted back at her. They were all uptight and these two weren't helping.

"Well Carly you should have been taking oral contraceptives to begin with, with the way you like to screw around." Penny pointed out to her.

Carly groaned when she heard the way she was talking "Oh no Mel you have corrupted my sweet baby cousin now you have her talking like you. I would really like it if I didn't need a dictionary to understand every word that comes out of her mouth."

"This is not helping right now Carly we should deal with this later." Emily piped up.

They were all too busy engaged in their argument to notice the golden orbs that formed in the room. "Hi guys I hate to interrupt another famous Halliwell sister row but I think I can help you out." Oriana said giving them a shy wave.

"Oh no Oriana damn it. We didn't have enough on our plates Hank is going to flip out if he gets home and you're still here." Mel groaned pinching the bride of her nose she was seriously getting a migraine.

"Mel relax we have talked about this numerous times. You stress too much you always have and you always will but it is not good for you." Oriana pointed out.

"Sometimes I wish the dead people in this family would just stay dead. But no we never get that lucky. Though I suppose I should be thankful at least this time it isn't Grams but since I think that fate is out to screw with us I can't be that happy." Patty rambled she was so much like her brother and mother that it could be argued they all shared a brain.

"So tell me what have the dude twitches done this time to get them all in a mess." Oriana more or less asked she knew how her husband and his partner and crime worked.

Val gave her a helpless shrug. "We don't know that this was their fault." She admitted they didn't know a whole hell of a lot.

"Of course it was my husband probably had another of his stellar plans and Chris talked everyone else into thinking it was a good idea." Oriana corrected her like she was talking nonsense.

Now Carly groaned "O I have to ask you not to refer to him in those terms B will blow a gasket and so will he. I think they might actually be getting back together. God knows we can't stand their sexual tension anymore."

"It always comes back to sex with you Carly." Ricky pointed out. Patty was sitting in his lap now they had gone a while without getting to touch each other they were making up for lost time.

Oriana smiled at them "First of all I only said that because he is still technically my husband but B can have him. And second of all Charlie I can't believe you and Ricky finally realized what I knew for years."

"This is lovely we are still playing the waiting game but now we have a ghost who thinks she is funny with us. This day is just going to turn out wonderfully." Penny sighed life should not be this complicated.

* * *

"Henry I think that I'm going to need you to explain that again because this whole thing is un-fucking-believable." Paige told her husband running her hands over her face like she didn't have enough to deal with at the moment.

"Paige I'm pretty sure the only thing you needed to hear in that sentence was elder to know that this is believable. And not only that but you better get use to the idea of having a magical husband." Piper informed her sister they just didn't have time for this right now.

Henry banged his head on the table "How am I supposed to guide her when I can't even get my orbing under control? I don't know the first thing about being a whitelighter." he asked gesturing to Hailey who was trying hard just to blend in. she hated being the center of attention it made her uncomfortable.

"If we ever find Chris and Hank one of them can teach you how to avoid ever being given a charge. It is an art for them and I have to say that I admire it." Prue said pretty impressed with her nephews.

Leo put a hand on his shoulder "Orbing is the easiest thing in the world I will help you with it. You have about a fifty-fifty chance of being able to heal it's no big deal if you can't do it right now because you can always get that power later. The whole telekinesis thing well lets just say you will have to figure out your trigger for that. In this family every one of the females that has that power their trigger happens to be anger. Get Mel pissed off and see what goes flying."

"No that is pretty much just the trigger for anyone I've seen the boys when they get pissed off objects start floating around the room." Phoebe chimed in.

Paige shook her head "No Pheebs that is their telekinetic orbing going haywire when that happens."

Piper smiled at Hailey "So do you think guys think we should unleash the younger guys on her yet?" she asked.

"Why not she is going to have to get used to them sometimes." Henry smiled at his niece.

"I think I should be scared from the way you guys are talking." Hailey admitted.

"If Carly or Val ask you to do something just say no that is all you have to remember and you will be fine." Piper joked.

"Lets go get her settled with them then because we still have thirteen people in their twenties to find." Phoebe added she was livid with her children for just up and disappearing on her.

* * *

Chris rubbed his temples this whole thing was stressing him out it wasn't bad enough that they had the source to worry about but now they had to find a way to get the hell out of the past. "Ok so does anyone remember exactly what we did that day?" he asked the room. They were spread out in the small apartment that Wyatt used to live in.

"Me, You, Wy, Liz, and Troy worked in P3 for most of the day if I remember correctly." Chuck offered trying to be helpful.

"That sounds about right to me and from what I remember nothing really out of the ordinary happened either." Liz chimed in.

"I spent some time at P3 but that was after I spent a little bit of time looking for the stuff I would need to pull that job." Bianca added.

"I was at P3 too I was doing the books for Aunt Piper as usual." Lilly said after she gave it a moment's thought.

"As usual I was in the kitchen at Charmed it's pretty much where I always am." Roman said with him if he wasn't with his friends he was at work.

"Coop that just leaves you and Prue while I try to think about what it was I was doing." Henry said trying to wrack his brain for what he had done that day.

"That is pretty simple Aunt Piper was using the both of us as her slaves again." Prue said without hesitation.

"Yeah what Prue said we were either working at Charmed or Triquetra I can't remember which now. But I'm pretty sure it was Charmed because she made the girls all start out over at Triquetra." Jake added in they had all spent so much time trying to forget that day ever happened that they couldn't remember exactly what it was that they had done.

Henry blushed like he remembered something that he would rather forget "I remember how I spent a little of the afternoon and it is out of the question there is no way I am doing that."

"Come on Hank what is it that you did that is so bad?" Lilly asked him.

"I spent a good part of the afternoon in bed with my wife and there is just no way I can do that." Henry repeated himself.

"Hen we agreed that we weren't going to deviate much from what we did that day." Wyatt reminded him.

Henry cast a glance Bianca's direction asking if it was ok for him to tell them about them trying to get back together. She shook her head and gave him a look that said let me handle this. "Hank doesn't want to do that because A) it would open up old wounds that don't need to be opened up unless they have to be and B) Hank and I are working on getting back together so it would be weird for both of us." She explained.

"Alright well I just heard from Parker and Calleigh they are both fine but for the obvious reasons we can't meet up with them. So I guess we should just get on with this I know that it is going to be hard but we have to remember this happened for a reason." Wyatt said staring at Henry and Bianca they were the two who were most likely to try and change the outcome of events.

"I've got it Wy you don't have to remind me of that. I know that I have to send her off to her death later. And I'm over but I'm not going to pretend that having to relive not being able to heal her is going to be easy for me." Henry said firmly he was trying his best not to let his emotions get in the way.

"And I understand that I have to go be the world's worst big sister and let her get killed so just don't remind me because I have things that I need. Like somewhere I am going to have to go dig up a gun." Bianca said coldly she sounded detached and her voice was void of any emotion. This was her putting her walls back up. They were all always worried about how Henry was taking things but he would at least let himself feel something Bianca wouldn't even do that.

Prue rolled her eyes and sighed "Look O was my best friend and I wish like hell every day that we didn't have to lose her. But we almost lost you that night too B just don't do anything stupid that is going to change history. I hate to say it but we just can't trade you for her we need you."

"Prue it's fine I got it I don't know that I have it in me to die in her place anyway and I know how horrible that sounds." Bianca replied.

"So what else do you need other than a gun?" Chris asked he could easily supply her with that.

"Silver bullets and wolf's bane." Bianca replied like she had said before she didn't need the list to tell what to do she remember every detail of that job.

"Ok so if you remember where my first apartment was you can shimmer over there and get my gun. I'm pretty sure you can go to the magic shop to get your silver bullets and wolf's bane." Chris responded to her last statement.

Wyatt looked at his watch "We should all get to what we have to do this isn't going to be easy and when it is time for B to go out to the park we will all meet back here. Our timing has to be perfect or we risk changing the past too much."

"Agreed lets just do this it won't be easy but if anything was ever easy we wouldn't know how to act." Chris supported his older brother.

"Alright guys hands in." Chuck announced it was the gym coach in him coming out. He stood and put his right hand out palm down. Prue put her hand on top of his, Jake put his hand on top of his sister's, Lilly put her hand in on top of his, Roman rolled his eyes but he put his hand in next. Then Liz added her hand into the mix, Wyatt predictably put his hand on top of Liz's. Bianca sighed they were getting to be a very tight knit group but she put on hand in next. Henry covered her hand with his larger one. And Chris put his hand on top of the pile.

"Ok here is where someone says something inspirational. So I'll give it a go. United we stand divided we fall all for one and one for all." Chris tried and he cringed when he heard how he sounded but it was the best he could come up with.

"Ready, break." Henry chimed in trying to be funny they all needed that to lighten the mood. They all pumped their hands then clapped.

"Oh that so needs work if we're going to make a habit out of doing that." Prue informed them leave it to her to complain about it.

"I told you it was the best I could come up with I didn't see anyone else coming up with anything and no one but you had a problem with it Ladybug." Chris defended himself.

"We don't have time for this right now lets just go do what we have to do and then we will meet back here." Roman said being the voice of reason for once.

"So I'll go spring Troy the rest of you just do whatever it is you have to do." Bianca said knowing it wouldn't be wise for Henry to go. They all nodded their heads in acceptance of that before they either orbed or shimmered out to set about their tasks it wasn't going to be easy but they didn't know how to do easy.

* * *

"Ben you can stop pacing now." Gorgon told him looking up from the paper he was reading.

Ben stopped mid-stride and turned to look at his uncle "Sorry Uncle Greg you know that I can't help it. I pave when I'm nervous."

Gorgon gave him a reassuring smile "There is nothing to be nervous about I promise you everything is in place. Now you just need to do what we talked about and you will be fine. All you have to do is act like you're trying to help I have the rest taken care of."

Ben had a brief resurgence in his humanity and he went to his uncle and hugged him "Ok Uncle Greg just be careful I'm not ready to lose you just yet."

"Don't worry about me Benny you just take care of yourself." Gorgon hugged him back longer than he had to. But he knew this plan might very well be the death of him so he wanted his nephew to know that he loved him no matter what happened. "Ben I know we're demons and we don't say this but I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Greg I'll see you later." Ben said not knowing if he would or not before he shimmered out.

* * *

A/N: So thankfully Carly isn't pregnant that would have been bad. Henry got his powers back thanks to Leo you've just got to love Odin he is such a helpful guy. Kevin and Sandra are really the only elders that can be trusted outside of Leo. The sisters are freaking out because they have no clue where any of the thirteen are. Mel decided to call in Cole to help with the search for them. Even Oriana decided to show up to help the girls out that could end in disaster if she is still there when Henry and Bianca get back. Poor Hailey is about to get the younger five Halliwells set loose on her it makes you feel sorry for her having to deal with them. It seems like Gorgon knows that his time is up and he is trying to do his best to help his nephew out. For him to be the source of all evil he really isn't too bad a guy he is almost a little bit likable. Parker and Calliegh are pretty much just getting to hang out in the past but they are going to get off that easy. The future people haven't been heard from in a while it makes you wonder what they are up to knowing them it probably isn't anything good. Until next please review.


	5. Coming Together

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for Reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Coming Together

Sitting around playing the waiting game wasn't one of Mel's strong suits at all so she had been relieved when Piper, Paige, and Henry had come up to the attic. That relief was short lived when she saw that they had brought a girl with them that she had never laid eyes on before in her life. This day just kept getting better and better.

"You know sitting around on your asses doesn't look like finding your older siblings to me." Piper mused when she saw them all just sitting around doing nothing.

"That is what I told them too Aunt Piper but you know as well as I do how good they listen. And since they don't listen worth a damn there isn't much hope for them." Oriana said giving her a big grin.

"Uh mom who is that?" Patty asked her mother meaning Hailey.

"Oh no we will get to her in a minute. Right now what is would really like to know is which one of you summoned my son's wife." Paige said narrowing her eyes at all of them she was spending way too much time with Piper these days was acting like her more and more.

"I really wish people would stop throwing around the words husband and wife when it comes to Junior and O. It is only going to make things that much more complicated when him and B get back. Trust me Prue is going to kill someone with all the work she has been doing to get those two knuckle heads back together." Carly replied she was the only one who dared to call Hank Junior.

"They didn't summon me I came because I wanted to help. My husband has been known to get himself into trouble now and again. My sister being with him does not make me feel any better at all they are like gasoline and a match. But Aunt Paige had I known you and Aunt Piper were going to be so happy to see me I wouldn't have bothered showing up." Oriana put extra emphasis on the word husband to piss Carly off.

Henry opened up his arms to his former daughter-in-law at least he thought she was his former daughter-in-law it confused the hell out of him trying to figure that one out. "I'm happy to see you now I think Hank might flip out but we don't pay much attention to him sometimes."

Oriana went to him and let him hug her "Hi Uncle Henry."

"Ok you all now know why O is here apparently she is like Grams and doesn't let death prevent her from tormenting us. Now please explain." Val said she needed to see Troy before her resolve to stay away from Huck melted.

"This is Hailey my niece by my brother Mark I'll explain him later. She is half witch and half whitelighter too." Henry explained pointing to Hailey.

"Alright Hailey. These boneheads are Mel, Val, Huck, Carly, Charlie, Ricky, Penny, Emily and Oriana." Paige introduced them pointing to each person as she spoke.

Piper gave them all a stern look "Play nice with her children. And explain to me why there aren't thirteen people standing in this attic."

"Mel called Cole he said and I quote 'Just sit tight and don't do anything stupid you're all too much like your mothers for your own good.' So I don't know when he'll be back." Carly answered.

"Cole would say something like that and only because he knows that we can't kill him. But that doesn't mean I can't get the boys to beat him up once we find them." Piper replied.

Henry got a quizzical look on his face. "There wasn't anything in the book to help you find them?" he asked and he pointed to the book which orbed into his hands. "Uh I didn't mean to do that." He said very confused.

"Fuck my life I swear this day just keeps getting better." Emily said and she forgot who was in the room.

"Emily Grace Bradford watch your mouth." Piper ordered her not that it would do any good.

"Uncle Henry how did you just orb the book?" Penny asked him.

"Long story one that you guys don't have time for. Lets just say for now that he is a half breed too." Paige answered her niece.

Patty took pity on her father and took the book from him "Dad until you get the hang of this don't point at things and don't even think about things that you want because they will orb to you."

"Thanks for the tip I'll keep that in mind." Henry said glaring at his daughter and Ricky who hadn't bothered to separate when he came into the room. "Uh I thought we said that you two had to keep like ten feet in between you at all times?"

"Yeah about that dad it wasn't hers it was mine we'll talk about it later." Carly said not wanting to open that topic up for discussion again.

"When Cole comes back call one of us because if he can't find them we may have to get drastic. Phoebe is driving everyone insane." Piper said dryly.

"Mom honestly I have it under control I wish you and Aunt Paige would both go sit down and stop stressing. And I think maybe someone should shoot Aunt Phoebe with a tranquilizer dart. But that is just a small suggestion." Mel said she knew that with them being pregnant all the stressing wasn't good for them.

"Ok Mel you're right just you guys keep an eye on Hailey we have things to take care of." Henry agreed with his niece.

"There is nothing to worry about up here we have everything taken care of we're just waiting on Cole." Patty assured them.

* * *

"So this is pretty damn ridiculous I don't miss spending hours wiping this bar down." Bianca bitched from behind the bar at P3. The club pretty much never changed everything was still right where it was supposed to be.

"B don't bitch so much you're starting to sound like a Halliwell." Chris pointed out to her.

"I can't believe that we are not even making an attempt to figure out a way out of here." Liz groused normally the dude twitches would have thought up a ridiculous plan and they would be trying it out. But no instead they were just letting the day play out the way it had.

Wyatt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "We are doing this because we have no clue how to get out of here. When the dude twitches can't even think up an off the wall plan we know that we're in trouble. And those two have found ways out of some really hairy situations maybe we're just meant to live through this again."

"You're pretty wise there Wy now if only I could get a certain gypsy boy not to take it personally because his girlfriend is currently seeing another man things would be perfect." Chris said bringing a case of beer behind the bar.

"That is not going to happen Chris Ro has it bad for that girl." Lilly pointed out to him.

"Yeah well we all know what kind of spell those Halliwell women have on men." Troy piped up he had no room to talk he had really fallen hard for Val.

"And don't even think of using the word no because you will only lose." Chuck said shaking his head sadly.

"Personally I think that my sister and cousins are all pains in the ass and I have no clue how anyone puts up with them." Wyatt said looking at Chuck and Troy when he said that.

Chris shook his head they were getting off topic again and this time they didn't even have Prue to blame for it. "Any way B did you get all the stuff you need for tonight?"

Bianca nodded her head "Yeah I got it and thanks for letting me use your gun I'll bring it back to you in the same condition I found it in."

"Yeah right B I think you and I both know what happens to that gun." Chris replied shaking his head again.

"I really wonder how the others are doing." Chuck mused he missed his fiancé even if no one outside of their group of friends knew they were engaged.

* * *

Roman was in the kitchen at Charmed laying out his knives and the other tools he would need to make it through dinner service. He was trying like hell to keep his focus on what he was doing but he found himself being distracted by Mel. No matter what he did he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He would give anything to be able to take her in arms right then and there and just hold her. He really had it bad for her.

His focus was off and he cussed when he ran the blade he was sharpening across the thumb on his left hand. He went to the sink and ran water over it.

"Hey what did you do to yourself?" Mel asked him startling him he hadn't noticed her come back there.

Roman grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around his thumb. "Oh I wasn't paying attention and I was sharpening one of my blades not a good idea."

Mel pulled a band aid out of her apron and took the towel off of his thumb "Here you go be more careful in the future." She kissed his thumb after she had bandaged it.

Roman couldn't resist himself he brushed some of her hair out of her face and he pressed his lips to hers. Surprising him she didn't push him away but she kissed him back.

"Wow Ro that was pretty intense." Mel said when she pulled away from him. Her face was lit up with a goofy grin that made her brown eyes sparkle.

Roman smiled back at her "You have no idea how bad I needed to do that." He replied before he leaned in and kissed her again.

Mel put her hands in the center of his chest and pushed him away "I can't do this Ro as much as I like kissing you I just can't do this to D.J." she said shaking her head sadly.

Roman looked a little hurt but he had to remind himself that in this time she wasn't his girlfriend. "You're right I'm sorry I never should have done that." He said trying to sound repentant.

"No I never should have kissed you back. I have a boyfriend I know better than that this is the kind of shit Carly and Val do." Mel sighed she didn't know what had come over her.

"Your secret is safe with me I won't tell another living soul." Roman assured her.

"Mel please come help me control your cousins Ladybug and Jake are out there having a round right now." Val said sticking her head back in the kitchen.

Mel arched an eyebrow and looked at her younger cousin "Uh Val they're your brother and sister you control them."

"Well you see they are under control but Hank is sitting at the bar and he is drinking. And well I'm not ashamed to admit but he kinda scares me so I was hoping you would talk to him." Val went on.

Mel rolled her eyes and sighed "Ok I'm coming I swear the boy is a big teddy bear I'll see what's bugging him."

Val hadn't been kidding either Prue and Jake were locked in a heated argument about the correct way to place the silverware on the tables and Henry was sitting at the bar drinking. Mel walked over to her oldest male cousin.

"Hank you do know that if mom walks in here you're going to be in trouble right?" Mel asked him placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

Henry picked up his glass of whiskey and took a healthy swallow before he replied, "Yeah I know but I can't bring myself to care I needed a little belt."

"Is this about the fight you and O had?" Mel inquired she and Henry were close he would tell her things that he wouldn't tell other people.

Henry took another drink "Yeah Mel and I'm just kinda stressed right now but you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine just let me have my drink in peace." He gave her weak grin that he didn't really feel.

"Hank you're a Halliwell we're all always stressed. But I have to ask is there any truth to what O accused you of." Mel wouldn't let him off the hook that easy.

"I can't help it Mel I made a mistake I love B." Henry had admitted the same thing to Mel the first time around too.

"Henry Victor I told you when you came to me talking stupid shit about getting married that you didn't know what you were getting into. Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Mel informed him.

Henry laughed at his baby cousin "Mel I wouldn't be a Halliwell if I did the smart thing all of the time."

Mel reached in front of him and took his glass "And you will be a dead Halliwell if I don't take this from you. Now get your ass to work before I fire you."

"Hey I am the manager thank you very much I will fire you." Henry protested Piper had trusted him enough to be her restaurant manager when he was seventeen the same couldn't be said about Prue and Jake.

"Yeah well go take care of your two cousins they are fighting again." Mel said pointing to Prue and Jake who were still deep in their argument.

"Ok I'll take care of it I have no other choice you took my drink." Henry shook his head and walked over to both his cousins.

"Jake if you don't like the job I'm doing then do it yourself." Prue yelled at her brother. It was hard to tell that the two really loved and adored one another from the way they fought all the time.

"Prue I didn't say that I was just simply trying to help you." Jake replied calmly.

"Hey Venus, Lucifer knock it off you have work to do." Henry informed them both he might as well play the part he had to play.

Carly raised her hand slowly "Can I ask which one is which?"

"I think we all know that Prue is Lucifer." Val chimed in she loved her big sister but she also loved giving her a hard time.

Henry shook his head "Ok all of you have things that you're supposed to be doing. I suggest you do that now because when Aunt Piper fires me for you guys not working she will replace me with someone who won't put up with your shit the way I do."

"Hen you are always too dramatic for your own good. Aunt Piper isn't going to fire you if she fires anyone it will be Wyatt I have never actually seen him do any work." Oriana said wrapping her arms around his waist. She reached up and kissed him "I couldn't find your ring either and I looked all over for it."

Henry smiled down at her "You know I found it somehow it wound up in my pocket. I told you it's just a little bit too big for me." he felt a little pang of guilt at how easy it was for him to lie to his wife.

* * *

Cole was nosing around in the underworld looking for any clues on what might have happened to the thirteen. He knew damn good and well that more likely than not that this was his brother's doings but he also knew that there was no way Greg could pull something like this off on his own.

Being down in the underworld brought back memories from when he used to be a demon and then when he was the source. He knew his way around so well that he could wander for hours and never get lost. His thoughts went back to the time when he was married to Phoebe. He couldn't help but think the two of them never really had a fighting chance. He thought about Jake and Ben and how if he hadn't been infected with the source then both of his sons would have turned out good. He smiled when he thought about Dom and how things were going to turn out for him sometimes in the near future.

Cole was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention and he ran into someone. Cole readied an energy ball and the demon he had run into had one at the ready too.

"Dom, Uncle Cole I know the two of you aren't going to throw energy balls at each other." Paige said shaking her head at them both.

Dom extinguished his energy ball and looked sheepishly at his dad "Sorry dad I didn't realize that it was you."

Cole looked and saw that Paige, Dom, Jack, Alan, and Brady were all down there in their demon hunting clothes. "What are you five doing down here? I thought Piper told you all to cut down on the demon hunting."

"What grandma doesn't know won't hurt her we were just blowing off some steam." Paige shrugged.

"Yeah well what Uncle Cole knows could hurt you guys because I will tell Piper." Cole informed her he didn't want to see any of them get hurt.

"Uncle Cole what are you doing down here? You never come down here unless one of the aunts asks you to find out something for them." Jack asked.

"Well no one has a clue where the thirteen are so I'm down here searching for clues." Cole answered.

"Imagine that they have been known to get into a little trouble when left to their own devices." Alan offered.

Brady threw his hands up in a sign of surrender "We didn't have anything to do with it either."

"Brady you're a genius because I bet you I know who did come on lets get out of here." Paige said orbing off before anyone had a chance to stop her.

* * *

"Remind me again why I allowed Chuck to live past his teenage years." Derek sighed laying his head on the kitchen table.

"Because without Wyatt and Liz to egg him on he isn't bad. There however is no hope for my daughter and her boyfriend." Nicole informed him dryly. Nothing her children did surprised her anymore.

"Please Nic my future daughter-in-law is an angel it's my boys that get her into trouble." Piper corrected her.

"Throw Lila and Roman are known to get into a lot of trouble themselves." Eva said about her oldest two children.

"Just let me throw this out there Troy, Chris, B, and Hank four people that should never be allowed to be together. That is a recipe for disaster." Henry threw out there.

"Prue and Jake they are the worst of them all and they both drag Chuck down with them." Phoebe admitted she knew that her oldest two babies were the ringleaders when it came to some of the stunts they all pulled.

"That still doesn't explain what happened to them. I mean Phoebe, Val, and Penny all went through the apartment and they couldn't get anything in the way of a premonition. There is no way they all just vanished without a trace." Prue pointed out logically.

"Well it sure looks like it Prue I can't sense any of them anywhere." Coop said his sister-in-law had the tendency to state the obvious every now and then.

"I can't sense them either but they're not my charges so Andy might have a little bit more luck." Leo said he could sense them most of the time because he had a bond with them. But they weren't his charges so there were times when he couldn't sense them.

Andy closed his eyes and tried sensing for his three charges. "I can very faintly sense Chris, Henry, and Prue and I'm willing to bet if they're ok then everyone else is but that doesn't change the fact that we have to find them."

"Well no shit Andy we know we have to find them although a couple of hours free from the Roman and Mel show is sounding pretty appealing right now." Piper said thoughtfully.

"Piper don't joke like that he has already scared me enough to last for the next three years." Eva said referring to the fact that they had thought Roman was dead for a week.

"Eva trust me she wants him to come back in one piece there would be no living with Mel." Leo chimed in.

Before that topic of discussion could go any further there was a knock at the side door. Derek got up to get it since he was the closest to it. He got the shock of his life when he opened the door and came face to face with Tim Shane.

"Hey Nic your ex-husband is here please tell me that I can hit him." Derek called over his shoulder and Tim looked at him a little uneasy. Derek was a big man when compared to Tim he could hurt him really bad if he wanted to.

* * *

"So Hailey exactly what powers do you have?" Carly asked trying to make conversation there wasn't much else for them to do they were still waiting on Cole to get back and tell just what the hell was going on with their siblings.

"I can orb and I have telekinesis nothing special." Hailey said shrugging she could feel every eye in the room on her.

"Hailey if they get on your nerves tell them to shut the hell up they have no boundaries they tend to be nosey and over share." Mel informed her something about the younger girl brought out the big sister in her.

Hailey gave her a thankful smile "No it's ok I'm just not use to talking about my powers."

"Just be thankful they haven't started in on your love life yet." Oriana said solemnly the Halliwell girls were known to meddle in people's love lives.

"O don't encourage them you know that they are bad enough on their own." Ricky piped up Val and Carly couldn't be trusted not to put their noses where they didn't belong.

"Charlie if you like having a boyfriend you should tell him not to talk to me like that." Val joked.

"Oh I'm sure that Ricky is real scared Val what are going to premonition his to death?" Huck asked her sarcastically.

"No but I'm going to sock you in the mouth if you don't shut up." Val smiled at him to soften the blow.

The five future people and Cole all either orbed or shimmered into the room at that moment.

Paige surveyed the scene in front of her "I'm not even going to ask what Aunt O and Aunt Hailey are both doing here." she sighed her job got harder and harder with each passing day.

"Paige I'm going to ignore that for right now because Cole and I have business together." Mel told her niece before turning to Cole. "Benjamin Coleridge Turner II did you find out anything about the thirteen?" she demanded of him with her hands on her hips.

"Damn dad you're in trouble Aunt Mel just broke out your full name." Dom taunted his dad.

Cole pointed to Paige "Ask your niece Melinda Paige Halliwell she said she thinks she knows who did this."

"Oh God someone please step in before Mel and Cole have a fight." Penny pleaded in an amused tone.

"Cole go downstairs with the rest of the adults and don't let the doorknob hit you in the ass on the way down." Patty ordered him in a joking tone.

Cole chuckled and shook his head at them "I'm going but I meant it when I told you not to do anything stupid. I'll be right downstairs if you need anything and I may have to call you guys for help because Piper very well might kill me for helping you in the first place." He said on his way down the stairs.

"Alright I think I've got the demon." Paige announced from behind the book of shadows a moment later.

* * *

A/N: So as usual the future kids know more than they are letting on. And surprise surprise Tim showed up at the manor it makes you wonder what he wants. The thirteen are doing their best to relive the day that Oriana died without changing too much. Ben might show up again next chapter in an attempt to help the others get the thirteen back. Not too much went down this chapter it was more of a filler chapter but I promise the action is coming in the next chapter. Until next time please review.


	6. Past Heartache

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Past Heartache

As darkness fell over San Francisco Hank could feel the ache in his heart multiply. He just wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Spending some of the afternoon with Oriana he was reminded why he had loved her in the first place. But he shook those thoughts from his head as soon as they finished this day out they were going back to their time and she was dead there. Not only that but he was in love with Bianca there was no doubt about that in his mind.

But now sitting on the couch in Wyatt's old apartment with her resting her head on his chest just for a minute he thought about what things might have been like between them had she lived. Part of him didn't want to let her go he wanted to beg her to stay with him. All the old feelings that he thought he had bottled up inside were coming to a head. He was going to take immense pleasure in killing whatever demon had done this to them with his bare hands.

"Here you look like you could use a drink marine." Chris said handing him a beer not noticing his slip of the tongue.

"Chris honestly I know that you just got back from one of your Marine weekends but you don't have to give my husband ideas." Oriana said sticking her tongue out at him. And there was number on the lists of reasons their marriage wouldn't have lasted had she lived.

"Oh please O you know as well as I do that he does what he wants to do anyway nothing we can do or say will stop him." Prue interjected she was sitting next to Chuck while trying hard not to be all loved up with him.

"Ha that can be said about all you Halliwells you people listen to nothing anyone else has to say you just do what you want to do without any regard for what anyone else thinks." Troy chuckled and thanked God he was on the other side of the room and Prue couldn't reach him to hit him.

"Lizzie smack your brother for me he is pissing me off today." Prue asked Liz sweetly.

Liz never needed an excuse to abuse Troy and she smacked him full force on the back of the head. "Damn it Lizzie that really hurt." Troy bitched at her.

"Anyway he has a point Halliwell and stubborn are synonyms I hope that our future kids turn out nothing like that. Not that they have much of a choice the Hoyts aren't much better about being stubborn." Oriana threw out there.

"So Henry since when do you drink?" Lilly asked him trying to change the subject.

Henry took a big gulp out of his beer before he answered "Lilly since the womb basically I think I may have beat a few of you at beer pong last night but that could just be a hazy memory." He replied shooting her a thankful glance.

"And that was after he dominated at high card low card for shots." Wyatt chimed in being helpful for once in his life.

"We're all going to die one day from the amount we drink." Jake observed solemnly. And then he kicked himself when he heard what he said.

"That is why we have Aunt Paige's hangover cure that we all have had to use at one point in our lives." Roman said covering up what Jake had said.

"And some of us have used it more often than others." Liz pointed out.

Chuck shook his head at his female best friend. "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Lizzie." He informed her chuckling. They were now just pretty much trying to avoid the inevitable. They had all lived through this nightmare once hell it had pretty much ripped them apart. They were in no hurry to live through it again.

But finally Bianca spoke "Hey O I have this job to do for Uncle Mickey and I was wondering if you wanted to come along." She did her best to keep all the emotion out of her voice.

Oriana perked up at this her older sisters hardly ever let her have any fun "What kind of job?"

Bianca shook her head to block the thoughts of what would happen later out "The kind that has to be done tonight because apparently your Uncle Mickey is in the werewolf killing business now."

"Seriously B you better not be kidding me." Oriana was excited she was tired of always being treated like a baby by her oldest sister she wasn't the baby Chase was and besides that she was a married woman.

"I would never kid about a job O." Bianca replied this was a lot harder than she thought it would be but she was doing a good job of controlling her emotions. Actually she was a stone wall emotionally when compared to the Halliwells they made no bones about their feelings.

Oriana jumped up and threw her arms around her sister's neck "Thank you so much B you have no idea how excited I am. I promise I will do everything you tell me to do and I won't get in the way you won't even know that I'm there."

"Your welcome sis." _If you knew what was about to happen you wouldn't be thanking me. oh damn baby girl what did I do to you?_ Bianca thought to herself she felt sick inside here she was leading her sister off to her death and she was thanking her for it. When she found the demon responsible for this whole mess she was going to kill it slowly and painfully.

* * *

"Tim what the hell are you doing here?" Nicole questioned her ex-husband. They were in the sunroom.

"Well you said you wanted to see me this afternoon and when I didn't find you at the house I figured you had to be here." Tim replied he was so smug in a way he and Cole were alike. The difference being evil or not Cole would have never abandoned his family.

Nicole slapped herself in the center of the forehead "That's right I did and then something came up."

"Is it something with the kids?" Tim questioned looking really concerned he was their father and he should be concerned but he looked down right panicked.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes I can't find Troy or Liz we are working on that right now." Nicole replied harshly.

"Nicole the kids are the reason I came back. They are in danger." Tim stated calmly.

"What do you mean danger Tim?" Nicole asked it had to be bad for him to show up after all these years.

Tim took a deep breath "I had a vision Nic."

* * *

"Piper did anyone ever tell you that your daughter is bossy?" Cole asked in a highly amused tone when he came into the kitchen after Mel and Patty had thrown him out of the attic.

"You've met her more the once Cole I can't believe you're just now figuring that out. And I have been meaning to tell you that your son is very cocky." Piper replied casually.

Phoebe chuckled "Of course he is, he is Cole's son after all although Cole is more smug than cocky."

"No forget Dom right now we're talking about Mel. She called me Benjamin Coleridge she seriously used my full name." Cole whined shaking his head.

Coop looked intensely at Cole with a serious look on his face "I think I might have a problem with you spending so much time with my little Ladybug because that is who you sounded like." He laughed at the end of his sentence.

"Not you too Coop everybody always picks on Prue and she is completely innocent." Phoebe deadpanned.

"Aunt Pheebs I'm going to have to ask you not to make me puke Prue and innocent shouldn't be used in the same sentence." Mel said as she went to the cabinets and started pulling down things to make a potion. Patty and Ricky followed her. "Damn good for nothing half breed brothers and cousins I swear I'm the special one in this family and only because I'm the only one who isn't a hybrid." She mumbled as she got out the pot reserved for making potions.

"What about your boyfriend Mel?" Ricky asked egging her on he knew that she just needed to vent sometimes.

Mel threw her hands up "Don't even get me started on him he is the most infuriating person I know."

"Damn well Mel tell us how you really feel now don't hold back." Patty tried hard to suppress a laugh.

"He won't fight with me he lets me rant and rave like I'm crazy. But all the dumb ass does is nod his head and smile and it only pisses me off more. I swear sometimes if he wasn't." Mel stopped mid sentence when she remembered who was in the room. She had stopped herself in just time from saying if he wasn't so good in bed.

"If he wasn't what Mel?" Ricky asked knowing damn well what she was going to say.

"If he wasn't so damn nice to look at." Mel covered quickly.

"Mel you do know that you're the glue that holds us all together you were born right in the middle of us all. And if it wasn't for you Carly and Val would both probably be in jail right now." Patty assured her cousin.

Mel shook her head "That is what I'm talking about you half breeds right there always with the whitelighter bullshit that I could do without."

"Hey you good now Fred?" Ricky asked it was a ritual they had.

Mel grinned at him "Yeah I'm good now Bob you know me I just had to rant. That rant was mostly about my sweet darling niece who knows a hell of a lot more than she is letting on."

"Well shit her name is Paige what did you expect?" Patty quipped.

"I am sitting right here Patricia thank you very much young lady." Paige said defensively.

"Hey my middle name is Paige." Mel said it took her a minute to realize what her cousin was saying.

"Exactly you two just proved my point." Patty giggled.

"Charlie I wouldn't piss Mel off right now if I were you it wouldn't be wise." Ricky advised his girlfriend.

Just then Victor and Sam orbed into the room both of them looked mildly pissed off with each other.

"Ok I'll ask why the hell do you two look pissed at each other?" Prue asked her father and her sister's father.

"Ask him." They both answered in unison.

"Dad why are you mad at Sam?" Paige asked rolling her eyes.

"We're not really mad we are having a disagreement because a certain whitelighter I know who lives in my house rent free not that he has any money was trying to cheat at cards again. Don't worry the matter is resolved." Victor answered smiling.

"What were you arguing about this time?" Mel asked.

"I had a straight and Vic over there had a flush there was some argument over to which hand was the higher hand." Sam answered an amused grin on his face.

"Sorry grandpa but the other grandpa had the higher hand." Mel replied getting started on her potion.

"Mel do I want to know how you know this?" Derek asked her.

"Very simple answer I used to hustle Chris and Henry at cards quite often. And then my boyfriend can't play poker for shit so I had to teach him how it is done and he still loses his ass. Now I don't have time for the two of you and your juvenile nonsense I have a potion to make." Mel announced to the room.

"Paige where is your brother? I haven't seen my son in a few days I would like to know that he is still alive." Victor asked.

"Well you see dad we don't exactly know where he is at the moment but we are working on that. But don't worry wherever he is all the older kids are with him so it isn't like he's alone or anything like that." Paige replied rambling a little bit.

"Victor your daughters misplaced my nephew and my grandchildren do something about them." Sam ordered him.

"We're working on it now if you two will have a seat and behave yourselves I will demonstrate how I plan on fixing it." Mel said she was in no mood for anyone's nonsense.

"Mel you're crabby and you're making Grams look nice right about now." Ricky informed her it was the second time that day she had heard that.

"Men I swear." Mel sighed.

"Alright Mel did he do something specific to piss you off or what?" Patty asked the he she was referring to was Roman.

"Yes he went and got his ass lost and I need him right now. I'm about to make an experimental potion and nobody is better at that than Roman cause believe me the experiments I do that turn out right are the accidents." Mel sighed running her hands over her face.

"So what kind of radical science experiment are we going to do this time?" Ricky asked resigning himself to his fate.

"Let me ask the two of you this what is the basic problem with most of the potions Chris and Henry make?" Mel replied asking a question of her own.

"They try to make them more explosive than necessary it's a rookie mistake they know better but they still do it anyway." Patty guessed.

Mel beamed at her "That's my girl you do listen when I talk. So we're basically going to create a potion that could blow the manor up if we're not careful."

"If that is what you want then why don't you guys just get Paige to make the potion?" Henry asked he knew that his wife was dangerous when it came to making potions.

"Because Uncle Hen this is a little bit of organized chaos I have a plan that I hope works. Paige says she thinks she knows what demon is behind this. But I want to be prepared just in case." Mel replied.

"Mel just out of curiosity why don't you just use the all or nothing potion?" Phoebe asked.

"Because the all or nothing potion isn't strong enough for this demon. At least that's according to the future kids." Patty answered for Mel.

As if they didn't have enough to deal with Ben shimmered into the kitchen at that moment. "Hi mom I hope you don't mind me just shimmering in like this but I had a free minute so I figured I would drop by." He said cheerfully hating every second of it.

"It's fine Greg you can shimmer in anytime you want to. We are just in the middle of trying to find your brother and sister. So I don't know how much fun I'm going to be right now." Phoebe said getting up to hug him. She didn't notice the looks that Ben and Cole shared.

"Mom I'll help in anyway I can all you have to do is tell me what to do." Ben offered he wasn't quite sure what his uncle was up to. But he was going to try hard not to mess it up.

Nicole came back into the room with Tim following at a distance. "Uh about this whole thing Tim thinks that he can help." Nicole said.

"How?" Piper asked him glaring at him hatefully.

"I'm an advanced telepath I should be able to reach them no matter what plane they're on at least that's the idea. But beings that my bond isn't as strong with Troy and Liz as it could be I might need a little help." Tim explained.

"The ideal people for that job would be Liz, Lilly, and Troy not one of them is here right now. But then there are Carly and Charlie." Mel suggested.

Patty threw her hands up in the air "Fine I'll do it I don't know how well it will work but I'll do it."

"We should probably go into the other room where it is quiet." Tim suggested.

"I'll go and supervise Sam come with me." Victor said he wasn't leaving his granddaughter alone with him.

"Greg you can go up in the attic and see if they need any help." Coop suggested.

Ben nodded his head "Ok I can do that." He replied trying to sound eager to help.

Mel turned to Ricky and gave him a look "Well it looks like it's me and you working on this potion. Lets see if we can do this without blowing the house up." She said to him.

"If the guys haven't blown the house up yet then we're not going to." Ricky replied. They both set to work on their potion not really knowing what they were going to put into it.

* * *

"Parks I have to say that today has been amazing I don't even care that we are stuck in the past. " Calleigh said looking up at Parker from where she was laying with her head on his chest. They were out in the middle of a park laying on a blanket watching the sun set.

"I've had a really great time with you too Cal. I have to say I didn't know that getting sucked into the past could be this much fun." Parker replied kissing her.

"So how do you think the others are doing?" Calleigh asked they were pretty much waiting for them to do what they had to do to get them back to their right time.

Parker sort of shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but you know them as well as I do they will figure out a way to get us back. You and I don't have to worry about anything. But it does make you wonder what they are having to deal with."

"Who knows with them Parks there are some things they are really tight lipped about. I figure if they wanted us to know then they would tell us." Calleigh replied.

"It might have something to do with Hank's wife. I mean they never talk about her and something happened between him and Kyle that has to do with her. " Parker mused.

Calleigh batted her eyelashes at him "enough about them they are big boys and girls they can take care of themselves. I think that I need you to put a little bit of your attention on me."

Parker smiled down at her "Well it just so happens that I think I can do that." He replied kissing her.

* * *

Henry was trying his best to fight off his tears he felt sick to his stomach. He had just let Oriana go off with Bianca knowing damn good and well what was going to happen. He tried to consol himself with the fact that it had to happen. But what was really bothering him was the fact he was less worried about what was going to happen to Oriana and more worried about Bianca. He was worried that they wouldn't get there in time and she would die too. He was pacing the small cubicle that Wyatt called his kitchen. Why the Halliwells felt the need to pace was a mystery to him all he knew was he had inherited that trait.

"Hank I really wish that you would stop pacing everything will turn out the way it is supposed to." Chris assured him. He had stopped himself in time from saying everything would be fine because it would be far from fine.

"I'm just worried about B I'm afraid that we won't get there in time and we'll lose them both. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. This is going to sound horrible but as bad as it hurt to loose her it would hurt me ten times worse if I lost B." Henry admitted.

"Dude you love B you always have we get that. Don't worry we will get their in time. I don't think any of us will ever be able to forget anything about that night." Wyatt chimed in.

Prue walked over to her youngest male cousin and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's ok for you to cry if you need to Hank. But I promise everything is going to work out."

Henry smiled at her and shook his head "I can't cry Prue if I do then I'll never stop. It was just so hard to go through this all the first time and I'm still not fully over it. It is just too soon to have to relive it again."

"I promise you that when we get out of here we will get the demon that did this. And if it makes you feel any better we will go after the demon that gave Mickey the job to begin with." Chuck offered lamely.

Henry went to reply but he heard a voice in his head it sounded like his sisters but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. _"Charlie if that's you and you can hear me I want you to know that we got sent back in time to the day Oriana got killed. I don't know of any way for us to get out of here without reliving the whole thing. Tell the others not to worry we're fine." _He sent to her hoping she got his message clearer than he had gotten hers.

"Hank who was that? I know that look on your face." Roman asked him raising an eyebrow.

"That was Charlie I think it was anyway I was having a hard time hearing her. I think that by now it is safe to say they know we are missing." Henry replied.

"I know that she is an advanced telepath but she has never been able to get through to us when were off in another dimension before." Liz observed.

Lilly shrugged "It might be because we are in the same dimension we are only back in the past." She guessed.

"I think that might have something to do with it but then again I can never be real sure." Troy piped in.

Jake rolled his blue eyes at him "Troy you're never sure of anything so I don't expect anything else out of you. Sometimes I think you talk because you love the sound of your voice dude. Seriously that is not helping right now."

"Really Troy that isn't helping right now for once in his life Jake is right." Prue said smirking a little at her best friend.

"Well forgive the fuck out of me if I was only just saying. Who knows maybe they will get us out of here before we have to see something that we rather not." Troy retorted sticking out his tongue at Prue.

Roman laughed at them and shook his head sometimes he thought that he was actually older than Troy. "Behave yourselves ladies as much as I would like to see a girl fight I really don't want to see Prue kick your ass Troy."

"Roman I don't know who you know that fights like a girl unless it's you. because the last time I checked your girlfriend hits just like a man." Wyatt said he had been on the receiving end of his sister's punches enough to know.

"Hey now don't you talk about my sweet innocent baby sister that way. It's not her fault that you always pick on her and she has to defend herself." Chris defended Mel. It was just like he had told her he would kill for anyone else but he would die for her.

"Chris you would say that you're the one who taught her how to fight like a man." Wyatt argued with him.

Henry sighed when heard voices going off in his head "It looks like we're not going to get that eleventh hour reprieve after all. That was B calling we should go." This was just not his day no matter how many times he lived it.

* * *

"Paige what kind of demon is this?" Val asked her niece who was flipping through the book of shadows.

Paige stopped turning the pages of the book long enough to answer Val "It's a demon that has the ability to create new dimensions. It has to be at least that is the theory I'm going with right now I might be wrong it has happened before."

"Paige you never admit to being wrong even when you know you're wrong." Dom pointed out to her.

Carly scrunched up her face trying hard to remember something "I thought we already vanquished that demon. I could have sworn that we did it was the day that titan was brought back."

Penny rolled her eyes at her cousin "Dude you know as well as I do that there can be more than one demon like that."

"But it doesn't mean that any of us have to like it right now." Huck disputed complicated didn't even begin to describe the current situation.

"I'm sure that one little demon isn't going to pose that much of a problem. We can have it taken care of in no time." Oriana piped up not really making anyone feel better. She was dead for a reason and here she was trying to give them demon hunting advice.

"Uh O I don't know how to say this but." Emily began not sure where to begin with that last statement.

"But you're a ghost and there is a reason for that so I don't think we should probably take demon hunting advice from you sweetie." Val said gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Carly shrugged at her brother's former wife "O I hate to say it but Val and Em both have a point. You weren't the greatest at demon hunting when you were alive."

Oriana considered that for a moment before nodding her head in agreement "Alright point taken I was pretty much the world's worst demon hunter. But I did my best lets just say that B got the passion for demon hunting me I was more of a lover."

Hailey raised her hand a little unsure of herself in front of new people "Uh how did you guys plan on finding the demon? I know that it's a stupid question but I was just wondering."

Alan chuckled at his cousin "It's not a stupid question Hailey we don't know yet. We're not even sure if it is the right demon. But Paige, Dom, Jack, Brady and I are probably going to go to the underworld and sniff around to see if we can find anything."

Huck went to his pocket and pulled something out of it "Yeah and that is all right and good but right now I think we all need something to take the edge off." He lit up the joint that he took out of his pocket.

Val not one to be outdone by Huck went to her purse and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I do agree." She said taking a gulp out of the bottle.

Brady looked at her like she had lost her mind "You are aware that there are two cops downstairs right?" he asked them just to make sure that they knew.

"Yeah Brady we're well aware that Uncle Henry and Uncle Andy are down there. Huck stop hogging that and pass it my way." Penny blew off what Brady had said. She took the joint from Huck and inhaled deeply.

"Look you four can ignore this if you want to but I'm going downstairs. I can't stand up here and watch this train wreck." Alan said throwing up his hands he wanted no part of their juvenile delinquent actions.

Ben stepped into the attic passing Alan on the way it was hard for him to miss the daggers he hurled at him with his eyes. "Uh I didn't mean to interrupt or anything but I just wanted to come up here and help anyway I can." He said taking in the scene before him.

"No Greg you're not interrupting anything you're more than welcome to join us. That is if you want to." Val offered her brother handing him the joint, which he took and took a hit off of it.

"Damn that is really good stuff I haven't had anything that good since high school." Ben said sensing an opening with the younger kids.

"Well you know I've got my connections." Huck said suitably impressed with himself.

Hailey was pretty much sitting in a corner of the attic trying hard not to be in the way. "Hey you want some of this?" Emily asked.

Hailey shook her head she wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. "No I think that I will just go downstairs and see if I can help work on the potion." She replied.

"Suit yourself you will probably be better off in the long run if you go hang out with Mel and Charlie they are least likely to get you in trouble." Carly said as she watched the girl walk away.

Paige looked at the younger versions of her aunts and shook her head "You guys are going to get so busted if anyone comes up here right now. And I'm not going to feel sorry for any of you." she said despite the way she acted she really was one of the more reasonable Halliwells.

Jack rolled his eyes "Paige just ignore them they're being kids sure we never smoked pot because of what Hank and Chris would do to us but we still drank like fish. They need to cut loose and I'm not going to stop them."

"Good so when Uncle Henry or Uncle Andy comes up here you can explain to them that you thought they needed to let loose so you let them carry on like this." Paige replied.

Dom took a step in between Paige and Jack if he didn't step in things could get pretty heated between them. "Alright both of you calm down right now. Take whatever anger it is you're feeling for whatever reason and direct towards finding this demon. Al is throwing one of his fits right now so I need you both to have your heads on right. I need you guys I can't do this alone." He cast a glance in Ben's direction when he was talking about their anger. They all knew that he was bad news but there was nothing much they could do about it.

"Dom is right guys and you know it let Al go cool off and we will go see if we can't track this demon down. That way we can leave the juvenile delinquents to themselves." Brady spoke up.

"Sure thing I know just where in the underworld to start looking for this demon. Lets get to it." Paige said her and Jack coming to a silent truce when their eyes met.

* * *

Patty was sitting on the floor holding hands with Tim both had their eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Ok just breath deep in and out. Think about who you want to talk to and then see them in your mind's eye like they are right here with you. Try someone easy like Henry you two share the strongest bond." Tim coached her.

Patty breathed deeply and pictured her brother sitting right there next to her she reached out to him with her mind _"Hank it's me we're really worried about you guys. Where are you?" _she tried she waited at beat but she still got no response. She tried again only to get the same result. "This is no use it's never going to work." She groaned she was trying really hard but it wasn't working.

"Sure it will Patty you just have to have a little faith I know that you can do this." Tim was great with kids provided they weren't his own kids.

Patty shook her head violently "I can't it isn't working maybe my powers just aren't strong enough." She disputed dropping his hands.

"Those are words I never thought I would hear come out of a Halliwell woman's mouth. I was under the impression that you were all to stubborn to know when to quit." Tim tried.

"I seriously can't do this the only people who are powerful enough to do what you want me to do aren't here right now." Patty argued again. She was a little bit like Piper used to be before she had found her confidence.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough." Tim suggested he was going to try a different approach with her.

"I'm trying as hard as I can." Patty informed him.

"I think you can try harder." Tim argued back at her.

"Tim she said she couldn't do it give it a rest." Victor said standing to his full height.

"She can do it I'm positive." Tim said stubbornly he held his hands back out for her to take again.

Patty stared at his outstretched hands for a moment and she bit her lip in indecision. She reached out with both of her hands and placed them in his. "Ok lets give this one more try I'm not ready to quit just yet."

Tim smiled at her "That's a girl I knew you had it in you." he praised her. "Now close your eyes and see your brother sitting right here next to you. I want you to try to talk to him just like you would if he were and you had something to say you didn't want anyone else to know about."

Patty did as he instructed her and tried to reach her brother again _"Hank it's me I'm worried about you guys where are you?" _she was pleasantly surprised when she got a response back almost instantly. _"Charlie if that's you and you can hear me I want you to know that we got sent back in time to the day Oriana got killed. I don't know of any way for us to get out of here without reliving the whole thing. Tell the others not to worry we're fine." _Was her brother's response. Her face lit up with a triumphant grin.

"Hank answered me back he said that they are fine but they got sent back in time to the day that Oriana got killed." Patty reported very proud of herself.

Tim beamed at her proudly this was what it should have been like with him and his kids. "I knew you could do it. Now we have to go report to the higher powers I don't know about you but I'm a little nervous."

"You should be nervous Uncle Derek and my dad pretty much could kick your ass if they wanted to. But no worries stick with me and you'll be fine." Patty said thankful that someone had finally showed her how to get a handle on her telepathic powers.

* * *

"Careful Ricky remember we don't know what this is going to do. It might not react well together." Mel instructed Ricky as he went to pour something into the potion pot.

If he hadn't been nervous before he was now and his hands started to shake a little "Thanks for the reminder Mel like I wasn't nervous enough." He grumbled as he very carefully emptied the contents of his pot into the pot on the burner. They both breathed a sigh of relief when there were no explosions.

"Hell yeah forget Ro I think you and I are doing alright in the mad scientist department." Mel yelled out as they high fived.

"We make a damn good team let this be a lesson we don't need magic school." Ricky announced happily. Both Mel and Ricky had stopped taking classes at magic school long ago they really knew too much so they had graduated early.

"Don't sound so happy over there you two I'll you know that I am going to need magic school there is no way I will be able to control my powers without help." Henry groaned.

"Henry you're being dramatic you so have some of the best teachers in the word sitting right in this kitchen." Piper said slapping him on the back of the head playfully.

Alan came into the kitchen with Hailey on his heels. "Hey guys how is the potion coming?" he asked trying hard not to sound annoyed.

Mel held up a vial of some of the potion they had made "This potion which you and the other neurotic freaks refused to help with? Yes it's done I only hope it works. Lets just say that you don't want to drop this. It could very well be a danger to all man kind and Aunt Paige didn't even have a hand in making it."

Ricky looked at Hailey and smiled "I see that you have learned the error in judgment you made by staying in the attic with the troublemakers."

"No I just wanted to see if you guys needed any help." Hailey replied.

"Nope we're good. But thanks for the offer. Trust me Hailey stick with me, Ricky, and Charlie we won't steer you wrong. The same can't be said for Carly and Val." Mel grinned at her.

"I have to agree with you on that point cousin of mine. Because we are the far more productive group and they're were only three of us. So I know where they are." Patty announced as she walked into the kitchen.

Paige could tell from the look on her daughter's face that she wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "So I'll bite where are they?" she asked.

Patty bit her lip "No where bad but it's not good either." She answered really not wanting to say but she knew that she had to.

"Charlie that is not answering the question we already knew that this wasn't good." Phoebe replied.

Patty took a deep breath and sighed "Fine they got sent back in the past to the day that O got killed. I got a telepathic message from Hank he said that they are all ok." She rushed out in one breath.

Nicole perked up her ears like she hadn't heard right "You have got to be kidding me." she exclaimed.

"Nope fraid not I wish I was kidding and I know that he wasn't kidding he would never ever joke about that." Patty rambled.

"This is just wonderful I'm pretty sure I should call the hospital and tell them to have to adjoining padded rooms waiting Hank and B are both going to be in very bad moods when they get back." Henry observed like no one else knew that.

"No Henry if only it were that simple I'm pretty sure I'll have to bind both their powers and then hide every bottle of alcohol in the house." Piper pointed out.

"Please mother you don't have to worry about any alcohol being in this house I took care of that two weeks ago. I'm not one to brag or anything but the only thing you had here was wine. It wasn't very good wine but you know that doesn't bother my boyfriend he thought it would be a good idea to use it to cook with. Lets just say that isn't a mistake that I'm going to repeat any time soon." Mel said putting her mother's fears to rest.

"If this wasn't a serious matter right now I would ask how the hell you two managed to use two whole bottles of wine while cooking." Leo said shaking his head.

"Yeah we won't go there right now it's not a very good place to be. It ends with me waking up on the couch." Mel said trying to brush the memory from her head. Because it had entailed a lot more than cooking and then waking up on the couch. She had woken up on the couch naked in Roman's arms but she thought it was best to leave that part out.

"So ignoring Mel because she has a tendency to ramble on where my brother is concerned. What are we going to do about the demon?" Ricky asked Alan he was the one who was supposed to know which demon they were going after.

"You two made the potion Charlie knows where they are now the trick is finding the demon. I guess Paige took Dom, Brady, and Jack to find it so we are going to have to wait on them to get back." Alan replied throwing up his hands he couldn't bring himself to care when they weren't taking this whole thing seriously. That wasn't really a fair statement because Mel, Patty, and Ricky were working their asses off. Hailey was just trying to stay out of the way and he loved her for it. But it was the others with their little pot smoking and drinking party that were getting on his nerves.

"I guess we leave the ne'er do wells in the attic as backup just in case we need to call them in. We meaning me, you, Patty, and Ricky have the potion so I think between us and Jack's group we should be able to handle one little demon. Oriana should stay as far away from this demon hunt as possible so she stays with the delinquents for now. Hailey you can come if you want to but I don't want you to feel pressured." Mel said taking charge reminding everyone of Piper who smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Mel I sometimes like to imagine that if we combined Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue in some unholy alliance that the outcome would be you." Patty said patting her cousin on the shoulder.

Mel shook her head "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but I am not that much like my mother. And I don't know who you are comparing to Aunt Prue you must be talking about yourself."

"Sure you're not Pippy." Henry said smirking at his niece.

"Uncle Hen I would watch it if I were you I can blow your ass up now." Mel warned him.

"And I am not like Aunt Prue thank you very much Mel I don't know what you're talking about. Now I will admit that sometimes when my temper gets the better of me I can be very Aunt Piper like but that is as far as it goes." Patty disputed her cousin.

Dom shimmered into the room at that moment "Paige says that whoever is going on this fun filled demon hunt better be ready in the next five minutes because we found him and she doesn't want to have to fine him again. And she also said that this potion damn well better be good. Those are her words not mine don't shoot the messenger." He announced.

"I'm ready when you guys are. Hailey how about it you coming or not?" Mel said making an effort to make her feel welcome.

Hailey thought it over for a moment "Sure I would like to come if I won't be in the way."

Patty slipped her arm around her shoulders "Trust me Hailey you couldn't be anymore in the way the Carly and Val are sometimes."

"Then follow me." Dom said bowing with a flourish.

"Be careful." All the adults in the room yelled at them before they orbed out.

"You know I think I'm going to go check on the guys in the attic. Just to see what they're doing now that Piper Jr. is gone and can't throw me out anymore." Cole said.

Nicole was uncomfortable as hell being in the room with Tim so she stood when Cole did. "I think I will accompany you I might as well go see O as long as she is here."

"Well then allow me to escort you." Cole said giving her a charming smile. He gave her his arm and she took it.

Coop just so happened to look down at his ring and it was glowing red but he kept his thoughts on that matter to himself. "God help those kids if they're doing something they're not supposed to be doing. I would wish the wrath of Nicole Shane on no man." He said solemnly.

"Coop on the bright side it could be worse." Eva said and she expanded on that when he raised an eyebrow. "Piper and Derek could have gone with her that is something I would wish on no one."

"Hey I am not that bad I have mellowed out a lot I will even have you know that I didn't fly off the handle when I saw Emily and Jack kissing." Derek reported those two hadn't been as sneaky as they thought.

"Derek I'm going to need you to repeat that for me." Piper said not sure that she had heard him right.

"Yes you did Emily and Jack are an item I know I wasn't seeing things those two were definitely making out." Derek repeated.

"Oh Al is going to kill him dead but I'm not going to be the one to tell him." Henry said throwing his hands up.

"He needs to be less worried about Al and more worried about Paige she is the one who will kill him." Leo said his grandchild was a hard ass a fact that made him proud.

"You know this is going to sound wrong but speaking of Paige no matter what she says there is no way in hell she is Julie's child. She reminds me a lot of B now I could be wrong but I don't think I am." Phoebe said she noticed a lot more than anyone thought she did.

"Oh that would be wonderful don't let Hank hear you say that WWII will be reenacted by the brothers from another mother if that is the case." Andy said shaking his head.

"I was just saying I can't help it that I have these thoughts pop in my head every now and then." Phoebe defended herself.

"Phoebe just say something else there is already too much drama I can't take much more." Prue informed her baby sister.

"Hey Tim." Derek called out and the other man looked at him with a little fear in his eyes.

"Yes Derek." Tim replied casually.

"I don't know what you did but you did good for once." Derek told him.

"Thanks Derek I just hope it was in time." Tim said not able to shake the vision that he had.

"Which reminds me what the hell are you doing back?" Eva asked him.

"Oh the usual vision stuff I need to talk to Liz but I think I might get killed if I try it." Tim replied thinking back to his run in with Wyatt.

"Ah so I see that you and my son had a run in. Well consider yourself lucky that you're still drawing breath your daughter means everything in the world to him he would go crazy without her." Piper informed him.

"I kinda gathered that Piper he was not very happy when I showed up at her door." Tim retorted.

"Yeah no one really wants to come between Wyatt and Liz it wouldn't be pretty. Hell trying to get in between Roman and Mel would be bad too for that matter." Phoebe rambled she was just going off on everything because she was so worried.

Leo groaned and threw his head back "And now we wait again. I can't stand playing this waiting game when those kids are going after demons."

* * *

Up in the attic things had pretty much progressed to full blown party stage. Huck and Val despite her best efforts were engaged in one hell of a steamy lip lock. It hadn't taken them long to smoke the joint and drain that bottle of vodka because there were so many of them. None of them really seemed to care that Mel was going to go off on them for not doing anything to help out.

Val and Huck jumped away from each other like they had been shot when they heard someone come into the room and clear their throat.

"Hey Cole." Val said waving at him shyly.

Cole shook his head at her "You know I'm not even going to ask because I don't want to know and I don't want to have to tell your mother."

Oriana wasn't feeling any pain either not the smartest idea she had ever had but she was dead there wasn't much worse off she could get. "Hi Aunt Nicole fancy meeting you here."

Nicole went to her and hugged her "It's good to see you too O. Your sister is going to flip out when she comes back and finds you here."

"So Cole what about this demon?" Ben asked him trying to push his buttons.

"Oh I would say that when Mel gets back she is going to yell at all of you. And I am going to sit back and enjoy the show." Cole knew damn good and well what they had been doing he wasn't stupid but he wasn't going to do anything about it either.

* * *

A/N: So there is one more chapter left to go in this episode. It looks like Emily and Jack weren't a stealthy as they thought they were. Val and Huck are still flirting with disaster if Troy finds out it isn't going to be pretty. Mel had to have a little bit of a melt down but she is entitled she, Patty, and Ricky were the only ones doing anything. It looks like Coop might have to put his cupid skills to work on Cole and Nicole who knows maybe she is Dom's mom. Phoebe might have stumbled onto something about Paige and who her mother really is. Val and her gang of misfits are going to be busted big time when the thirteen get back. Parker and Cal may have had an uneventful day but it is about to get a lot more exciting for them. And Tim is back because of a vision I wonder what he saw. Until next time please review.


	7. Then You Stand

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Melinda Faith Halliwell for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Then You Stand

The moon shone full and bright casting an eerie glow about the landscape. The still bare trees in the park looked like hands gnarled with old age reaching out to grab hold of you. The shadows to lurk in were few but what little was there held danger that was a certainty.

"Jesus I forgot how creepy it was out here." Prue complained gripping tighter to Chuck.

Henry snorted "I don't know how you could forget God knows no matter how many times I try to forget about it, it comes rushing back on me. Just keep your eyes open and your mouths shut." He ordered.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? If not no one would think any less of you if you wanted to go back to the apartment." Chris said putting comforting hand on his shoulder.

Henry shook his head as he marched on "No I need to do this I need to see once and for all if this was my fault. I can't live the rest of my life wondering what if I had done something different."

"Dude you can't seriously think that this was your fault. You didn't do anything wrong if anyone did anything wrong it was Mickey he should have never asked B to do that job for him." Wyatt tried reasoning with his cousin but he knew that it was useless when he saw the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Hank really none of this was your fault you did everything that you could possibly do man. You even did CPR it just wasn't meant to be." Chuck chimed in on the matter.

"I don't think that he's listening to you right now Chuck he has that look in his eyes he gets when he is determined to do something." Jake said as they walked on.

Prue walked in front of her youngest male cousin and tried to talk some sense into him. "Henry I want you to listen to me don't do anything stupid. I know that still hurts ok believe me I know she was my best friend. And I know that you're still not over it but I am begging you to calm down. This isn't going to help anything."

Henry's eyes were hard and cold his lips were set in a thin line and the vein on the side of his neck was sticking out he really wasn't in the mood to hear a pep talk from his cousin.

"Prue I am calm now if you love me I need you to stay out of my face." He was anything but calm.

A shrill scream pierced the air. "Uh guys I don't think that now is the time to be arguing. We should probably walk faster unless of course you're trying to rewrite history here." Troy urged because that scream sounded a lot like it had come from Bianca.

The ten people came to a place in the woods they were in where there was a fork. "Which way right or left?" Lilly asked she had been too panicked to pay attention the last time they had to do this.

"We go right trust me there is no way I can forget that." Liz said taking charge of the situation. Since all of her friends and her boyfriend were walking around with their heads up their asses. Not that she blamed them this was hard on her too.

They took a right and emerged in the middle of a clearing where there was a fierce battle going on between Bianca and Oriana and a bunch of demons. Well really Bianca was the one doing all the fighting. Oriana mostly just looked panicked she was trying her best to help out but that wasn't working very well admittedly she wasn't much of a demon hunter.

Henry moved like he was going to go help but Jake stopped him. "No Hen you can't not yet it could change the past. If you can't watch I understand just look away you can go help in a minute." He put his hand on his cousin's chest to hold him back. Knowing it wouldn't do any good if he really wanted to make a break for it.

"No I have to go help something bad might happen to her." Henry pleaded with his cousin.

Chuck shook his head sadly at the younger man it was a shame that he had to go through this once much less a second time. "Hank you know you can't do that you have to let things happen the way they are supposed too." He reminded him.

Henry shook his head violently "No I'm not talking about Oriana this time I'm talking about B." he corrected them.

At that point the nine people with him could have been knocked over with a feather. Not only did he just call Oriana by her name but he wasn't even concerned with trying to save her he was more worried about B. After the years he had spent pining away for her now when he had the chance to try and change the past he didn't take it that said something about how everything had changed him.

"She is going to be fine Hank just wait a minute." Liz said she had recovered from her shock enough to speak. Henry just nodded his head in acknowledgement of what she had said as he watched the scene before him unfold ready to step in the moment he needed to.

Bianca powered up an energy ball and threw at one of the ten demons that were advancing on her and her sister. _ One down nine to go I wish my retarded friends would hurry up and get here. _She thought to herself as she did her best to hold off the demons. She conjured an atheme and hit a demon in the chest with it when he went after Oriana. "O I want you to listen to me get behind that rock and stay there no matter what happens." She knew that her sister wouldn't listen that was what got her killed.

"Not a chance B I'm not letting you get killed trying to protect me." Oriana replied defiantly powering up an energy ball, which she hurled at a demon. She wasn't paying attention and she didn't realize until the last second that a demon had her lined up in his sights. There was nothing she could do but let the fireball hit her followed by another one.

Bianca turned around just in time to see her sister go down. She felt hot tears sting her eyes and her stomach felt like it was twisted in knots. Her concentration was thrown off by the sight before her and that was all the opening a demon needed to hit her with an energy ball.

"Can we please do something now?" Henry asked sarcastically to his credit he hadn't had to look away once.

"Hell yeah we can do something I don't know what you're still doing standing around here." Wyatt said he rushed forward and used his energy blast to take out four of the demons. And then he turned his powers on the remaining three.

Henry had a moment of indecision as he went to Oriana and Bianca he didn't know which one he should try to heal first. He dropped down to his knees in between the two of them but he didn't start to heal either one yet.

Chris was going to step forward and help him make the decision when Roman put a hand on his chest "Chris stay here he needs to figure this out for himself you can't help him not this time."

"I know but he is going through hell right now we all are I just wish there was something I could do to help him." Chris replied as he watched his younger cousin who might as well have been his little brother agonize over his decision.

Henry took in the sight of both the women he loved. He could tell that they were both in bad shape. He didn't know why but he put his hands out and healed Bianca first. And then something occurred to him the first time he had lived through this he had healed Bianca first then too. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until he saw her sit up and take a huge gulp of air. That done he turned to Oriana he knew that he wouldn't be able to heal her but he still had to try.

Henry put his hands out over her wounds and just like he had thought it wasn't working and he felt tears tracing a path down his face. He looked down at her and he saw that her breaths were getting more shallow with each passing second. "I'm not going to lie to you baby this isn't working. So we don't have much time but for what it's worth I really did love you." he said willing himself to stay in control.

Oriana took his hand "It's ok Hen this isn't your fault I never want you to think that it was. There was nothing you could have done." She replied her words were both measured and strained.

"Yes it is my fault I should have healed you first." Henry said sobs were threatening too overtake him at any moment.

Oriana used what little strength she had to shake her head at him "No you shouldn't have you should have healed B first. Henry I'm not stupid you two love each other you have never once looked at me the way you look at her. But it's ok I knew going into this that you loved her." She said tears making their way down her face now too. And then she turned to Bianca who was at her side. "B I want you to promise me that you will always take care of him for me. I worry about you both I don't want either of you to be alone." That was just like her always thinking of other people first.

Bianca held back a sob as she bent down and kissed her sister on the forehead "Oriana I'm so sorry I never meant for this to happen I should have never brought you out here. It's ok for you to hate me if you want to. Trust me I would completely understand if you did."

"I could never hate you B you have nothing to be sorry for just promise me. And Hen I need you to promise me you won't let her do anything stupid and join me anytime soon." Oriana replied.

"I promise you O you will never have to worry about him I will take good care of him." Bianca assured her she was finding it harder to speak.

Henry bent down and kissed her on the lips "I promise too nothing will ever happen to her on my watch. I love you and part of me always will." He knew that he didn't have the same kind of love for her that he had for B but he would always love her anyway.

"I love you too goodbye." Oriana said with her last breath and then she was gone.

Henry let the sobs overtake him now he put his face in his hands and cried like his heart was breaking. Chris wasn't going to be deterred this time he dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around his cousin from behind. "Everything is going to be ok I promise you." he said shushing him.

Prue wrapped her arms around Bianca and held her while she cried not that she was of much use she had tears rolling down her face too. "Hey B it will be alright you'll get through this. You did last time just know that this happened because we weren't meant to change it."

"Come on guys we have to get out of here." Wyatt said trying hard to hide the tears in his voice as he held on tight to Liz he couldn't imagine losing her.

"I can't leave her like this it wouldn't be right." Henry wailed in despair.

"Look we don't have any other choice Hank if we did I would let you stay but we need to find a way to get back home." Chuck said just as a portal opened and they were sucked back through it.

* * *

Mel drummed her fingers on the countertop in her brother's apartment they should have been back by now they had taken care of the demon who they thought did this to them. "Ok I'm starting to think that maybe we didn't get the right demon they should be here by now." she announced to the room.

"Aunt Mel trust us on this one they should be back any second." Dom assured her.

"Well forgive me if neither one of us is really very reassured by that." Patty shot back at him.

"Charlie don't snap at him this isn't his fault." Ricky warned her wrapping his arm around her.

The tension in the room was unbearable it made Hailey feel more out of place than she already did. They all breathed a sigh of relief when the portal opened and it deposited the people they had spent the better part of the day searching for in the room with them. The older people didn't realize that anyone else was in the room with them.

Henry went to Bianca and put his arms around her "B it's always been you I love you so much that it hurts." He said before kissing her.

Bianca pulled away from him tears still in her eyes "I love you too Hank." She replied before she kissed him again.

Paige cleared her throat loudly "I hate to break this up but you guys might want to get to the manor grandma is about to flip out."

"And I warn you there is someone there that you're not going to be too happy to see." Jack cautioned them he was talking to Liz mostly about that one.

"You know this day can't get any worse than it already has been bring it on." Troy said had he had any idea his long lost father was at the manor he wouldn't have said that.

"You know guys I hate to rain on your parade but I don't see Parker and Cal with you anywhere." Mel pointed out while shooting daggers at Roman with her eyes.

Wyatt slapped himself in the center of the forehead "This is just great I'm not the one who is telling Piper Halliwell that we lost her baby brother. I think that Chris can have the honors with that one there is no way she will kill her little Peanut."

Chris groaned he was in no mood to argue with his brother at the moment "Fine lets just get this over with." He said orbing out hoping the others would follow his lead.

* * *

The pot smoking bunch from the attic made their way down to the kitchen. None of them stopped to think in their lessened mental states that their parents were in there nor did they care.

"God I'm starving." Val announced to the room as she began going through the fridge.

"Hey Val as long as your in there get the rest of us something to eat too." Carly ordered her older cousin.

Piper cleared her throat loudly "What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" she demanded of them.

"Gee whiz Aunt Piper looking up stuff on demons sure works up the appetite so we figured that we would come down here and get something to eat." Penny said sounding relatively sober she had enough experience at it.

"I'm not saying that I buy that I'm just saying that you're going to have to wait a moment on that. Because here come the others." Paige said as she saw the orbs appear in the room.

Before they could even be asked a question or launch into an explanation Chris took one look at Carly and said "Alright you guys which one of you has it." He was asking for their stash.

"I don't know what you're talking about Peanut." Carly said trying to sound innocent.

"Drop the act Carly you know damn good and well what he is talking about." Henry said he could see it in her eyes too.

The parties in question pointed to Huck. Chris held his hand out and Huck deposited a bag with three joints in it in his hand. "Thank you very much." Chris said sarcastically.

Mel looked at them and saw red "You guys mean to tell me while Charlie, Ricky, Hailey and I did all the hard work you were getting stoned." She yelled at them.

"Well we had nothing better to do." Carly shot back at her.

"For what it's worth Alan and Paige did try to stop them." Oriana added helpfully even though she had been into it too.

"Fuck a duck Oriana I don't think I want to know what you're doing here." Bianca said as she walked past Chris she took the bag out of his hand "Thank you for this I will be in the other room getting stoned out of my mind I have had a trying day." She announced stalking off to the living room.

"Hey B wait up." Troy called following after her.

"No shit I'm with those two." Wyatt added and Liz followed behind him.

Lilly didn't need to be invited she went after them "Hell if she is going I might as well." Jake said.

"Cooper Jacob you're not going with them." Prue tried threatening her brother but it didn't work.

"Ah hell let him go Prue." Chris said he wasn't going to fight them about it.

Chuck looked at his group of friends and then back to Prue "Just go Chuck you know you want to." Prue relented.

"Now is everyone who is going gone?" Henry asked sarcastically.

Roman made a move to follow them but Mel stopped him "Roman James if you follow them I swear that is it. I'm already beyond pissed with you anyway." Roman didn't argue he just did as he was told.

"What the hell I might as well." Prue grumbled to herself but both Chris and Henry put a hand on her to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going Ladybug?" Chris asked her a little amused.

"With the rest of them." Prue replied pointing in the direction all the others had gone in.

"I don't think so we can't let you do that." Henry informed her he had the hint of a smile playing on his face.

"This is not fair you guys everyone else gets to not even the aunts stopped them." Prue whined.

"That is only because they are all going to be in huge trouble later Prue your boys are only keeping you out of trouble." Phoebe informed her daughter.

"So what happened you guys?" Henry Sr. asked when no one else did.

"Long story short we got sent back in time to the day O died and it was not fun." Chris answered knowing Henry wouldn't be able to say it with her in the room.

Henry turned to Oriana "Look O I'm sorry I should have never healed B first."

Oriana went to him and hugged him "Hen don't worry about it for some unknown reason you love my mean ass sister I understand that now."

Leo was doing a mental inventory of people "Guys where are Parker and Calleigh?" he asked when he came up short.

Chris scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor before he answered. "We don't know we haven't had time to process that yet but I promise you we will get started on scrying right now."

"No Roman and I will go do it we have things to talk about anyway. Anyone who wants to join us is more than welcome provided it's not one of the juvenile delinquents. Which is just pretty much Charlie, Ricky, Hailey and myself." Mel spoke up she was itching to get her hands on Roman and not in a good way.

"Mel I've warned you about talking like a professor when I'm high." Carly bitched at her.

Henry raised an eyebrow at his little sister "So this is a regular occurrence Janice?" he inquired using her middle name.

"Pretty much and it doesn't look like you have much room to talk out of your group I only see the power of three and Roman still in this room." Carly shot back.

"I used to have at least one sweet innocent sister I don't even have that anymore." Henry mused looking pointedly at Patty.

"About that Leigh has something she wants to tell you." Patty said urging her sister to get her out of the dog house.

"Dude the pregnancy test was mine but I'm not knocked up so don't stress about it." Carly said he was lucky that he got anything that civil out of her mouth.

Chris just looked at Henry "Jason bashing now or after we go on a beer and pizza run?" he asked.

"Later I don't feel like it right now. But we're not getting pizza for any of the junkies." Henry said.

"It's wonderful to know that both of my children are in that category." Nicole mused out loud.

"Four of mine are in the same boat don't feel special." Phoebe replied.

"Jellybean knows better than that." Derek fumed not even thinking about addressing Emily for fear he would kill her.

"It's nice to know that Chris and Mel are angels. Only Leo's child would do something like that." Piper said referring to Wyatt.

"See Henry I told you that my babies were both good your daughter would be the one who was into the shit." Paige smirked at her husband.

"Alright so we got scrying and you got food?" Mel asked her brother just to double check.

"Yeah we are on that right now just find Parks and Cal and we will worry about feeding us." Chris replied.

"Mom what do you want us to do with the incorrigibles?" Mel asked Piper knowing she would want her shot at them.

"I think that you can take them up to the attic and torture them while we think up ways to torture them later." Piper said and Mel nodded her head before she forced the others to follow her to the attic. Ben went with them only because he thought he might be able to get in with them.

"What about me?" Prue asked indignantly.

"You my dear Ladybug get to stay here and fill them in on what happened. On the bright side O is here to keep you company while we're gone." Chris answered pinching her cheek.

Paige looked at both young men sternly giving them her best Piper like look "There will be no stopping to beat Jason along the way."

"Fine." They grumbled in unison before the orbed out to get a car.

"Now Prue can you tell us what happened from the top?" Phoebe asked her daughter sweetly.

"Do you want a play by play of what I did from the time I got up today or will covering from the time of the demon attack suffice?" Prue asked sarcastically.

"Actually I would happily settle for Anything I can get out of you right now as long as it's the truth." Piper said already getting tired of her niece's antics.

Prue gave her aunt an innocent grin "Oh gee Aunt Piper I was just having a little bit of innocent fun at least let me have that much. I've been stuck in some demon's version of a sick joke all day and then of course my two cousins who think their my big brothers wouldn't let me go smoke with the rest of the big kids and they made me stay and explain this."

"Prue you can go in the other room and partake in the pot smoking convention with the rest of them but you'll be in trouble just like they are it's up to you." Coop said trying to hide his amusement when he spoke to his daughter.

Prue took a deep breath and ran her hands over her face. "Daddy I don't really want to I never did when we were kids. It's just the point the brothers from another mother ruin all my fun they always have. But anyway that is besides the point right now. Ask what it is you want to know again." She relented.

"We need to know what happened." Andy said calmly there was no use in getting all worked up over nothing.

* * *

Bianca inhaled deeply after lighting the joint in her hand sure she knew that this wasn't helping anything but she was having one hell of a day. She and the others were sitting on the floor in the living room. "So just let me say that someone up there must have it in for me bad. Because it wasn't enough that I just had to watch my baby sister die all over again but she had to be here waiting for me when I got back. There is just something so unfair about this whole thing." She ranted on passing the joint to Troy.

"I could get all deep and shit and tell you that everything always happens for a reason. But in this instance I'm inclined to agree with you. Not only that but we're going to be in deep shit later." Troy observed after taking a hit and passing it to Wyatt.

"Oh yeah mom is going to kill all of us this time it is one thing for her to suspect we do things like this it is quite another for her to see us do it." Wyatt agreed passing it to Liz.

"Shit me and Troy have it just as bad as you do we have to deal with Nicole Shane that woman took lessons from Aunt Piper about how to make our lives hell when we fuck up." Liz commented passing the joint to Lilly.

Lilly took the joint and took a huge puff off of it. "That is why I love my mother I will get off with a don't let it happen again and that will be the end of it."

When she didn't pass it right away Jake took it from her "My mom isn't unreasonable so I hope she will understand this time. I mean we're all stressed that wasn't easy on any of us the first time seeing it all again knowing what was going to happen and not being able to do anything about it was ten times worse. At least the first time we didn't know what was going on." Jake was stressed about a lot more than that the secret he had been keeping for a year was weighing on his soul heavily he wanted to tell someone but he was afraid about what they would think and what it said about him. He liked to think that there was no way he could be evil but sometimes he wasn't so sure.

Chuck took the joint off of him and took a deep hit off of it before he said anything "That still won't keep my dad from killing me because lets face it Derek Bradford is the male version of Piper Halliwell. See the way I see it the reason the two of them didn't meet until later in life is because they would have formed an unholy alliance." He mused.

Tim chose that time to make what was arguably the stupidest move of his life he walked into the same room as Troy. "Hi guys I hate to interrupt you but I really need to have a word with Liz." He said as he came into the living room.

Troy despite the buzz he was starting to feel stood up to his full height "What the hell are you doing here Tim?" he asked venom in his voice he had seen this man once in eighteen years and after that he didn't care if he ever saw him again.

"I'm just here trying to help Troy." Tim said putting his hands up in front of him in a sign that he came in peace.

Troy shook with anger "I thought that I made it abundantly clear to you the last time I talked to you that Lizzie and I don't need your help. And it didn't much seem to me that you cared." He could feel eighteen years of anger coming to the surface the last thing he needed was to lose his temper but he was edging dangerously close.

Tim reached out to put his hand on his shoulder but Troy swatted it away "Son I get visions for a reason and I don't ignore them especially where you and your sister are concerned."

"I'm not your son and don't you dare put your fucking hands on me Tim you lost the right to claim me and Liz a long time ago." Troy yelled at him.

"You hate me I get and you have every right too but I'm still your father and I'm not going to stop looking out for you." Tim replied calmly.

"Oh yeah you've looked out for us real well that's why you picked up and left one day and never came back. That was really great for me and Liz both." Troy said applauding him mockingly.

Liz stood up and put her hand on her brother's chest "Troy don't do this he isn't worth it." She tried calming him. But there was in use in trying to calm him down his nostrils were flaring and his brown eyes were burning with rage.

"Listen to Lizzie Troy." Tim told him trying to help calm him but it was the wrong thing for him to do.

"You bastard I told you that you didn't have the right to call her that anymore so do us both a favor and leave it seems to be the only thing you're good at." Troy spat out at him.

"And I told you that you better watch your mouth." Tim yelled back at him.

Troy moved around Liz and pushed him "And what are you going to do if I don't?" he asked hatefully.

Tim looked at him his brown eyes steely "Don't push me again Troy I think that maybe you hate me so much because you know deep down you're a little bit like me." that was a bad move Troy lost what remaining control he had and he punched Tim in the face before tackling him to the ground.

"I'm nothing like you, you son of a bitch I would never pick up and leave my family. So don't you dare say that I'm anything like you." Troy said punctuating each word with another hit.

"Troy stop you're going to kill him I know that you want to but I would rather you didn't go to jail." Liz yelled trying to get him to let up. She went to grab his arm to stop him but in his rage he reared back and hit her too. Not hard enough to do any damage but she did stumble back.

"Troy Timothy Shane I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but stop right now." Nicole said coming into the room because of the yelling. Troy looked her in the eyes and went right back to hitting his father.

Derek being the biggest guy in the house at the time went over to Troy and pulled him off of Tim not before taking an elbow to the ribs however. "Hey wild man look at me it's Uncle Derek calm down." He said forcefully locking his arms behind his head.

Troy was breathing hard from exertion "Ok Uncle Derek I got it just let me go." He growled.

Derek had to try hard to keep the look of amusement off of his face. "I'm going to let you go but you are going to go sit by Coop and behave." He said drawing out each word. Troy grumbled about it but he went and sat down by Jake.

Derek gave Tim his hand and pulled him up off the floor. "Thanks man I don't know where he learned to hit that hard." Tim said he had blood trickling out of his mouth and nose.

"He probably picked it up in his travels. Not that you didn't deserve it because you did but the man I raised knows better than that." Nicole said looking at her son pointedly.

"Hey babe you should probably come in here and make sure that Tim doesn't have a broken nose." Derek called to Eva apparently they were on again but that was subject to change at a moment's notice.

Eva came into the room took one look at Tim and said, "Well it might be broken but it's nothing I can't fix here. Come in the kitchen and leave them to what they're doing." She led him off along with Derek and Nicole.

* * *

Up in the attic Roman was wishing he was anywhere in the world but there right now. Mel was letting him have it for just up and disappearing on her. "Ro I really wish that you would tell me that you're in trouble before you get taken like that." Mel raved at him. Like he could help when demons decided to attack him it wasn't his fault he didn't like it anymore than she did.

"Mel I told you babe I couldn't help it don't think that I liked being lost anymore than you liked me being gone. I'm sorry but I lived through all of that once I don't need to live through it again." Roman tried getting her to see reason but she wasn't a reasonable person.

"And I understand that but Roman I missed you and I was worried about you. not only that but I needed you I had to make a potion from scratch and that is your area of expertise. So just for that I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day. Don't bother trying to get me to change my mind." Mel said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's really telling him Mel I'm sure he will consider that a reprieve if only I could get you to not talk to me that would make my day." Carly said sarcastically.

"Carly shut the fuck up you have done more than enough for one day." Mel informed her staring daggers at her.

"Babe calm down I'm sorry I'll try to never let it happen again." Roman said wrapping his arms around her from behind. She stiffened in his grasp but she didn't pull away from him.

"Roman I think that if this is going to be a regular thing then maybe we should see other people." Mel deadpanned.

Roman looked confused and hurt for a moment before he saw the hint of a smile playing on her face. "I'll show you lets see other people no one else could love you the way I do. Come here you I missed you today Mellie." He said kissing the side of her neck.

Mel moaned a little bit and leaned in closer to him. "I missed you too Ro I'm sorry I'm stressed right now I shouldn't have taken it out on you." she turned her head so that she could kiss him on the mouth.

"As much as I would like to videotape the two of you having sex so Carly, Huck, and I can sell it on the internet we don't have the time right now. Charlie, Ricky, and Hailey are having no luck scrying for Parks and Cal." Val said out of her and Carly she was the best behaved and she was no angel.

Roman noticed Hailey for the first time "Am I allowed to ask who Hailey is?" he raised his hand shyly.

"It's a long story we'll fill you in while we scry and wait for the others to get back." Ricky told his older brother and he accepted that.

* * *

Paige orbed into the sunroom and she began ranting and raving to herself about nothing. It was just what she did when she got stressed and lately she had been stressed a lot.

"You know that talking to yourself might be a sign your going crazy in this family?" a voice asked her.

Paige turned to see Oriana sitting in a chair "Aunt O I didn't see you there don't pay me any attention I was just venting." She replied.

"So does my sister know?" Oriana asked her simply thinking she didn't have to add in the other part of the question.

"Does Aunt B know what Aunt O?" Paige asked like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Does B know that she's your mother?" Oriana asked this time putting on the other part of the question.

Paige bit her lip and shook her head "No and she won't ever know if I can help it. What gave me away?" she asked admitting to what she had been hiding from her dad.

Oriana smiled at her "Believe it or not it's the way you rant and rave I know that it's a Halliwell trait but it's some of the things you say that make you sound like B. Anyway I thought her and Hen were in love."

"They are and they're married in the future I am just a very long story that takes more time than I have to explain right now. Lets just say that I am the result of a demon attack and leave it at that." Paige replied.

"Enough said consider that subject dropped." Oriana agreed knowing that she would tell her if she wanted her to know.

* * *

Parker groaned and put a hand on his aching head. When he opened his eyes he experienced a moment of terror because he thought he was blind all he could see was black. So he closed his eyes and opened them again and still he wasn't seeing much beyond shadows. Then he realized why the room he was in was lit by torches and that could mean only one thing he was in the underworld. "Oh this is just great I loved it so much more when I was an only child things like this never happened. There were no pregnant sisters and no thirteen to deal with I liked it a lot better that way." He grumbled to himself.

"Parker you were never an only child you always had sisters you just didn't know about them and if it wasn't for the thirteen we wouldn't have met." Calleigh informed him breaking in on his rant.

"So they got you too huh Cal?" Parker asked it was a dumb question.

"No Parker I'm a figment of your imagination. Of course they got me too dummy if you weren't really great in bed I would break up with you." Calleigh shook her head at him he was a real piece of work sometimes.

"Well forgive me Cal but being stuck in the underworld isn't my idea of a good time." Parker grumbled.

"Yeah but we did have a good time earlier. I can't believe we had sex while we were stuck in the past that takes things to a whole new level of wrong." Calleigh laughed at the expression on his face. "And besides that don't worry the others will be here to get us soon enough." She assured him and herself.

They both heard a shrill cry pierce the darkness "I hope they hurry because whatever that was sounded hungry and I don't want to be dinner." Parker replied scooting closer to Calleigh.

-To Be Continued-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Jason Jackson- Brian Greenberg

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Ryan McCarthy

Paige Halliwell- Jessica Biel

And

Dominic Turner- Freddie Prinze Jr.

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Sam Wilder- Scott Jaeck

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva Larue

Nicole Shane- Emily Procter

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodreguiez

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Alba

And

Gorgon/Greg Turner- Jason Statham

A/N: So we're half way through the season finale and some things are starting to come to light. Bianca is really Paige's mother but she won't say more beyond that. Ben is worming his way in with the younger cousins. Troy finally gave Tim the ass beating that he deserved next episode he and Liz are going to have a talk about her visions. Chris is going to get hit with his flashbacks and he is going to have to admit the truth. The truth about what the future kids are doing there and Jake's demon half is going to come out. It looks like Parker and Calleigh are in a bind it's only fair since they didn't have to go through the hell the others did. Bianca and most of the thirteen have had a little bit of a mental collapse and now they are stooping down to the younger kids' level. Henry isn't doing so good after having to relive his wife's death someone is going to pay for it and it just might be Jason like he and Chris are actually not going to go kick his ass. So the end of the season is near and my characters should be scared hell I'm scared for them. I made some more casting changes nothing major but Megan Fox as Paige just wasn't working out for me. Anyway Until next time please review.


End file.
